Sangharsh - Ek Nayi Kahani
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: we don't need a man to rely on. we are complete when we are together. Sisters we are! And we can fight with every challenge. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey, sequel to Sangharsh Apno ke liye starting from where I left..**

Ruhana was broken after reading the letter left by Palak. Vineet was also shocked with her move. He hugged Ruhana and tried consoling her.

"Ruhana …please shant ho jao. Hum…hum palak ko dhundhenge.." he said.

She looked at him…."Kahan dhundhenge? Pata nahi kahan hogi meri gudiya?Sab tumhare us bhai ki wajah se…" she jerked his hand.

He looked at her…."Ruhana …maine kaha na….Viraj ko main sakht se sakht saza karo mera…"

"Tum par yakeen karke bahut kuch sah chuki hu main…ab nahi sah paungi. Wo toh chahti thi ki hum ek ho jaye…lekin mujhe yeh manzoor nahi… Tum Anvi ke pita ho….chaho toh apni beti ko apne sath le ja sakte ho… Main nahi rokungi." she said.

He was shocked…."Ruhana…yeh tum kya keh rahi ho? Hosh mein toh ho?" he shouted.

"Haan…main jo keh rahi hu bahut soch samajh ke keh rahi hu…..Anvi par tumhara pura haq hai, Par main tumhare sath nahi reh sakti." She said.

"Ruhana relax! Main jaanta hoon, tumpar kya beet rahi hai…lekin abhi hume Anvi ko sambhalna hai…uske bare mein socho…" he said.

"Maine sab soch liya hain Vineet…..Meri ek nahi do betiyan hain….Mere liye palak aur Anvi mein se kisi ek ko chunna mushkil hain, yeh tum jaante ho…..Kitne sapne sajaye they maine lekin sab barbaad ho gaya….Aur Palak jis haal mein hain, usme main sirf Anvi ke bare mein nahi soch sakti….mujhe kisi bhi tarah Palak ka pata lagana hain." She said as tears escaped her eyes.

Vineet looked at her…."Main samajhta hoon Ruhana aur main tumhe force nahi karunga. Main jaanta hoon jo galti maine ki hai, uske baad tum mujhpar vishwas nahi kar rhi ho…jayaz bhi hai….lekin tumhe ek vaada karna hoga, tum mujhe Anvi se milne se nahi rokogi." He said.

"Maine nahi rokungi Vineet…lekin main ab kisi rishte mein bandhna nahi chahti." She said.

"thik hain….Main tumhare faisle ki izzat karta hoon, lekin hum palak ko kahan dhundhenge?" he asked.

She was staring at the floor and then wiped her tears…."Main vaapas Kanpur chali jaungi. Wahin se humari kahani shuru hui thi…..Maa papa ke jaane ke baad main aur palak yahan aa gaye…lekin ab wahin chali jaungi…..shayad palak wahin ho….apne sheher ka naam toh usey yaad tha…." She said with teary eyes.

At the same time, she heard Anvi. She rushed to her room, and she asked her innocently….

"Mumma, Maasi kahan gayi?"

Ruhana had no answer. She just hugged her and was crying. Anvi put her hand on her hairs….

"Mumma please mat ro….Papa hain na….papa Maasi ko dhundh ke le aayenge…hai na papa?" she looked at Vineet , who had followed Ruhana into the room.

Ruhana parted the hug….."Beta…..hum kal Maasi ko dhundhne jayenge…aap mumma ki packing mein help karoge?" she asked.

Anvi thought for a while…."par mumma, hum kyun jayenge…papa help karenge na…" she said.

"Wo tumhare papa nahi hain…samjhi tum…..sirf mumma hai tumhare paas…" she shouted at Anvi and left the room.

Anvi was left teary eyed and Vineet pulled her in his embrace. He knew how disturbed Ruhana was, and she didn't want him even around her and so forth she scolded Anvi.

…

…

Palak was travelling in the train..

The lady beside her asked "kaha jaa rahi hai aap?"

Palak smiles a bit and answers "pata nhi"

The lady was confused.. "akeli ho?"

Palak nodes.. she looks outside through the window and tears escaped her eyes… her phone rings.. she looks at the caller ID it was Ruhana who was calling her..

She disconnects the call and switches off her phone "I am sorry di, aapse baat ki to main toot jaungi.."

Here Ruhana tried calling her again but phone got switched off.. in frustration she throws her phone..

"hadh hoti hai aise koi jaata hai kya… yeh bhi nhi socha palle tune kaise rahungi main tere bina" she complained..

…..

…..

TC comes to the coach where Palak was.. he informs her "Madam ji agla stop last hai"

Palak looks at him and nodes…

The train stops at the platform, Palak stands on the door of the train and looks at the sign board which says "Kanpur district" she gets off the train..

"jahan se maine aur di apna safar shuru kiya tha kismat meri wapas mujhe issi seher le aayi hai.. kanpur na jaane aur kya hai kismat ka faisla?" the questioned raised her mind. She walked outside the railway station..

The auto driver asked "madam kaha jaana hai?"

Palak speaks up "pata nhi"

The driver said "madam lagta hai aap Kanpur mein nayi hai.."

"haan ring road ke pass ek hotel hai aap mujhe waha chod dijiye" she informs him

The driver replied "jee madam ji.." she sits into the auto… about 20 minutes she reached at the place and was shocked to see an school was running..

She tells to auto driver "bhaiya aap please 2 minute wait kijiye main aati hoon"

He nodes.. she sees principal and goes to him "yeh school yaha to shanti mahal tha na"

The principal speaks up "madam wo hotel bank walo ko girwi tha isliye demolish ho gaya.."

Palak thinks "Ab kaha jau main.." as the hotel was of her father's friend and only she knew him who could help her here…

The auto driver comes there "madam ji ab kaha jaana hai"

Palak takes out money from her purse and hands over him "yeh lo bhaiya mujhe nhi pta ab main kaha jaungi.."

The driver speaks up "aap hamari basti mein reh sakti hai agar aap chahe to"

Palak hesitated as he was a stranger and she found it difficult to trust him.. the driver spoke "madam jee aap zyada sochiye mat main bhi parivar wala hoon.. aayie please"

Palak sits inside the auto and he takes her away… he brings her to small area and stops the auto..

"Aao madam jee"

Palak gets out and sees the place, he asked her to follow him she does..

He comes to man "maalik…"

The landlord turns "kya hai ramlal"

Ramlal speaks up "maalik yeh madam ke pass rehne ko thikana nhi hai idher upar hi ek kholi khali hua tha kuch din pehle inhe rehne ko do na"

The landlord says "Thik hai.. lekin apna koi identification card ya kuch dijiye aur mahina ka kiraya paanch hazaar"

Palak nodes "mujhe manzur hai.. lekin filhal mere pass dene ke liye itna nhi hai"

Landlord "thik hai.. ramlal tumhare kehne par main isey de raha hun kholi kiraye par lekin agle mahine mujhe kiraya chahiye"

Palak thanks him.. ramlal takes her "Aao madam jee"

He opens the door and Palak gets in.. "thank you bhaiya aapne bahut madad kari meri…"

Ramlal "koi baat nhi madam jee aapko kuch bhi chahiye to samne hi meri kohli hai meri biwi ghar par rehti hai aap usko bol dena"

She nodes and Ramlal leaves from there…

Palak thinks "ab mujhe koi job doondna hoga.."

She arranges her thinks into the small house.. she takes out a photo and smiles seeing it… "Anvi ab aap apne mumma aur papa dono ke saath reh sakte ho" she was unaware of the fact that Ruhana was coming to Kanpur with Anvi.

 **A/n: so I hope you all liked the beginning.. kindly leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

Palak was feeling really tired, she settled herself on the bed and decided to have a power nap. She dreams about Viraj entering into her room and coming close to her, she wakes up with jerk and panting heavily. She thinks "yeh sapne mujhe pareshan kar rahe hai.. pata nhi kab yeh vehem mere dil aur deemag se jayega"

She hears a knock on the door, she gets up from the bed and moves to open the door. As soon as she opens the door many ladies were standing in front of her.

One of them said "tum to kafi jawan ho akeli rehti ho?"

Palak nodes yes… other one spoke "kahi ghar se bhaag ke to nhi aayi ho?"

Palak closes the door as she does not want to answer them at this moment. Someone knocks again at the door, she opens the door irritates and says "Aap log khyun pareshan kar rahe hai"

She then looks a kid standing at the door, he gave her a tiffin.. she asked him "beta yeh kisne diya?"

The child says "maa ne bejha hai aapke liye"

She looks in front and opposite site the house of Ramlal was and his wife was standing at the door, she smiles at her and thanks her.. she closes the door.

The day passed as she was busy in arranging the stuff into the small house. "kitchen ka saman" she pats her head "zindagi mein aaj tak ek cup chai bhi nhi banayi to saaman kaise laungi"

She recalls..

 ** _Ruhana preparing lunch in the kitchen, Palak sitting on the slap and eating apple. Ruhana looked at her and spoke "palle agar khana bana nhi sakti to sabzi wagera cut karne mein help to karde"_**

 ** _Palak smiles naughtily "di, seekh lungi baad mein"_**

 ** _Ruhana nodes "haan haan seekh liya tune bas, abhi to yaha to maza hai lekin jab apne sasural jayegi tab kya karegi?"_**

 ** _Palak gets down and speaks up "di, dekho abhi jab tak main hun yaha mujhe seekhne ki zarurat nhi hai aur kabhi hui bhi to aap ho na aapse phone par pooch lungi"_**

 ** _Ruhana ruffles her hairs "acha jao abhi mujhe kaam karne do"_**

She comes out of her trance, and speaks to herself "aur karo manmani Miss Palak bado ki baat manni chahiye sahi kehte hai sab"

She sits back thinking what to do now..

She locked the house and took a rickshaw for the interview..

She reached for the interview and enquired the receptionist.. "excuse me, main interview ke liye aayi hoon"

The receptionist shows her the way "aage se left"

She moves there and inside the cabin she hears a voice "no, I don't want any employ who is pregnant or married chute mangti hai.. phir kitna kaam rukta hai"

Hearing this without giving any interview she left the place… she then went another place…

The boss said "Well, okay aap kalse join kar sakti hai"

Palak smiled at this, then she remembered "Sir ek baat mujhe batani hai I am pregnant"

The boss was shocked at this "What? You are married?"

Palak nodes no.. the boss replies "I am sorry par aapko yeh job nhi mil sakti"

Palak said "maine sach bola isliye na?"

The boss remained silent.. Palak smiled a bit "it's alright" she takes her file and leaves from there..

She walks on the road, sits on the roadside and tears flows her eyes.. she knew she had to face more of rejection but she cannot give up and had to move on..

….

Ruhana shouted on Anvi and left the room. Anvi was left teary-eyes and Vineet secured her in her arms. She hid her face in his chest. Vineet tried to calm her down. He patted her back…

" _Anvi toh good girl hai na….nai rote beta!"_ he said hugging her.

Anvi looked at him…. _"But mumma ne anvi ko kyun danta? "_

He couldn't answer…..She looked at him..

" _Anvi ko mumma papa dono chahiye. "_ she said while sobbing.

Vineet knew Ruhana would never agree staying with him. He went away without telling her and years after, his brother had been a nightmare for her sister. How could she believe him. Tears formed in his eyes as well. After a long time, he got to know that he had a daughter and now when his love is close to her, she is not ready to accept him. He composed himself and made her sit on the bed. He sat beside her and cupped her face…

" _Anvi….aapko mumma ke sath hi rehna hai. Par Anvi ko papa se ek promise karna padega.."_ he said .

" _Kaisa promise Papa?"_ she looked at him.

" _aapko ab mumma ka khayal rakhna padega…rakhoge na? Aur jab maasi mile na toh unko meri taraf se bhi dant lagana….aur mumma aur maasi dono ka khayal rakhna hai anvi ko? Rakhegi na?"_ he asked.

Anvi looked at him and then nodded…. _"Haan papa…Anvi, maasi aur mumma dono ka dhyan rakhegi. Lekin aap mumma ko bolna ki wo Anvi ko dante nahi."_ She said.

He smiled and pulled her in his arms…. _"Mumma toh anvi se bahut pyaar karti hai….ab mumma ke paas jao….aapko jana hai na fir.."_ she nodded and rushed to her mother while he rubbed off his tears and left the house.

Anvi came and hugged Ruhana from behind "sorry mumma, Anvi aapke saath chalegi" she said

Ruhana turned around and said "sorry, mumma ne Anvi ko zyada daant diya na"

Anvi nodes in yes cutely.. Ruhana kisses her head "Acha par aap ready kaise ho gaye mumma ke saath jaane ke liye ab?"

Anvi smiles "papa ne kaha ki aapke saath rehna aur aapka khayal rakhna"

She hugs her and thinks..

Anvi speaks up "mumma chalo Anvi packing karti hai" she packs her stuff the way she knew, Ruhana later keeps her stuff properly..

They were all set to leave the society; Vineet came to drop them to the railway station. He took their luggage and settled it in the car, here Ruhana hands over the flat key to the chairman of the society.

He says "achanak yun tum jaa rahi ho Anvi ko bahut miss karenge bahut hi pyaari bachchi hai"

Ruhana smiles, she walks towards the exit, then sees Nilima..

"ek baat kehna chahti hun aapse jaane se pehle phir kabhi kisi bhi aurat ke saath batameezi mat kariyega warna insaniyat se bhi vishwas uth jata hai"

Nilima stands with lower head, folds her arms to forgive her… Ruhana walks and sits inside the car..

Anvi was sitting in the front and Ruhana was sitting at the back… Vineet adjusted the rear mirror not to look at the back road but to look at Ruhana.

 _ **Paas aaye..**_

 _ **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**_

 _ **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**_

He keep on looking at her, who was seemed lost somewhere..

 _ **Aasmaan ko zameen, ye zaroori nahi**_

 _ **Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**_

 _ **Ishq saccha wahi**_

 _ **Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**_

Anvi sees something and tells Vineet to stop the car, Vineet stops the car

"kya hua Anvi?"

Anvi smiled and said "ice-cream chahiye"

Vineet nodes "lata hoon" he removes the seat belt and goes to get the ice-cream. He comes back with two cones of ice-cream one he gives to Anvi.

He then steps back and knocks on the glass window, Ruhana shutter downs it and he forwards her the ice-cream. She takes it from his hand and their hand touch.. they both look at each other.

 _ **Rang thhe, noor tha**_

 _ **Jab kareeb tu tha**_

 _ **Ek jannat sa tha, yeh jahaan**_

 _ **Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa**_

 _ **Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**_

Ruhana takes the ice-cream and turns up the glass of the window. Vineet looks on and smiles sadly..

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani..**_

 _ **Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)**_

He comes back inside the car and drives towards the railway station… they reach railway station and enter inside the platform..

Anvi was playing on her own.. Ruhana looked at Vineet and said "Thanks, Anvi ko manane ke liye"

He smiles and speaks "farz tha mera so kar diya pura"

Ruhana further utters "Kanpur mein main apna naya number tumhe de dungi.. aur Anvi se tum kabhi bhi milne aa sakte ho"

Vineet does not look at her and says "main janta hoon, itni hi fikar hai to jaa kyun rahi ho?"

Ruhana utters "iss shahar ne bahut kuch diya hai mujhe par usse kayi zyada liya hai mujhse.. ab aur khone ki himmat nhi hai mujh mein"

 _ **Khushbuon se teri yunhi takra gaye**_

 _ **Chalte chalte dekho na hum kahaan aa gaye**_

The train arrives at the platform; Ruhana gets up Vineet holds her hand and speaks up "khayal rakhna wapas mudke meri taraf dekhna mat warna main khudko nhi rok paunga"

 _ **Jannatein agar yahin**_

 _ **Tu dikhe kyon nahin**_

 _ **Chaand suraj sabhi hai yahaan**_

 _ **Intezar tera sadiyon se kar raha**_

 _ **Pyaasi baithi hai kab se yahaan**_

Ruhana had tears in her eyes, he then let go her hand as Anvi comes to them… Coolie takes their luggage into the train, Ruhana holds Anvi's hand and walks towards the train. Vineet looks on..

 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani**_

 _ **Humari adhoori kahaani.. (x2)**_

Anvi frees herself and runs back towards Vineet, she hugs him and Vineet hugs her back. He kisses her forehead and says "aapko yaad hai na papa ne kya kaha hai aapko"

Anvi nodes..

Vineet with his heavy heart "jao.."

 _ **Pyaas ka ye safar khatam ho jayega**_

 _ **Kuch adhura sa jo tha poora ho jayega**_

Anvi rushes to her mother and they enter inside the train, they settle inside the coach.. Vineet stood there and watched as the train had started moving…

 _ **Jhuk gaya aasmaan**_

 _ **Mill gaye do jahaan**_

 _ **Har taraf hai milan ka samaa**_

 _ **Doliya hain saji, khushbuein har kahin**_

 _ **Padhne aaya Khuda khud yahaan..**_

Ruhana closed her eyes and let the tears flown her eyes, she wanted to turn and see him for last time finally she looked out the window but he had turned himself to opposite side.

 **Hamari adhuri kahani**

 **Hamari adhuri kahani.. (x2)**

He turns back but the train had already left the platform.. he smiled painfully and walked towards the exit of the railway station.

Inside the train, Ruhana wiped her tears and thought in her mind "sorry Vineet I am really sorry"

 **A/n: ending it here.. hope you all liked it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: here is the next chapter.. thank you so much for reviews.. i am sorry for the separation of Ruvi :P but keep reading something will surely be there in the story...**

Palak came back to basti and walked towards her home; she opened the door and entered inside. There was knock on the door, Palak opened the door and saw Ramlal there.

Ramlal spoke "jee wo khane ka tiffin lene aaya tha"

Palak replies "wo aap andar aayie main deti hoon"

Ramlal gets inside the house; Palak cleans the lunch box and gives him back "thank you so much for the help"

Ramlal takes the lunch box and noticed her face he asked her "bahut pareshan lag rahi ho sab thik hai na?"

Palak smiles and nodes "haan sab thik hai bas naukri ki talash mei subah se idhar udhar bhatak rahi thi"

Ramlal thinks and replies "aap itni achi angrezi bolti hai yaha ek school hai aap waha try kijiye shayad waha kuch ho jaye"

And he walks out of the quarter; Palak thinks "school, waha bhi try kar leti hoon"

She goes to change her clothes and sits on the bed, she sees the picture of her and Ruhana looks at it and talks "di, ab samajh aaya mujhe aapne kitni muskilo se Anvi ko paala hai.." she keeps the picture back and sleeps..

Next day, the train reaches Kanpur, Anvi and Ruhana get down. Ruhana thinks "phir wahi aa gayi jahan se sangharsh shuru hua tha apne shaher"

Anvi looked at Ruhana and asked "mumma, hum yaha kaha rahenge?"

Ruhana looked down to her and said "Apne ghar jahan main aur tumhari maasi pehle rehte they"

They move out of the station and auto takes auto the house.

After 20 minutes they reach at the house..

Ruhana looks at the house, which was closed from years someone sees her and rushes to her "Are Ruhana beta tum yaha"

Ruhana smiles and asked "kaise ho kaka aap?"

Kaka nodes "Acha hun jaisa tum chodke gayi thi waisa hi hai ghar" he hands her the keys of the house "yeh lo ab mera kaam khatam main chalta hoon zaroorat ho to bata dena main hazir ho jaunga"

Ruhana thanks him for taking care of the house and goes inside with Anvi. Many memories flashed in front of her eyes seeing the house. The childhood she spent here with her sister and parents.

Anvi looked around and spoke "mumma yeh ghar to bahut acha hai"

Ruhana nodes "acha aap kaunse room mein rahoge?" asked her

Anvi thought and said "Emm, Anvi ko upar wale room mein rehna hai"

Ruhana agrees to her demand "thik hai jab Anvi badi ho jayegi to Anvi ko wo wala room de denge lekin abhi anvi mumma ke saath rahegi"

Anvi nodes and asked her "mumma maasi kab ayengi?"

Smile vanishes from her face and she says "jab mil jayegi tab"

They get busy in arranging and cleaning the house.. Ruhana smiles seeing Anvi.. Anvi then recalls something.. she says "mumma, aapne station se new number liya tha na Anvi ko phone do papa ko batayegi"

Ruhana just nodes and hands over her the phone.. Anvi dials Vineet's number and places on her ear.

Vineet picked up the call "haan Anvi aap pahuch gayi?"

Anvi nodes "haww, aapko kaise pata Anvi ka call hai"

Vineet smiles a bit "pata hai mujhe"

They talk for some time and Anvi disconnects the call.

…..

…..

Palak visited the school and went to principal's office..

Principal "yes, how can I help you?"

Palak tells her "kya yaha koi vacancy hai? I am on urgent need of job"

Principal asked for her qualifications, she hands over her the file, the principal speaks up "dekhiye aap over qualified hai hamare accountant retire hue hai par aap"

Palak replies "main kar lungi par usse pehle main aapse kuch kehna chahti hoon"

Principal looks on "jee"

Palak tells her "I am pregnant and unmarried"

Principal looked at her and spoke "it does not matter to us, you are appointed"

Palak smiled and said "thank you so much"

She got up and went back to her basti, from next day she started working.

 **6 months later**

Palak came out of her quarter and women started to talk..

" _aisa lagta hai yeh peth se hai"_

" _haan par isne to kaha tha yeh shaadi shudda nhi hai deva re deva"_

" _na jaane kiska bachcha leke ghum rahi hai.."_

The owner comes to collect the rent from each quarter of the basti.. Palak hands him the money "yeh lijiye"

The owner says "time pe kiraya deti ho.. sahi hai"

One of the lady shanta speaks "isko idhar se nikalo naa jaane kaha muh kaala karke aayi hai"

The owner replies "Dekho madam! Mujhe meri bhadi ka kiraya mil raha hai isse zyada mera koi kaam nhi tumhara marad daaru peeke aata hai to tumhe bhi yaha nhi rehna chahiye.. par maine rakha hai na zyada merese behes nhi karne ka.." and walks away from there..

Palak moves back into her quarter and closes the door, she cries hearing all this taunt.. but she had accepted this as her destiny now.

Later in the evening, there was pooja at the basti. Everyone got ready for it.. Laxmi wife of Ramlal knocked at Palak's door.

Palak opened the door.. laxmi said "tayar ho jao pooja shuru hone wali hai"

Palak calls her Kaki "nhi kaki.. mera mann nhi hai"

Laxmi spoke "Are aise kaise nhi chalo jaldi aao"

Palak agrees and comes down, everyone see her.. and refuse to be part of pooja..

Shanta "ye iss pooja mein rahegi to hum mein se koi iska hissa nhi hoga"

Ramlal spoke "ek minute shanta bai kyu? Sirf isliye ye kuwari maa banne wali hai?"

Palak speaks up "jaane dijiye kaka main chali jaati hoon waise bhi ungli haar baar aurat par uth ti aayi hai"

Laxmi interrupts "sahi kaha tumne.. ek ladki ki izzazat ke saath khilwad ho to ladki ko ghar mei chup rehne ko kaha jaata hai.. har haal mein kasoor ek ladki ka hi hota hai.. shanta bai mujhe nhi maloom iske saath kya hua lekin main itna janti hun ki yeh majboor hai par bebas nhi.. himmat hai isme jo duniya ka saamna kar rahi hai"

Palak smiles as there are still people who respect and are true human being. One of the elder living in the basti speaks up "bas.. bahut hua yeh basti mein har tarah ke log rehte hai yeh gareebo ki basti hai jahan har koi apna hai samjhe.."

Shanta ask forgiveness "maaf karo apun ko"

Palak nodes with a smile on her face.. they sit for the pooja and complete it..

…..

….

Ruhana was working on her laptop.. as soon as she started the windows, background image turned up, it was of Ruhana, Palak and Anvi. Her eyes became moist seeing the picture..

"palle, tune kaise socha ki tere bina main khush rahungi ek baar mujhse pucha to hota.. please wapas aaja bahut yaad aati hai teri.."

Anvi gets up and sees Ruhana.. "mumma aap ro rahe ho?" she asked her

Ruhana looks at her and speaks "nhi beta.."

"Anvi se jhoot nhi bolte very bad" she speaks in her innocent voice..

Ruhana smiles "haan, aapki maasi hai na mujhe bahut pareshan karti hai phir gayab ho gayi"

Anvi thinks and replies "Acha.. iss baar maasi milengi na to unko hum ache se daant lagayenge aur haan ghar lock kar denge taki wo phirse na jaa paye"

Ruhana nodes "okay done just hope tumhari maasi jaldi mil jaye" she takes her into her lap and hugs her..

….

….

Anvi was in the same school where Palak was working and both were unaware of the fact..

Palak was walking on the corridor of the school, students wished her "good morning"

Anvi collided with her, before Anvi could see Palak her friends took her away. Palak turned but could not see Anvi's face as she was running late for the class. Palak signs.. "bache bhi na.."

She placed her hand on her belly.. "main janti hoon tum bin bulaye aa rahe ho yaha par I promise main tumhe kabhi zimedaar nhi maungi mere haalat ka tumhari to koi galti hi nhi hai inn sabmein"

She walked ahead to her room and started her work..

…..

…..

Here Ruhana was working in her office thinking about her sister "pata nhi kaise sab manage kar rahi hogi.. itni mahine ho gaye hai.. I hope wo khudko sambal le aur uss aane wali nanhi si jaan ko bhi"

Palak came back to her house and thinks.. "ab to di khush hongi jiju ke saath bas mujhe kuch nhi chahiye.. aur Anvi bhi akhir uske mumma aur papa dono uske saath hai" unaware of the fact that Ruhana is in same city and very near to her but very far.

 **6 year later**

Some ladies were hanging clothes in the balcony, someone pulled them away when ladies turned and saw their clothes were no more there..

"arey kapde yahi to sukaye they kaha gaye?" they complained..

Some ladies were in the queue for water, their bucket started to disappear one by one.. When they were busy talking to each other..

Shanta spoke "Are hamari baalti kaha gayi?"

Someone was hiding and giggling as ladies got panicked.. Someone pulled her out by grabbing her eyes "kyun yeh sab tune kiya na?"

The 6 years old says "aah.. chodo kaki dard ho raha hai"

It was laxmi, she said "teri shararate abhi batati hoon teri maa ko.." she takes her with her..

"palak.. dekho tumhari beti ki harkatein" she complained..

Palak who was busy doing house chores.. she turned and looked at her daughter..

"Khushi kya hai yeh? Phirse tumne shararat ki" she scolds her.

Khushi smiles naughtily and says "mumma agar bache shaitaani nahi karenge to kaun karega?"

Palak looks at her angrily "Acha.. abhi batati hoon tumhe"

Khushi frees herself from Laxmi and runs out, Palak runs behind her.. "ruko khushi" but she does not stop..

Palak gets tired "Ab mujhe pata chala di kyun mujhe shaitani karne se rokti thi…"

...

...

Anvi who was now 13 years old, she got ready for the school and came down Ruhana served her breakfast..

"mumma Anvi ke school mein competition to Anvi ko part lena hai"

Ruhana nodes "haan to lo na.. maine mana kab kiya"

Anvi smiles and side hugs her.. "love you mumma.."

 **A/n: so ending it here.. now how two sisters will take care of daughters in one city but at difference places.. will they ever meet? stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4

Anvi comes out with Ruhana, her van arrives and she goes, Ruhana waves her bye. Ruhana enters back inside the house, clearing the dirty plates from the dining table.

"6 saal palle 6 saal tere bina guzar diye, tu janti nhi kitna miss karti hun tujhe.. kaha hai tu?" her eyes became moist remembering her sister.

…..

…..

Palak sits on the stairs as she was tired running behind Khushi and pretended to be angry with her. Khushi saw her mother upset, she rushed to her and hugged her from behind "khushi se naraz ho?" she asked in her sweet voice

Palak nodes "nhi mumma aapse naraz nhi hai par aap bahut shaitani karte ho"

Laxmi bai comes there and says "are iski chehal pahel se to hum sab bore nhi hote"

Khushi looks at her and speaks up "kaki, aap kabhi khushi ki complaint karti ho kabhi ke baare mein acha bolti ho not fair"

Palak pats her head lightly "Acha ab bahut hua chalo ready hona hai na school ke liye late ho jaoge"

Khushi nodes and runs upstairs to her home. Palak follows her back into the house.. she takes out her school dress and then prepares breakfast for her.

Khushi comes out after taking bath "mumma" she shouts

Palak while packing her lunchbox replies "Aa rhi hun baba"

She rushes to her and wipes her body, and makes her wear school dress "seedhi kadi raho" Khushi nodes.. she ties Khushi's hair.

"ab aap breakfast karo mumma bhi ready hoke aati hai"

Khushi nodes "thik hai.."

Khushi gets busy in eating breakfast, Palak goes to change… she thinks "6 saal waqt kaise guzar gaya pta hi nhi chala.. Anvi bdi ho gyi hogi kitni.."

She comes out of her trance by Khushi's call. Palak locks the house and both left for the school.

They were waiting for an auto but none stopped..

Khushi looked at Palak who was getting tensed as they were getting late.. Khushi said "mumma chill auto aa jayega"

Palak smiled at her innocence and ruffles her hairs.. just then Ramlal comes there..

Khushi smiles seeing him "kaka.." she calls..

Ramlal speaks up "are chalo jaldi baith jao.."

Khushi and Palak gets inside and Ramlal takes them to school. Palak thanks him "acha hua aap aa gaye warna aaj late ho jaate.. isliye kehti hun Khushi subah subah shaitaani mat kiya karo"

Khushi bits her tongue and replies "okay mumma"

They reached school, Palak kissed her cheeks and Khushi ran into her class. Palak went to her department and started doing her work.

….

….

During the lunch time, Khushi was playing on the swing. She said "ananya push me please" one of her friend but she was busy playing with another friend. Khushi made face, just then someone pushed her.

Khushi smiled and enjoyed the swing, later she got down off the swing and turned to see the person.. "Thank you" and went away.

Khushi was made standing out of the class as she pranked her friend. Khushi thinks "mumma ne dekh liya to bahut maar padegi ghar jaake"

Just then a girl passed by she saw her and asked "aapne shararat ki?"

Khushi nodes.. and whispers "shh, koi aa gaya to meri mumma ko pta chal jayega"

"acha, mera naam Anvi hai aur aapka?" Anvi introduced herself

Khushi answered "mera naam Khushi hai"

The period was over and teacher came out of the classroom.

"khushi, this is my last warning warna tumhari mumma ko complaint kar dungi"

Anvi assured her "don't worry mam she won't do anything like this" Anvi did not knew why she said this, but her heart said so.

Khushi said "thank you" and rushed into her class..

Anvi smiled at her and went away..

…..

…..

 **Ruhana's home**

In the evening, Ruhana came back from office and sat on couch.. Anvi came down "mumma aaj aap jaldi aa gaye" she asked

Ruhana nodes "haan aaj kaam zyada nhi tha isliye"

Anvi smiles and sits beside her "mumma pta hai aaj na mujhe ek choti si bachchi mili"

Ruhana said "kaun?"

Anvi replied "uska naam Khushi hai jaise maasi shaitani karti thi na waise hi wo bhi shaitan hai"

Ruhana smiles a bit.. Anvi asked her "mumma batao na maasi school mein kya kya karti thi"

Ruhana recalls and tells her "wo, use padhna bilkul pasand nhi tha din raat masti"

Here Khushi was playing outside, Palak shouted "khushi upar aake homework karo"

"main daant daantke usey homework karati thi" Ruhana said with a smile on her face.

…..

Palak brought Khushi back to the home, "chup chap homework karo"

Khushi sits down and starts doing her work, She sees Palak doing some paperwork she takes her phone and starts playing on it. Palak eyes her and looks on "khushi.."

Khushi keeps back the phone and starts doing her work.

…

…

 **At School**

Day by day Anvi and Khushi bonding got stronger both were unaware of the fact that they are sisters.

Khushi said "Vi… (khushi calls her) aapko pta hai aaj mumma ne mujhe sandwich diya jo mujhe bilkul pasand nhi"

Anvi speaks up "Acha, to aap wo mujhe de do aur aap mere cutlets kha lo"

Khushi nodes and they exchange tiffins.. the period over bell rang and they went to their respective classes.

Later in afternoon Palak was waiting for Khushi at the gate, Khushi came running.. Palak asked "itni der?"

Khushi said "wo Vi.. ko bye bolne gayi thi"

Palak shakes her head "tu aur teri Vi" and they take auto.

…..

….

Ruhana asked "Anvi lunchbox kiska hai yeh?"

Anvi came to the kitchen and said "oops, mumma yeh khushi ka hai usko sandwich pasand nhi tha na to humne exchange kar liya"

Ruhana looks at her and speaks "arey aise kaise kar liya? Uski mumma puchengi to? Bachchi hai wo"

Anvi nodes "haan jaldi mein tiffin wapas lena hi bhool gyi par wo sad hoti hai to mujhe acha nhi lagta isliye maine de diya uske"

Ruhana replies "thik hai par aage se dhyan rakhna.."

…

…

Here Palak took out her lunchbox and asked her "Khushi maine aapko sandwich diye they na to yeh cutlets kaha se aaye? Aur yeh lunchbox bhi aapka nhi hai"

Khushi bits her tongue out and says "wo Vi ka hai humne aaj tiffin exchange kiye sorry" she holds her ears. Palak nodes and ruffles her hairs..

Khushi speaks irritated "mumma don't touch my hair"

Palak smiles at this as she also use to say this to her sister whenever Ruhana use to ruffle her hairs..

She touched the cutlet and smelled it, she found them familiar, she tasted it. "di.." she uttered..

"di yaha kaise ho sakti hai yeh bas mera vehem hai.."

She gave Khushi to finish the cutlets and cleaned the box.

….

….

During the parents' teacher meeting, Ruhana entered inside the school and she felt presence of someone she knew. She stopped in the middle and started looking around..

Anvi asked her "mumma kya hua?"

Ruhana nodes "kuch nhi chalo"

They walked to the classroom, Ruhana meet Anvi's teacher.

The teacher said "mam, Anvi is really nice girl hame koi shikayat nhi hai aur yeh to iss baar competition mein hissa le rahi hai that is really good"

Ruhana and Anvi move ahead.. the teacher says "mam, iss term ki fees aap finance department mein de dijiyega.. hamari finance head wahi hongi"

Ruhana nodes.. and asked Anvi "kaha hai tumhara Finance department"

Anvi smiles and says "mumma aage se right"

They walked towards the finance department, Khushi was also going there "Vi…" she called..

Anvi stopped and looked at her.. khushi came to her "kaise ho aap?"

Anvi smiles and says "I am fine Khushi yeh meri mumma hai"

Anvi looks at Ruhana and says "hello"

Ruhana stares at her and smiles, as she reminded her of little Palak.. "hi khushi!"

Khushi asked "aap dono meri mumma se milne jaa rahe ho?"

Anvi confused and said "Aapki mumma?"

Khushi shakes her head "haan meri mumma wahi pe kaam karti hai na" pointing towards the finance department..

Ruhana nodes "nhi beta hum to kisi aur kaam se jaa rahe hai"

Khushi replies "Acha.. thik hai Vi main aapko apni mumma se milwati hoon chalo" she pulls her, Ruhana smiles and follows them..

Here Palak was working on accounts of the school… Ruhana, Anvi and Khushi walked towards her…

 **A/n: ending it here.. so will sisters meet or fate has something else? Hope u all like this..**


	5. Chapter 5

Khushi anvi and Ruhana enter the department.. Khushi looks for her mom but she could not find her.

"mumma" she called..

Anvi tells her "lagta hai aapki mumma yahan nhi hai anvi"

Khushi answers back "par abhi to thi"

Ruhana says "koi baat nhi khushi baad mein mil lenge hum"

Ruhana pays the term fees and leaves with Anvi. As soon as she moves out Palak comes out from her department head cabin with files in her hand. She kept the file on her table "uff! Thank god all reports are cleared"

Then her eyes fell on little khushi who was sitting in front of her on the chair looking at her coldly..

Palak asked her "muh fulake kyun baithi ho? Kya hua?"

Khushi replies "main Vi ko laayi thi aapse milwane par aap nhi they"

Palak answers back "khushi mujhe andar bulaya tha urgent.. phir kabhi mil lungi tumhari Vi se"

Anvi looks on... "okay"

Palak takes her purse and they leave for home.

...

Ruhana was preparing dinner for herself and Anvi when she heard Anvi talking to someone on call..

"kya sachi? Aap Kanpur aa rahe ho! Yaay"

Anvi came to Ruhana running and hugged her from behind..

"kaun aa raha hai kanpur?" Ruhana asked her immediately

Anvi looks at her and says "Papa"

Ruhana turns to her in much surprise...

Anvi complaints to her "par unhone ghar aane se mana kar diya"

Vineet works echoed her ears..

"lekin tum mujhe meri beti se milne se nhi rok sakti"

Ruhana said "to tum unse milne chali jao"

Anvi nodes and asked her "aap nhi chaloge?"

Ruhana answers her "anvi mujhe office mein bahut kaam hai iss hafte" giving an excuse obviously...

Anvi nodes.. "thik hai anvi chali jayegi kal school ke baad"

Anvi goes to her room to study.. Ruhana looked on.. In 6 years anvi was always connected to her father but neither Ruhana talked to Vineet nor did Vineet.

...

Khushi was doing her homework but threw her books in anger. Palak was shocked looking at this.

Palak asked her "Khushi what is this?"

Khushi replies with anger in eyes"mujhe pasand nhi aaya isliye fhek diya"

Palak seeing her behaviour was scared because this reminded her of Viraj the same anger which she saw in him..

She was so scared, she went to khushi and slapped her "kyun tum aisi nhi ho khushi"

Khushi starts to cry and runs to her room... Palak sits back placing her hand on her head..

"nhi khushi kabhi uske jaise nhi banegi"

She went to her, khushi had cuddled her face under the pillow. Palak placed her hand on her head but Khushi jerked her away.

Palak says "sorry lekin khushi ne bhi gussa kiya na"

Khushi looks at her with pout.. Palak says "khushi aapko pta hai aapne galat kiya haina.. Aap socho thik se"

Khushi thinks and makes faces "sorry pta nhi kaise gussa aa gaya"

Palak takes her into her arms and says "dubara aise mat karna buri baat hoti hai" kissing her head.

Khushi nodes and complains "aap bhi mujhe maarna mat"

Palak nodes and Khushi hugs her...

...

 **Next day**

Khushi and Anvi were talking to each other.

"Vi mumma ne mujhe maara kyuki khushi ne gussa kiya"

Anvi smiles at her complaint "acha lekin aapne gussa kyun kiya?"

Khushi answers her "kyuki khushi ko pasand nhi aaya apni books mein homework karna"

Anvi makes her understand "Khushi books aapki best friends hoti hai agar aap ache se unhe padhoge aur aapki mumma ne sahi kiya, gussa karna buri baat hoti hai.."

She recalls, how Palak had left the house in anger… she was small that time but slowly when she started to grew she understood everything better..

"pata hai ek baar na ek princess thi wo gusse mein itni door chali gayi ki phir wapas hi nahi aayi bechari badi princess kitna miss karti hai usko"

Khushi looks at Anvi and speaks "Acha to khushi aajse gussa nhi karegi" and hugs her..

Anvi then speaks up "Acha kal mera birthday hai to kal aap apni mumma ke saath mere ghar aaoge?"

Khushi nodes "haan main aa jaungi aap mujhe bata do aapka ghar kaha hai khushi ko pata nhi hai na"

Anvi agrees happily "bata dungi.."

After the school was over Anvi waiting for someone, the person arrived and she hugged him.. Vineet secured her into hug as he was seeing her after a long time.

"papa main aapka kabse wait kar rahi thi"

Vineet replies "sorry beta kaam abhi khatam hua isliye late hua.."

She sits on the bike behind and he droves off..

"waise main aapse naraz hoon aapko pata hai yeh baat" Anvi complained to him

Vineet asked her confused "kyun, maine kya kiya?"

Anvi answers "Aapko kal aana chahiye tha Anvi ke birthday par.. huh.."

Vineet smiles a bit "mujhe aaj raat wapas jaana hai tumhe pata hai na police walo ki duty.."

Anvi makes face and says "aap 6 months mein mujhse milne aate ho ek to wo bhi bas half day ke liye.. that is unfair.."

Vineet tries to explain "ab main kya karoon? Mujhe chutti muskil se milti hai.. ab smile karo warna main abhi chala jaunga"

Anvi smiles and they spend some good time together. He takes her to shopping and finally drops her back to her home. Anvi gets down the bike and says "Aap andar nhi aaoge?"

Vineet looks at his watch and speaks up "meri train ka time ho raha hai aagli baar bye.." he kisses her forehead and droves off.. Anvi picks up the shopping bags and enters inside. Vineet in his mind "sorry beta, tumse jhoot bola.."

He returns the bike to his friend who says "are tumhari train mein abhi ek ganta hai, aao baitho todhi der" Vineet agrees… he lied to Anvi because he cannot face Ruhana.

Anvi shows the dresses and other gifts she shopped today… "ache hai na!"

Ruhana nodes with a smile "bahut pyaare hai.."

Anvi then gives her a packet "acha yeh papa ne aapke liye diya hai.." she takes her things into her room.

Ruhana opens the packet and a Saree was inside, she looked at it and smiled as it was her favorite color saree..

….

….

Later at night, khushi helps her in doing housework.

Palak stood there with folding her arms "kya chahiye?"

Khushi smiles innocently and says "kal meri Vi ka birthday hai to unke ghar jaane ki permission"

Palak ruffles her hairs and says "acha chali jaana.."

Khushi hugs her and also answers "mumma aapki khushi aapko chodke kabhi nhi jayegi"

Palak was confused and asked her "matlab?"

Khushi continues speaking "matlab ki main ab gussa nhi karungi, Vi ne kaha ki ek princess gusse mein chali gayi thi phir wapas nhi aayi aur phir badi princess usko miss karti hai.. isliye khushi ab gussa nhi karegi"

Palak was bewildered and says "tumhari Vi to bahut samajhdaar hai.."

Khushi shakes her head "haan kal aapko bhi bulaya hai unhone"

Palak nodes "Acha meri maa chalungi.. ab chalo so jao"

She makes her lay on bed and pats her back so she could sleep..

The next day, it was Sunday off day of school.. Khushi was playing outside…

Palak called her "khushi aapko jaana nhi hai kya Vi ke ghar?"

Khushi came running "haan mumma aa rhi hoon"

She entered inside and changed her dress… Palak too got ready, they were about to leave the house but Palak phone ranged she picked up the call..

"yes, par aise kaise? Alright main aati hoon"

Khushi eyed at her mother and said "mumma don't say aapko koi kaam aa gaya hai"

Palak nodes sadly.. Khushi turns her face and pouts.. Palak comes in front of her and kneels down to her level "ab main kya karoon? Mumma ko jaana hoga aap please Ramlal kaka ke saath chale jao"

Khushi nodes and agrees "okay!"

Palak pats her head and kisses her cheeks.. "love you!"

She takes her to Ramlal house..

Ramlal "Arey beta aao na"

Palak with hesitate speaks up "kaka wo kya aap khushi ko uski dost ke ghar le jaa sakte hain.. I am sorry aapko pareshan kar rahi hoon main"

Ramlal holds khushi and speaks up "Are isme pareshani wali kya baat hai yeh bhi hamari betiya hai tum fikar mat karo main isey le jaunga"

Palak smiles broadly and says "sukhriya aap na hote to main pata nhi kya karti"

Laxmi comes and speaks "bas ab zyada sikhriya mat karo tum jaao hum le jayenge ise"

….

….

Here Anvi was waiting to see Khushi and her mother..

Ruhana said "Anvi cake cut karo.. jaldi.. sab wait kar rahe hai"

Anvi looking at the door continuously "mumma bas 5 minute Khushi aati hogi"

Khushi arrives and Anvi hugs her.. and asked her "itni der lagadi kabse wait kar rahi thi main"

Khushi holds her ears "sorry Vi wo mumma hai na meri bahut pareshan karti hai mujhe"

Anvi laughs at this comment of her..

Ruhana smiles seeing her as this reminder of her the bond she shared with Palak.

Her eyes were moist "Palle ka bachcha bhi 6 saal ka hoga.." she looked at khushi and Anvi who were talking to each other..

 **A/n: ending it here hope u liked it… oops.. again Palak and Ruhana did not meet! What is stored in their destiny.. will sisters meet?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruhana came to khushi and Anvi..

"khushi aapki mumma nhi aayi" asked her

Khushi looked at her and replied "ab kya batau main aapko meri mumma mujhe bahut pareshan karti hai jab dekho kaam kaam" the way she spoke was too cute and it reminded Ruhana of palak as the same way she use to speak.

She recalls..

Palak was getting ready as it was her college graduation party and families were invited..

She came out and said "di, i am ready chale"

Ruhana nodes... they were on the way to the venue with 3 years old anvi. Anvi was sitting on palak's lap.. Ruhana's phone ranged and she picked up...

"Haan... Abhi" she eyed at palak who was staring at her...

"thik hai main aati hun" and disconnects the call... She looked at palak

Before she could say palak imitated like her "palle urgent kaam hai jaana hoga"

Ruhana smiled a bit at this.. "sorry"

She complained to Anvi "anvi main aapki mumma se pareshan ho gayi hun jab dekho kaam kaam"

Anvi snipped her fingers in front of her and Ruhana came out of her trance..

Khushi continued speaking "Vi, ab cake cut karo"

Anvi nodes and she cuts the cake.. She feds cakes to Ruhana then to Khushi..

Everyone leaves the party but anvi insists khushi to stay...

Khushi speaks up "vi, mumma mera wait karengi mujhe kaka ke saath jaana hai"

Anvi gets sad... Ruhana looks at Anvi "acha main aapki mumma se baat karti hoon unka phone number bolo"

Khushi tells her and Ruhana dials her number..

Here palak was working on her laptop her phone ranged she looked at the caller id it was unknown number she picked up the call...

"hello.."

Khushi answered the call "mumma.. Vi ka birthday hai na to she wants me to stay here for longer"

Palak in concern "par khushi it is 8 o'clock late ho jayega aapko.. aap abhi kaka ke saath wapas ghar aayie.."

Khushi gets disappointed.. She disconnects the call..

Ruhana said "anvi usko jaane do choti hai abhi khushi"

Anvi agrees and Khushi goes with Ramlal.

Khushi comes into the house... Palak asked her "kaisi rahi party"

Khushi smiles broadly and spoke "bahut achi mumma pata hai unka ghar bahut bada tha... Toys they kitne sare.."

Palak speaks up "acha.. ab aap change karlo and so jao". Khushi agrees...

...

...

Palak was in the market purchasing grocery... Ruhana was also in the same market.

Ruhana said "ye pack kardo.. Haan"

Palak heard her voice.. She was sure it was Ruhana she turned back to see but Ruhana had gone already

"yeh mera wahem hai ya sach mein di hai yahan"

She ignores her thought and walks ahead.. Ruhana walked into another shop

"bhaiya ear rings dikhana.." she sees earrings and smiles as she selects one.. "yeh de dijiye" she takes them and leaves…

Here, Palak also entered the same shop.. "mujhe ear rings dekhne hai.."

The shop keeper shows her ear rings.. to much her luck she selects the same design which Ruhana had selected but with different color.. it was Red and which Ruhana took was Green.

"yeh wale dedo.." she takes them leaves the place…

Palak comes back to the basti.. Khushi was playing with kids..

"khushi chalo upar homework karna hai aapko ab"

Khushi nodes.. "mumma bas 5 minutes.."

Palak climbs up the stairs but her leg slips.. "Aah.." she sits on the stair itself. Khushi comes running to her.. "mumma kya hua?"

Palak says "kuch nhi bas pair mein halki si moch aa gayi hai"

Khushi gets angry with her "aap khushi ko bolti ho dhyan se chalo khud dekho kaise chalte ho"

Palak ruffles her hairs.. "Acha meri daadi amma.. chal.." she gets up and walks with much difficulty to the house..

Shanti bai enters in and fixes her leg.. "khushi tumhari mumma kal tak thik ho jayegi.."

Khushi nodes.. "Acha kaki.."

Shanta bai leaves .. Palak speaks up "Are khushi main aapke liye ear rings leke aayi thi dekho zara"

Khushi gets excited, she checks the bags and finds them.. "ek dum mast hai kal inhe main school ke function mein pehenke jaungi"

Palak shakes her head in agreement..

Khushi tells her strictly "dekho mumma mujhe aapka koi kaam nhi chahiye Vi meri partner hai.. and aapko Khushi ka performance dekhna hi hai"

Palak nodes "yes mam.."

….

Ruhana was with Anvi..

"acha anvi, tumhara competition kab hai?"

Anvi says while eating the dinner "mumma padso hai.. aap aaoge na"

Ruhana nodes "haan zaroor.. aur haan tumhare liye maine ear rings liye hai unhe pehenke jaana"

Anvi agrees "of course mumma.. aapki choice to best hai… aur pata hai aapko mere saath khushi perform kar rahi hai, specially aapke liye hai mera performance.."

Ruhana was curious to see the act now.. "thik hai ab to main pakka aaungi.."

….

Anvi and Khushi were in School preparing for the competition..

Khushi said "Vi, aap chinta mat karo khushi koi gadbar nhi karegi"

Anvi smiles and kisses her cheeks "I know meri khushi mujhe disappoint nhi karegi"

The event Evening, Palak entered the hall and grabbed a seat to sit. Ruhana also came to the function who was sitting 3 rows behind Palak.

The host said "so ladies and gentleman here we present our next performers.. please clap your hands..

Everyone clap.. the curtain raises..

Childhood of sisters is shown, and how they grew up to be with each other..

Khushi "di, main jaa rahi hoon.."

Anvi asked "kyun?"

"kyuki mujhe jaana hai bas…" Khushi speaks up and leaves the stage..

 _ **The background voice.. "bichde they wo, phir dubara milne ke liye.."**_

Anvi finds khushi.. "kaha chali gayi thi tum pata hai 3 mahine kaise guazare maine"

Khushi holds her ears "Sorry.." and they hug each other..

 _ **The background voice "kuch ajeeb sit hi harkatein uski, chup chup rehti thi wo.. khushi ka din tha wo jab dono saath har lamha jee rahe they.."**_

Khushi says "di, aap yeh lelo.."

Anvi nodes "Acha.. chalo shopping karte hai.."

 _ **The background voice "din dhala raat aayi.."**_

Khushi speaks up "soh jao.. di kal sab acha hoga.."

Anvi acts to sleep on the floor..

 _ **The background voice "sawera wo tha.. jab badi uthi thi"**_

Anvi wakes up.. "choti.. kaha ho choti!" she shouts.. but she was nowhere to be found..

 _ **The background voice "bin kuch kahe, hazar sawal diye jaa chuki thi wo kahi.."**_

The act ended everyone clapped… Palak was in tears as this reminded her of Ruhana and the past..

Ruhana was shocked with the act, Anvi and Khushi bow down.. Anvi waves her hand to Ruhana.. Ruhana too waves her back.. Palak turned back to see to whom Anvi was waving but she could not see the person as the audience was standing..

While going back home.. Ruhana asked Anvi.. "anvi wo act.."

Anvi looks at her and said "wo bachpan ka jo dikhaya wo sab aapse pucha tha maine aapko yaad hoga.. maasi ke baare mein.."

Ruhana nodes.. Anvi further tells "baki jitna yaad tha wahi dikhaya.. isse acha act mujhe milta hi nahi iss competition mein"

Ruhana sides hugs her.. and recalls the letter which Palak had left for her..

…..

Palak was with Khushi and asked her "khushi wo act Vi ne banaya?"

Khushi nodes "haan aapko acha laga na"

Palak speaks up "haan bahut acha tha.. acha tum use Vi bulati ho ya uska naam hi vi hai?" she asked as she had doubt in her mind..

Khushi nodes in no "Are nhi main usko Vi bulati hoon unka naam to Anvi hai.."

Palak gets shocked hearing this.. "Anvi.."

In her mind "palak tu kya soch rhi hai Anvi naam ke aur log bhi ho sakte hai.."

Khushi spoke up "mumma aap kaha kho jaate ho"

Palak nodes in nothing.. "kuch nhi.. aap mujhe Anvi se milwaogi?"

Khushi agrees "haan main to uss din bhi aa rhi thi par aap nhi mile.. kal school mein milwa dungi.."

Palak wanted to clear the doubt which was disturbing her a lot..

 **The next day**

Palak and Khushi went to the school..

Anvi was on the way to school along with Ruhana..

Anvi said "mumma aap bhi na zaroori hai kya meri teacher se milna"

Ruhana nodes "haan unka call aaya tha subah ab unhe urgent baat karni hogi to main kya kar sakti hoon"

Anvi shakes her head..

Khushi was standing with Palak at the gate and eyeing for Anvi.. "mumma Vi aati hi hogi.."

The auto stops, Khushi sees Anvi and smiles.. "mumma aa gayi Vi.."

Palak looks at the direction where Khushi was pointing.. Ruhana and Anvi both come out of the auto..

Khushi shouts "Vi…."

 **A/n: ending it here… will update soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: sorry for being late but laptop was not repaired.. now it is...**

Khushi waved her hand to Anvi.. "hello Vi"

Ruhana and Anvi comes to her.. Anvi asked her "tum yaha kyun kadhi ho?"

Khushi smiles and says "wo mumma ko aapse milne tha"

She turns to see but Palak was not there.. Khushi looks here and there but could not find her..

"are kaha gayi abhi to yahi thi" she said confusingly

Anvi replies her "koi nhi shayad unhe kaam hoga aap class mein jaao"

Khushi nodes, she rushes to her class, Anvi and Ruhana walk inside the school.. Palak was hiding behind the pillar as she saw Ruhana coming out of the auto. She had tears in her eyes.. "matlab di sach mein yahi hai aur Vi anvi hai.." she was happy to know that but was in dilemma why Ruhana is in Kanpur.

The principal came to her "Palak yeh kuch statements hai please inhe check karke aur report banake mujhe aaj dupahar tak de dena"

Palak takes the paper from her hand and speaks up "jee" she goes to her department to work.

Ruhana came to talk to her teacher..

"mam, kal ki performance was best and congratulations Anvi and Khushi had won the competition"

Ruhana looks at Anvi and feels proud of her.. "thank you mam"

Anvi hugs her mom.. "woohu.. papa ka idea kaam aaya.."

Ruhana looked at her "papa ka idea?" and asked confused

Anvi nodes "haan.. unhone to hint diya tha kuch aisa dikhao jo ek dum real ho related to life.. abhi jab aaye they papa mujhse milne to maine unse help li thi.." she takes her phone and calls Vineet to inform him about her victory.

Anvi's teacher speaks to other staff "haan, khushi ki mom issi school mein kaam karti hai na"

"yes mam accounts department mein" the staff replied

"Acha naam kya hai unka? Main unko bhi inform kar deti hoon"

Ruhana was about to walk out but stopped hearing the name..

"Mam, unka naam Palak hai.."

She recalled how Khushi reminded her of her sister.. Anvi's teacher moved towards the finance department.. Ruhana decided to clear her doubt.. she followed her but was stopped as only the school staff was allowed to enter in.

Anvi came there and tapped her shoulder, Ruhana turned and Anvi said "mumma aap ab jao main ghar aake aapse baat karti hoon"

She returned her the phone and rushed to her class.. Ruhana left the school..

"kahi wo meri gudiya to nhi.." a doubt raised her mind..

She received a call from her office and left for the work..

Whole while Ruhana and Palak were thinking about their respective doubts in their mind..

Later afternoon, when school hours were over, Ruhana came back again to school

She went straight to principal's office..

"miss priya.."

Priya spoke "yes.. aap kaun?"

"main Ruhana Anvi's mother" she introduced..

Priya smiles and said "oh please come in.."

Ruhana entered inside and settled down.. "yes how can I help you" Priya asked..

Ruhana replies "Khushi ki mother Palak kya aab mujhe unke baare mein kuch details de sakti hain"

Priya answered back "Dekhiye wo harami staff hai aur aise hum disclose nhi kar sakte kisike baare mein"

Ruhana signs but speaks up curiously "dekhiya please mera jaanna bahut zaroori hai.."

Priya strictly denies "I am sorry mam I really can't help you"

"acha aap mujhe unki koi tasveer to dikha hi sakti hai na?" she asked

Priya nodes… "jee.. Annual day par kheechi thi tasveer waha saamne" pointing towards the direction. Ruhana turned and saw the picture there were many of them, she got up and went close to the picture and found the person she was looking.. yes it was her whom she was searching from 6 years.. she touched it and tears rolled down her eyes.. "palle"

Ruhana turned and said "Thank you.." and went away from there..

She came back home and Anvi was already there.. she asked "mumma aap itni jaldi aa gaye"

Ruhana replied back "haan acha Anvi tujhe pata hai khushi kaha rehti hai?"

Anvi nodes "haan.. usne bataya tha aap kyun puch rahe ho?"

Ruhana replies back "maine socha tumhe uske saath khelne bhi to jaana chahiye.. chalo chalte hai"

Anvi jumps from the sofa.. "Really.. woohu.. thik hai chalo"

Anvi went to change and came back.. they went towards the basti…

"mumma Khushi school ke pass wali basti mein hi rehti hai apni mumma ke saath"

Ruhana replies "acha.."

After sometime, they arrived outside the chawl.. they get down.. Anvi went in excitedly.. Khushi was playing on the square area which was like a ground.. Anvi went to her and they started playing..

Here Palak was coming down and stood in the queue to get the water..

"shanta kaki aaj pani kuch jaldi aa gaya" she complained..

Shanta nodes "haan.. kam se kam 2 baalti bhar lena ab pata nhi kal kab aaye"

Palak smiles a bit and nodes "haan leke aayi hun 2 baalti"

Ruhana was hiding and saw her sister.. Palak's turn came and she opened the tap and filled the buckets. She lifted both upstairs with help of laxmi's son..

Ruhana moved ahead and stood on the entrance door..

 _ **"di main kyun khana banau aap ho na.."**_

 _ **"di main bas pani pee sakti hoon bhar nhi sakti aapke hote hue mujhe kaam karne ki zaroorat hi kya hai"**_

Palak was arranging khushi's study table..

"ye ladki bhi na kitni baar kaha hai thik se rakha kar par sunti nhi" she complained to herself.

Palak felt someone's presence around her. She turns and finds someone standing at the door. She moved forward to see who it was.. 'kya hua shanta kaki"

Shanta speaks up "are wo shakar khatam ho gaya todha milega"

Palak nodes and smiles "aayie deti hoon" she took the bowl from her and went to get the sugar.. "kaki aap zara khushi ko upar bejh dengi"

Shanta nodes "Haan abhi jaungi neeche to bejh dungi"

Palak comes back and gives her the sugar..

...

Khushi tells to anvi "acha hua aap aa gaye chalo mumma se milo"

Anvi speaks up "baad mein abhi mujhe jana hai mumma wait kar rhi hai bahar"

Khushi nodes.. Anvi left thinking "mumma aise kyun gayi?"

Anvi comes out of the basti and saw Ruhana stopping an auto.. They sat inside and left the place... She recalled when I she saw palak...

The annual day function had arrived and both anvi and khushi were excited for it..

Ruhana arrived there.. Palak saw her and hide herself behind the pillar..

Everyone was at the auditorium.. Palak moved towards the auditorium but stopped as Ruhana was standing in front of her.. Palak was shocked to see her. Ruhana looked at her and asked "bhaag rahi ho mujhse"

Palak nodes in no.. Tears rolled down her eyes she ran to Ruhana and hugged her...

"di.." she uttered while crying.. Ruhana pushed her hard, Palak looked at her shockingly…

 **A/n: hash.. ending...it here... hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Palak looked at her with mixed of emotions..

Palak was about to say something but something stopped her... the next moment she placed her hand on her right cheek. Ruhana had slapped her hard on her face. Palak looked up at her.

"di... matlab pata hai iska.." Ruhana asked her in anger.. Yes she was angry with her for leaving her without speaking to her once... She busted out her anger on her...

"6 saal... Ek baar bhi phone nhi kiya tune.. chali gayi... Mujhe chodke anvi ko chodke.. Kyun?" Ruhana shouted at her..

"3 mahine tere saath na rehne ka zakhm bhara nhi tha jo tune 6 saal ka aur gehra zakhm de diya"

Palak tries to explain "di.. main kya karti main aap par bojh nhi banna chahti thi"

Ruhana grabbed her hands and jerked her a few times "boj kaun behen boj hoti hai.. Haan? Aur tune socha kaise tu mujhse door ho jayegi to main khush rahungi"

"anvi apne mumma aur papa ke saath rehna chahti thi aur main janti thi aap kabhi raazi nhi hote mere hote hue.. Isliye" palak spoke with choky voice

Ruhana cut her in between and said "isliye chali gayi.. Kaise bhool gyi tu tere bina maine jeena seekha nhi... Mere liye hamesha se tu pehle hai baki sab baad mein"

Palak looked at her and said "isliye to chali gayi ek aur zimedari aapke kandhe par nhi aane de sakti thi main"

Ruhana scolds her further "tujhe samajh hai tune kya kiya hai.. Jab anvi aayi thi tune hi kaha tha hum milke usko sambalenge.. chahe jaise haalat ho.. To khushi ko bhi sambal lete.. Are nhi chahiye mujhe aisi khushi jo meri behen ko mujhse door rakhe.." tears started to flow her eyes..

"ab badi ho gayi hai na meri zaroorat ki kya hai tujhe" she utters.. Palak shakes her head in no..

"nhi di.." she tries to hold her but Ruhana jerks it away..

"nhi.. tu jaa reh akeli.. tu mujhse pyar hi nhi karti... tujhe meri parwah hi nhi hai.. jaa tu" she speaks up..

Palak nodes in no and grabs her hand again, "di.. please.. aapke bina rehna mere liye aasan nhi tha bahut yaad aati thi aapki aur Anvi ki.. raat bhar main apne bure sapno ke karan so nhi pati thi... aati thi aapki yaad.." tears flowing down her eyes rapidly... "Aap mujhe maar lo.. daant lo kuch bhi karlo par ab mat jao.."

Ruhana frees her hand and speaks up a loud "bas.. main teri ab koi baat nhi sunungi.. tu jaise reh rahi hai reh akeli.. ab main tujhe mudke dubara nhi dekungi.."

Ruhana turns to leave but Palak grabs her chuni pallu... She kneels down... Ruhana turns to her and looks down at her..

Palak apologizes "maaf kardo di.. mat jao chodke.. zaroorat hai aapki nhi raha jaata aapke bina"

Ruhana recalls when Palak first went to the school same way she holds her cloth to stop her.. "mat jao di.."

"aapke jaise samajhdar nhi hun na.. der se samajhti hoon.. Plz mat jao"

Ruhana keeps on looking at her and she could not control her tears from rolling down... she rushes to her and kneels down.. She kisses all over her face.. Palak cries..

Ruhana then hugs her by comforting her into arms..

"kahi nhi jaungi.. gayi to tu thi mujhe chodke"

Palak speaks up "sorry.. Ab nhi jaungi I promise"

They remain in the hug for long time, After sometime they separate from hug.. Ruhana wipes Palak's tears. Palak wipes Ruhana's.. They get up Ruhana says "kitni patli ho gayi ho tum thik se khati peeti nhi kya?"

Palak nodes in no "aap nhi they na khayal rakhne ke liye mera.."

Khushi and Anvi arrive at the corridor and see them together.. Anvi was shocked to see Palak. Khushi "mumma.." she rushed to Palak but Anvi stopped her..

"ruko khushi"

Palak said "aap.. yahan they itne saal se aur Anvi school mein pta hi nhi chala" then her eyes fell on khushi and Anvi.. She smiled seeing anvi... She walks towards Anvi.. Anvi watched her coming..

They stood in front of each other.. Palak recalled little anvi.. She touched her face.. "anvi.." she uttered.. Anvi jerked her hand away.. Ruhana and Khushi looked at them..

"aap kaun ho?" anvi refused to recognize her..

Palak spoke up "anvi main hun tumhari maasi bhool gayi tum"

Anvi replies while shouting at her in anger.. "bhool to aap gayi mujhe aur mumma ko.. aapki himmat kaise hue anvi ki family ko break karne ki"

Palak tries to justify "baat to suno.. I am sorry"

Anvi refused to listen "nahi.. Aap dusri baar anvi ko bina bataye gayi wo bhi kitne saalo ke liye.. I will not forgive you"

Palak eyes at ruhana to help her out.. But Ruhana refuses handle yourself.

Anvi spoke "aap mumma ki taraf kya dekh rahi ho? Pta bhi hai kitna miss kiya aapko humne.. Aapko nhi pata.. Jao aap raho akele" and went away from there..

Palak was left speechless.. After all she is Ruhana's daughter and Anvi's anger was justified..

Khushi finally spoke, "mumma vi ne aapko kyu daanta khushi ko kuch samajh nhi aa raha"

Palak bends down to her level and says sadly "kyuki wo naraz hai mujhse main usko chodke gayi"

Khushi looked at her and gave confuse expression..

Ruhana moved to them, Palak said "khushi, Vi aapki di hai.. Aur yeh aapki maasi"

Khushi smiled as she understood now.. "oh.. Acha koi na vi ko main leke aati hoon"

She ran to Anvi... Anvi was sitting on the stairs of the corridor. Khushi came and sat beside her "Vi aap meri mumma se gussa mat ho plz aapne bola tha na gussa kabhi nhi karna chahiye phir aap kyun ho?"

Anvi looks at Khushi and says "tum samjogi nhi"

Khushi pouts and speaks up "samjao warna khushi bhi aapse katti"

Anvi tries to pacify khushi "are.."

Khushi walks away.. She comes to palak and says "mumma ghar chalo plz.. Khushi ki baat nhi maanti vi.."

Palak looks at Ruhana but Khushi pulls her and they walk out of the auditorium..

Anvi comes to Ruhana running "mumma khushi gayi kya?"

Ruhana nodes "Haan wo gyi"

Anvi says angrily "hadh hai maasi mujhse baat karne hi nhi aayi"

Ruhana speaks up "anvi aise nhi kehte..papa ne kya kaha tha ki maasi mile to gussa nhi karna unko saath rakhna aur khushi aayi thi na tumhare pass to phir"

Anvi looked on and started walking ahead...

"kuch bhi ho jaye main maasi ko maaf nhi karungi"

She turned her face and said "aap aise kyu khade ho chalo na yahan se"

Ruhana nodes and starts to walk along with her... they took the cab and went to their home.

The next day, Palak and Khushi came to school. Khushi went to her classroom. Palak saw Anvi, and went to her "Anvi meri baat suno plz"

Anvi looked at her and said "mam, I am getting late for class excuse me" she passed by her and left. Palak signed in disappointment.

Palak was working on the laptop, she thinks about Anvi.. she takes out her phone and sees a number on the list. She stared at the number, tears rolled down her eyes. She hesitated pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

The person from other side picked up the call, "hello, ASP Vineet Singhania here"

Palak could not speak a word.. she silently cried, she can never forget because of him she is today free from that Viraj..

Vineet said "Anvi aap ho kya? hello?"

Palak disconnected the call as she could not talk to him.

 **Mumbai**

Vineet looked at the number and was bewildered… he thought to call Anvi but realized she must be in school now… so he decided to call her after her school is over.

Shinde came to him "sir humhe kuch suspects mile hai" then he got busy with another case.

….

Anvi reached home and took out the phone which Ruhana had given her for emergency…. She dialed a number… Vineet picked up the call. "anvi main ek case mein"

But Anvi interrupts and says "Papa Anvi ko bhi aapse important baat karni hai"

Vineet excuses himself and moves to a side. "bolo kya hua?"

Anvi speaks up "main bahut gussa hoon!"

Vineet says "maine to kuch kiya nhi"

Anvi pouts and speaks up "Aapse nhi maasi se, wo Kanpur mei hi thi"

Vineet was surprised and thought maybe it was Palak who called him.. "to aap unhe ghar leke aaye ki

nhi?"

Anvi nodes in no.. "nhi main unse bilkul baat nhi krungi aise kaise gayi wo anvi ko chodke"

Vineet tries to make her understand "Anvi aap bhool gayi aapne papa se kya promise kiya tha?"

Anvi replies "par papa.. wo mere saamne thi hamesha se aur mujhse chipti rahi... main bahut naraz hoon unse"

Vineet says "Anvi.. wo maasi hai na aapki aur aapki mumma ne ache se class li hogi to agar ab aap bhi apni maasi se naraz rahogi to aapki maasi upset ho jayegi... itne saal baad wo mili hai aapko to aapko to unhe hug karna chahiye tha na..."

Anvi listens to him but remains determine on her decision and disconnects the call..

 **to be continued...**

 **A/n: ending it here.. finally sister meet will Anvi and Palak reunite? Stay tuned for next update... will be updating soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I am glad my sisters loved the previous chapter.. here is the quick update..**

Palak was cooking food for khushi and herself.. She looked at Khushi who was busy playing with her friends..

"anvi ko ab kaise samjau.." she thinks in her mind..

After sometime the dinner was prepared she said "khushi khana kha lo chalo"

Khushi nodes.. "bunty, choti kal khelenge abhi jao tum log"

The kids left and Khushi sits on the floor.. Palak brings the plate and serves her the food "jaldi se khao"

Khushi spoke up "khushi ko aap khilate ho na"

Palak nodes... She takes the bite of chapati and feds her..

Khushi smiles "maaza aa gaya.."

Palak takes another and was about to fed khushi, someone grabbed her hand and turned it.. Palak looked at the person and tears rolled down her eyes.. The person took the bite into her mouth and started chewing.

 _"main bhi hun khane ke liye" the person complained.. Palak smiled looking at her anvi hugged her and started crying.._

 _"kyu gaye aap anvi ko chodke haan? Jante ho kitna miss kiya aapko anvi ne"_

 _Palak answers back "sorry beta.. ab kabhi nhi jaungi i promise"_

 _Anvi separate from the hug and looks around.. "aap yahan rehte ho"_

 _"aur khushi aapki beti hai meri behen" anvi looks at Khushi... Khushi gives her a smile.. Anvi ruffles her hairs_

 _Khushi irritated speaks up "mere hair spoil mat kara karo"_

 _Everyone laugh at this comment of her_

 _Ruhana says "ek dum apni maa pe gayi hai"_

 _"Haan mumma ab samajh aaya kyu khushi se itna lagav ho gaya tha"_

 _Ruhana nodes..._

 _Khushi speaks up "mumma ab hum maasi aur vi ke saath rahenge na?"_

 _Palak shakes her head "mujhe mna karke daant todi khani hai" to which Ruhana and Anvi smiles_

Khushi snipped her fingers in front of Palak and she looked around no one was around except her and Khushi. She realized it was all her imagination, so she continued feeding her.

Khushi looked at the door and smiled as Ruhana was there on the door, "maasi" she uttered

Palak turned back and smiled seeing her, but was upset because Anvi did not came along.. Ruhana entered inside and said "ab bahut hua chalo ab ghar chale"

khushi jumps in excitement and moves out of the house "ye main sabko bataungi"

Khushi comes down and shouts "suno sab ab main aur mumma apne ghar jayenge maasi ke saath"

Palak tries calling Khushi "beta,, baat to suno" but Khushi had already moved out.. she then looked at Ruhana and asked her "ab tak naraz hai?"

Ruhana nodes in disappointment, "par tum fikar mat karo ek baar ghar aa jao uska gussa apne aap gayab ho jayega" Palak nodes…

Palak comes out and sees khushi playing with her friends..

"ye jagah ye log bahut miss karegi khushi sabko"

Ruhana speaks up, after finding Palak being emotional from the thought of leaving the place "yahan se door todhi hai"

Palak replies her "di.. inn logo ne bahut support kiya hai mujhe specially ramlal kaka ne laxmi kaki ne"

Ruhana smiles, palak further says "are aao aapko milwati hun unse saamne wale ghar mein"

She pulls Ruhana and takes her to their quarter.

Laxmi was hanging clothes outside. Palak said "kaki"

Laxmi looked at her and smiles "are palak kya hua kuch chahiye?"

Palak nodes no "nhi aapko unse milwana tha jisne main pyar karti hun meri di"

Eyeing at her.. Laxmi looks at her and greets "aapki behen bahut pyari hai aur iski beti jabse aayi hai hamari basti mein raunak hi raunak hai"

Ruhana thanks her "aapka shukriya aapne itne saal meri iss paagal" slapping her head lightly "ka khayal rakha"

They hear Khushi voice and moved back in...

Ruhana speaks up "chalo khushi jaldi se saaman pack karo hum ghar jayenge"

Palak answers her "di abhi aap ghar jao main khushi ke saath ek do din mein aa jaungi"

Ruhana looks at her and says "no.. Mujhe tumpar trust nhi tum phir bhaag jaoge tumhe leke hi jaungi"

Palak signs and tries to make her understand "di please samjho na… mujhe owner ko inform karna hai yahan bhi kafi kuch hai.. I promise main kahin nhi jaungi"

Ruhana looks at Khushi, who assures her she will bring her mother.. "thik hai.. agar nhi aayi na to mujhse bura koi nhi hoga…"

Palak nodes, after sometime Ruhana left from there…

The next day, Palak packed all her important belongings.. She looked at the small place where she had spent 6 years of life. Khushi was outside playing with her friends. Palak took out the luggage and locked the quarter. She turned and owner was there. She handed the key to him and said "thank you aapne muskil waqt mein meri bahut madad ki. aur ye hai iss mahine ka pura kiraya"

Owner smiled and said "sukhriya.. Khayal rakhiye ga apna"

Palak nodes and walks further.. Shanta bai was standing there and smiled looking at her "aap hamesha bolti hai aaj kuch nhi kahengi?"

Shanta looked at her and had tears in her eyes "khushi chali jayegi to hamari balti kaun chupayega.. Kapde kaun gayab karega"

Palak smiles a bit "shukriya aapne khushi ko jhela"and hugs her...

Shanta hands her something" ye sweater tumhare liye banaya tha socha tha tand mein tumhe dungi"

Palak takes it and says "main ise zaroor pehnungi"

Palak meets everyone and was emotional leaving them.. Specially Ramlal and his family..

Khushi came running to palak" mumma kya hum yahan phir nhi ayenge?"

Palak noded" ayenge na.. Aapka jab mann kare aap aana"

Khushi smiles.. Ramlal says "beta main hi tumhe yahan laaya tha aur main hi tumhe leke jaunga chalo" he lifted the suitcase and moved outside. Palak and Khushi waved final bye to everyone and left to their home...

The auto stops sudden with a jerk, palak asked "kya hua kaka"

Ramlal says "beta yeh gadi wale bhi na"

Palak looks outside and gets angry as car has hit the auto. She then says "kaka ek minute" she gets down and scolds the driver "hello.. andhe ho kya dekhke nhi chala sakte"

The driver speaks up "sorry jaldi mein tha wo sir ko"

Palak shouts more at him "tumhare sir my foot"

Ramlal comes out of the auto and tells her "beta rehne do chalte hai"

Palak says "aise kaise rehnedun aapki auto ko sketch aa gya hai"

Other vehicle from behind horn, Ramlal takes Palak forcefully inside the auto.. The window of the back of the car opens and the man looks at the Palak and smiles. Palak glares at him angrily the car and auto moves opposite direction..

Palak says "kaka.. Aapne kyu roka mujhe"

Ramlal speaks up "beta chota sa kharoch hai hota hai ab tum wapas apne ghar ja rhi ho khushi se jao"

Khushi interrupts and speaks up "dadu.. khushi ke saath jaa rhi hai mumma"

Palak and Ramlal laugh at this comment of her... After sometime they reached at home.

Khushi jumps out of the auto and smiles "ghar aa gaye yaay"

And runs towards the house.. Palak comes out of the auto and stares at the home. She recalls the time she had spent here in her childhood.

"acha beta chalta hun phir yaad karna"

Palak looks at Ramlal and says "aapka jitna shukriya karun kam hoga kaka.. Aapne mujhe rehne ko ek jagah di aur bahut kiya hai.. Kabhi meri zaroorat pade to yaad kijiye"

Ramlal nodes and droves off.. Palak takes the luggage and moves towards the house.. The door was open as khushi was already inside, Palak stood at the door as someone said "aap andar nhi aa sakti"

Palak looked in front it was Anvi.

Palak was about to say something but anvi paused her with "nhi mujhe kuch nhi sunna hai.."

Ruhana comes and smiles seeing Khushi and Palak finally arrived. "anvi aise nhi karte?"

Anvi looked at her and said "mumma main Khushi se gussa nhi hun isliye wo andar aa sakti hai lekin maasi sorry Ms. Palak Malhotra nhi aa sakti"

Ruhana signs she was about to say something but Anvi had already left from there.. Ruhana turned to Palak and said "andar aao.. tum"

She enters into the house and looks around.. "di ghar to waisa hi hai"

Ruhana says "Haan aur tumhare room bhi" pointing towards up..

Khushi pouts and says "khushi ka room kaha hai?"

Anvi comes to Khushi smiling and says "khushi aapka room aur mera room ek hai chalo dikhati hun"

Anvi takes khushi upstairs, ignoring Palak completely…

Ruhana takes Palak to her room. She looks at it and smiles.. She opens her wardrobe and looks at the clothes hanging which she left at mumbai. She took out a dress and touched it. Ruhana placed her hand on her shoulder. Palak looks at her with tears in her eyes "di.. ye dress aapne kyun sambalke rakha hai aap jante ho ab mujhe iss shaadi ke jode ki zaroorat nhi" she takes out the suitcase from up and keeps it inside closing it. She wipes her tears and starts unpacking other things..

Ruhana recalls...

 ** _Ruhana and Palak were at the shop and Palak looked at the dress "wow di dekho kitna khoobsurat lehenga hai"_**

 ** _Ruhana smiles "Haan par ye bridal lehenga hai"_**

 ** _Palak says to the shopkeeper "bhaiya isko fatafat se pack kar dijiye"_**

 ** _Ruhana looks at her and says "are abhi tujhe kya zaroorat hai iski"_**

 ** _Palak makes her understand "di.. You know main apne clothes mein compromise nhi karti kya pta 5-6 saal baad mujhe koi bridal dress pasand nhi aaya to.. Isliye i will only wear this.."_**

Ruhana in her mind thinks "tere saath jo hua wo main bdal nhi sakti par tujhe achi zindagi de zaroor sakti hoon"

Later at the dining table..

Khushi was sitting on the chair, Palak moved towards the kitchen but Ruhana stopped her "tum baitho jaake"

Palak says "lekin di"

Ruhana scolds her with "kaha na baitho"

Palak nodes and sits beside Khushi, Ruhana and Anvi comes with the food and settle on the dining table.

Khushi looks at the vegetables and makes faces "ew.. mujhe nhi khana yeh"

Palak looks at Ruhana who was eyeing her.. Palak smiled a bit.. Ruhana shakes her head "maa beti ek jaise hai"

Anvi speaks up "mumma.. khushi ka to pata nhi par uski mumma kuch zyada hi nakhra karti hai" taunting at Palak by eyeing at her..

Anvi moved into her room after the dinner, Palak gets upset by behavior of Anvi…

Ruhana places her hand on hers.. "palle main samjaungi use"

Palak looked at her and said "nahi di wo apni jagah sahi hai, maine galti ki uski family ko break kiya maine.. bhool gayi thi main bhi uski family ka hissa hoon.. aap fikar mat karo main mana lungi usey akhir kab tak apni maasi se naraz rahegi.." she smiled a bit..

 **A/n: so ending it here a long chapter.. next i will update by saturday :) after my wattpad story update.. till then take care and please comment**


	10. Chapter 10

During the night time, Palak was inside her room, she was having some pending file work.. Khushi came inside the room..

"mumma khushi ko sulao na plz" she complained..

Palak looked at her and answered "khushi beta I am sorry par mumma ko kal yeh submit karna hai aaj aap khudse soh jao"

Khushi pouts and nodes.. "nahi na.. aap sulao khushi ko"

Palak signs, Ruhana enter inside the room and say "Are khushi koi baat nhi aaj maasi aapko sula deti hai"

Palak smiled at this, Khushi nodes and went with Ruhana into the other room..

Khushi lays down on bed, Ruhana covers her with the blanket and pats her head lightly so she could sleep… after sometime khushi falls sleep, Ruhana kisses her forehead and turns of the light. She comes to Palak finds her busy with her file work.

"palle so ja kal school jaana hai na?" She told her in concern.

Palak looked at her and says "di school ka extension plan mujhe kal submit karna hai bas ek ganta ka kaam hai main phir so jaungi.. aap jaake so jayie"

Ruhana goes back into her room..

The next day, Palak woke up and looked at the time it was 7 am. She signed.. "aaj to pakka late hongi" she got up from bed folding the blanket and arranging it properly left to wake up Khushi. She was about to enter inside the room but Anvi stopped her with "aap andar nhi aa sakti strangers are not allowed to enter inside this room"

Palak signs and says "lekin Khushi ko uthana hai school ke liye"

Anvi looks at Khushi who was sleeping on other single bed peacefully.. and tells "anvi usko utha degi aap jao yahan se"

Palak tries to convince her "lekin wo nhi uthegi tumse"

Anvi replies "aap jao maine kaha na" Palak signs and goes outside…

Palak was walking down the stairs and thinks "kaise Anvi ko manau"

Anvi tries to wake up khushi.. "khushi ho late ho rahi ho tum school ke liye"

Khushi does not wake up.. Anvi goes to her and tries to wake her "utho na.."

Khushi gets up rubs her eyes.. "vi.. khushi ko school nhi jaana hai"

Anvi answers her "ab aise drama mat karo.. chalo jaldi.." Khushi nodes.. Anvi was talking bath, Palak entered inside the room and made khushi wear her school dress..

Khushi whispers "mumma vi gussa hai aapse?"

Palak nodes "haan beta.. bahut gussa hai.."

She combs her hairs and ties them properly.. Khushi runs down to breakfast table…

Ruhana smiles seeing her and said "Ready ho gayi?"

Khushi nodes happily.. Ruhana served her breakfast..

Inside the room Palak looked at the pictures hanging on the wall and smiled.. she heard the door opening sound of the bathroom.. she quickly went out of the room..

Palak was on the breakfast table.. "khushi jaldi se finish karo.. mumma ko late ho raha hai.."

Khushi drinks her milk, takes her bag… Anvi was heading towards the exit "mumma main jaa rhi hoon"

Ruhana spoke up "ruko anvi.. khushi aur tumhari maasi bhi aa rahi hai"

Anvi moved out with Khushi.. Palak took her bag and followed them..

Ruhana signs.. "yeh chue billi ka khel pta nhi kab khatam hoga inka"

…

Later in afternoon, Trio get back home..

Palak bits her tongue "main di se chabi lena to bhool hi gayi"

Anvi looks at her and then takes out the key from the flower pot and opens the lock. They enter inside..

"Aap dono change karlo main lunch ready kar deti hoon"

Khushi opens the tv and sits on the couch.. Anvi smiles seeing her.. as she use to do the same when she was of her age..

Palak scolds her "khushi dress to jake change karlo.."

Khushi answers "mumma bas 10 minutes.."

After the lunch, Khushi and Anvi got busy in playing at the garden outside the house.. Palak smiled seeing them.. she went upstairs and cleaned up the room..

"yeh khushi bhi na kitna mess up karke rakha hai kamre ko" she arranged the things properly to its place. Palak folded the clothes and went to keep them inside the cupboard, as soon as she kept them in her eyes fall on something.. she took out the album and sat on the bed.. she opened it and admired the photos. She looked at the Anvi's picture how she took it.. she looked back inside the cupboard and found other things. It was a teddy bear which she gifted her on her 3rd birthday, a toy airplane on 5th birthday. Her eyes became moist.. she recalled…

 _ **Palak said "Anvi please baat to suno"**_

 _ **Anvi looks back at her "nhi mujhe aapki baat nhi sunni hai aapne anvi ko promise kiya tha ki aap uske birthday par usko scotty doge"**_

 _ **Palak smiled at her and says "are par abhi aap bahut chote ho aap scotty kaise chalaoge"**_

 _ **Anvi glared at her and replies "anvi stupid nhi hai.. meri friend ke pass hai kids scotty remove wali to anvi bhi wo chala sakti hai"**_

 _ **Ruhana spoke up "koi zaroorat nhi hai palak iski har demand puri karni hai.. bilkul nhi milegi scotty.."**_

 _ **Anvi pouts and goes inside her room.. "scotty chahiye chahiye chahiye"**_

 _ **Palak signs.. she goes into her room.. "naraz ho maasi se"**_

 _ **Anvi folds her arms and faces towards the wall.. Palak answers her "Acha thik hai maasi mumma ko bina bataye apni anvi ke scotty layegi.. uske next birthday par"**_

 _ **Anvi smiles a bit but pretends to be angry.. "aap anvi se jhoot mat bolo.."**_

 _ **Palak turns her around and says "are.. sachi.."**_

 _ **Anvi smiles broadly and speaks up "Agar aap nhi laaye to anvi aapse bahut gussa ho jayegi.."**_

 _ **Palak hugs her..**_

Tear slipped down her eyes and she spoke to herself "sorry anvi, maine apna promise pura nhi kiya, kaise samjau tumhe niyati ka khel.. sab badal deta hai"

She heard Khushi and Anvi voice, she kept back everything inside the cupboard and went down stairs..

Ruhana had come back from office… "di aap aa gaye main chai lati hoon aapke liye"

Ruhana nodes "nhi palle mujhe chai nhi chahiye.."

Anvi brings water for her, Ruhana takes it.. "mumma.. kal Sunday hai to hum teeno movie dekhne chale?"

Ruhana gets angry at her now "anvi ab bahut ho gaya kab tak aise ignore karogi palak ko.."

Anvi answers her back "mumma.. main.."

Palak interrupts in "di please Anvi ko mat daanto.. uska gussa hona jayaz hai.. aap teeno kal movie ke liye chale jaana waise bhi mujhe school ka bahut zaroori kaam hai.."

The next day as decided, Ruhana Khushi and Anvi went for movie on Palak's insist.. Ruhana agreed..

Around 3pm they returned home.. khushi spoke up "maasi bahut bhook lagi hai aap khushi ko kuch do na"

Ruhana nodes "haan beta aap jaake Tv dekho tab tak main aapke liye kuch lati hoon"

Anvi stopped for a moment and looked at something.. she was really happy.. she went and jumped on the thing..

"wow.. new scotty.. mumma yeh aap mere liye laye.." she chuckled.

Palak was standing on the door folding her arms and lean against the wall watching Anvi.. Anvi went inside the house and shouts "mumma aapne mere liye scotty liya woohu.."

Ruhana shouts from inside the kitchen "Are main kyun scotty lungi… abhi to bilkul nhi.."

Anvi then recalled.. how Ruhana completely denied her demand and Palak promised her to give her scotty on her next birthday..

Palak came to her and looked at her "maine apna promise pura nhi kiya tha.. isliye to mujhse ab tak naraz thi.. ab…" her voice became heavy.. After a pause she continued "ab to kar diya na… ab to mat raho naraz.."

Anvi looked at her and tears rolled down her eyes.. "aap.. aap..ko yaad tha.. par itna time lagaya aapne"

She could not control herself and hugged her tightly… "kyun gaye aap chodke.. jo gift aapko anvi ke 7th birthday par dena chahiye tha wo aap aaj de rahe ho kitna intezar karaya aapne Anvi ko"

Palak ruffles her hairs "I am sorry please bahut tang kiya tujhe.. di ko.. par tu janti hai na I am not so samajdaar"

Anvi smiles a bit.. and looks at her "par mujhe ye scotty nhi chahiye aap isko wapas kardo itna expensive gift anvi nhi legi"

Palak grabs her hand into hers and says.. "tum to bade hone ke saath saath samajdar ho gayi ho.. lekin main yeh tumhe de rhi hoon.. aur tum mujhe mana nhi kar sakti kyuki aaj bhi main tumhari maasi hoon aur tumhari har zid ko pura karungi.. di ke khilaf jake"

Anvi hugs her one more time.. "please maasi dubara mat jaana anvi ki family todke.."

"nhi jaungi kabhi nhi.."

Ruhana was watching her sister and daughter together, she had tears welled up in her eyes when a pair of hands hugged her. She turned to find Khushi hugging her. She bent to her level when the girl wiped off her tears. Ruhana smiled when she said.. "Maasi... Aap ro mat. Khushi ko acha ni lagta."

Ruhana smiled and cupped her face... "Haan... Ab maasi khush hai. Khushi aur uski mumma jo aa gaye hain."

Khushi chuckled and hugged her. Ruhana smeared her head when she heard a voice...

"Arey... Main bhi hu yahan... Mujhe bhi hug chahiye."

Khushi and Ruhana turned to find Anvi standing near them. Khushi pulled her hand...

"toh aao na Vi... Kisne mana kiya!"

Ruhana, Palak and Anvi laughed on her comment. Ruhana smiled and pulled both the girls in a hug.

Four of them moved into bedroom and sat down on bed..

Khushi spoke "vi… khushi mujhe aapko mumma ka ek secret batana hai.."

Palak looked at Khushi and was confused which secret she was talking about…

"khushi ne ek photo dekha tha ghar par mumma roj roti thi wo photo dekhle khushi ke sone ke baad.. par mumma bhool gayi khushi is intelligent and todhi si noise mein bhi wo uth jati hai.."

Palak eyed at Khushi, "tumne mujhse kabhi pucha nhi"

Khushi speaks up "ab khushi aapko aur sad todhi kar sakti thi.."

Ruhana and Anvi looked at each other.. anvi replies "very bad maasi.."

Ruhana speaks up "Acha.. to khushi aapka bhi to koi secret hoga.."

Khushi thinks "nhi khushi ka koi secret nhi hai kyuki khushi job hi karti hai sabke saamne karti hai.."

Palak hits her head lightly "exactly di.. pata hai puri basti mein khushi ki aawas sunayi deti thi.. kabhi kisike kapde gayab kar diye kabhi kisiki balti gira di.. ek baar to isne hamari laxmi kaki ko unke ghar mein lock kar diya"

Khushi answers her "unhone khushi ko daanta tha isliye.."

"kitni badi galti ki na maine.. anvi ko mauka nhi diya khushi ke saath khelne ka aur na aapko khushi ne nanhe kadam ko dekhne ka" she became emotional..

The silent prevailed for a moment.. Anvi said "Are ab bahut hua emotional attyachar.. bhook lagi hai chalo khana khate hai.."

They went down to have dinner…

 **Later that night...**

Ruhana warmed milk for Anvi, palak and Khushi. She moved to the girl's room... She gave them their glasses. Khushi made a face but on seeing Palak, she drank the milk in one go. Ruhana remembered the past and felt as if the history was repeating itself, now in face of Khushi.

When Palak asked, she denied saying she's okay.

A while later, when she came there, she saw Palak putting the girls to sleep. She smiled and admired her little sister who was grown real big in last 6 years. She could see her as a responsible girl. She came out of her trance when Palak snipped her fingers in front of her. She looked at her...

"Kya hua Di.?" Palak asked her after seeing her lost somewhere

"Kuch nahi, bas yeh dekh rahi thi ki meri gudiya kitni badi ho gayi hai." Ruhana replied patting her cheeks.

She smiled... "aap thik kehti thi di, waqt sab sikha deta hai." she said while moving out of the room.

Ruhana followed her to her room. Palak turned to her.. "pata hai di, ek din aisa ni hota tha jab main aapko yaad ni krti thi." she said.

"toh kyun gayi mujhe chhod ke? Tune socha kaise ki tere bina jee lungi main?" she said.

"Main already apko itna hurt kar chuki thi di. Aur fir Anvi bhi toh thi... Usey uske papa se alag... Kaise?" her voice choked.

Ruhana too had tears in her eyes. She said... "mujhe sab manzoor hai gudiya... Lekin tu yeh janti hai ki mere liye tu pehle hai... Fir tu yeh kaise soch sakti hai ki mujhe koi takleef hogi." she said.

Palak held her hands... "sorry di, Main ab samjhi aap kitna karte they... humare liye... aur maine kuch nahi kiya... aapko pareshan kiya na?" she looked at her.

Ruhana nodded... "han bahut pareshan kiya. Lekin... Lekin main khush hu ki tu mujhe mil gayi...6 saal se bhi ek sheher mein hoke hum nhi mile... Kitna ajeeb hai na?" she said.

Palak didn't say a word, instead kept her head in her lap. Ruhana began smearing her head and within no time she was asleep. Ruhana smiled looking at her... Today, after a long time, both the sisters had a peaceful sleep.

 **A/n: hash… ending it here.. will update next soon.. :) hope you all liked this..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: hello.. here is the next update..**

 **Trio's angel – "hehe.. aapki 2 wishes hai dekhte hai kaunsi puri hoti hai aur kaunsi nahi? :P"**

… **..**

Ruhana woke up, she tried to get up but something stopped her from moving. She looked and found her sister placing her hand around her waist and sleeping peacefully. She did not want to disturb her sleep, so she decided to wait for her to wake up. After sometime Palak opened her eyes and looked up, Ruhana was half sitting and admiring her.

Palak removed her hand and spoke up "aapne uthaya kyun nhi mujhe?"

Ruhana answered her "itne samay baad tujhe aaram se sote hue dekha to disturb nhi karna chaha"

Palak smiled a bit, Ruhana came out of room and went to wake up Anvi and Khushi for school.

Palak came downstairs, opened the main door and picked up the packet of milk and newspaper. Ruhana came down and prepared breakfast for everyone..

"di main khushi ko ready karke aati hoon" keeping the milk in the kitchen, went upstairs to girls room. she stopped at the door for a moment, the scenario in front of her made her smile..

"khushi.. stand straight" Anvi scolded her..

Khushi complained "Vi.. aap meri mumma ki tarah hitler mat bano"

Anvi spoke up "Aap straight khade rahiye.. aur mujhe aapko school dress pehnane do" Anvi made her wear the dress..

Palak entered in… "acha ab main aapke hair comb kar deti hoon, Anvi aap jaake ready ho jao"

Anvi nodes.. Palak sits on bed and ties Khushi's hair. Later everyone have their breakfast and left for school.

Khushi waved bye to Palak and Anvi ran towards her class..

Palak said "sambalke"

Anvi tells Palak "maasi.. main bhi jaati hun bye"

Palak smiles and nodes.. "bye"

One of the colleague of Palak came to her and said "Palak principal tumhe bula rahe they kuch urgent kaam hai"

Palak nodes "ab to jaana hi padega.." and rushes towards the principal office. On the way she collided with someone, her file and papers fell down on the floor. Palak looked at him and shouts at him "dekhke nhi chal sakte kya? sab papers gira diye"

The man speaks up "Dekhiye galti aapki hai aap hi bhaage jaa rahi thi"

He tries to picked up her papers, but Palak picked them up and glared at him.. "idiot.." whispers and walked away. The person eyed at her and shakes his head..

 **In class**

Teacher said "children, this Saturday we have father and child special program please give this form to your father" submitting the form to children.

Khushi looked at this and gets upset. Her friend taunts her "tumhare to papa hai nhi to yeh form is waste for you"

Others laugh at her.. Khushi gets angry hearing this.. She hits her and shouts "shut up…"

Teacher looks at this "Khushi.. behave yourself"

 **In principal office**

"aapne mujhe bulaya mam?"

The principal nodes "haan, tum janti ho hamara school ka extension plan, uske liye investor aane wale hai"

Palak nodes with confused look asked "mam, investor?"

Principal spoke up "haan, school property ka jo owner hai usne wo unko bech rahe hai lekin wo dekhna chahte hai pehle school ki condition and other finance strategies to tum unhe sab bata do"

Palak nodes "thik hai mam par hai kaun wo?"

Principal spoke "wo aayenge to main tumhe bula lungi"

Palak nodes and gives her the important documents… left from there..

During the lunch break, Khushi was sitting on the bench alone.. a person came and sit beside her

"aap akele baithe ho kyun?"

Khushi looked at him and did not replied..

He asked her again "acha to aap stranger se baat nhi karti"

Khushi replies him in anger "khushi ko kisise baat nhi karni hai.."

He smiled at her "lekin kyun? I am a good boy"

Khushi looked at him and said "par mere friends gande hai.. mere papa nhi hai isliye mujhse baat nhi karte"

He then speaks up "aisi baat hai to aap mere saath khelo mera bhi to yahan koi dost nhi hai!"

Khushi asked him "kyun?"

"kyuki hum chasma pehente hai na isliye"

Khushi laughed at this… he forwarded his hand, khushi went with him to play. He threw the ball towards her, she caught it but fell.. the person came to her.. khushi said sadly "lag gayi"

The person blows her wound "brave girl thik ho jayega.."

The bell rings.. Khushi says "Acha main chalti hun class time" he nodes.. Khushi gets up and starts to leave. She turns back and runs to him "Aapne naam to bataya nhi khushi ko?"

He ruffles her hairs and says "tum mujhe dost bula sakti ho"

Khushi nodes and says "don't touch my hair.." and rushes to her classroom.

Palak was working on her computer.. just them someone enters in "excuse me.."

Palak without looking at the person said "dekhiye abhi I am busy baad mein aana"

"kya aap bata sakti hai principal ka office kaha hai?" the person asked her again.

Palak looked at the person and was surprised to see him "tum! 2nd floor 1st room wahi hai" said a bit rudely

"main aapse pyar se puch raha hun aur aap hai ki mujhse aise baat kar rahi hai" he complained politely..

Palak signs and answers him "Dekhiye mister, mere pass aapki faltu baat ke liye time nhi hai please leave" and started doing her things.. he walks away…

Palak signs "subah se isse paala padh raha hai.."

It was staff lunch break; she was in the staff room with her lunch. The same person came and sat opposite her as that was only place left.

Palak looked at him "tum yaha bhi aa gaye.. kyun mere peeche pade ho?" almost screams at him

The person replies "Dekhiye madam main aapke peeche nhi pada hun main to bas"

"mujhe koi baat nhi karni hai tumse.. " she replied him..

Her colleague pulled her a side and said "palak shant ho jao kyun itna over react kar rahi ho wo new staff hai"

Palak looked at her.. "new staff?"

She nodes.. "haan secondary ke mathematics teacher hai.."

Palak goes to him and says "sorry maine aapko galat samjha.." and walks out of the staff room.

 **Later, in the evening**

Ruhana reached home from office..

Palak was sitting on sofa and watching television…

Ruhana said "kya hua? Aaj badi ukhdi ukhdi lag rahi hai"

Palak looked at her and nodes "nhi di aisa to kuch nhi hai.." and got up "Aapke liye chai lati hun"

She went to kitchen to get tea for her.. Khushi came from upstairs and sat on Ruhana's lap..

"maasi pata hai khushi ko new dost mila aaj school mein"

Ruhana smiles "Acha.. bahut achi baat hai.. naam kya hai aapke new dost ka?"

Khushi replies "dost"

Palak comes back with cup of tea in her hand.. "khushi aap jaake homework karo.." Khushi nodes and leaves.. Palak hands over the tea to her.. she keeps it a side.. Palak was confused by her move.. "Di.. aap"

Ruhana made her sit beside her.. "tujhse zaroori baat karni hai!"

Palak nodes "kaho na di.."

"tujhe nhi lagta Khushi ko father ki zaroorat hai.. aur tujhe bhi.." but stopped when Palak got up..

Palak answered her "nhi di mujhe kisise shaadi nhi karni hai.. khushi ko main sambal sakti hoon.. itne saal sambala hai to aage bhi sambal sakti hoon.. aur aajke zamane mein koi kisiko past ke saath nhi apnata hai.. mujhe kisi zaroorat nhi hai.. aap dubara mujhse iss baare baat mat kariyega.."

And rushes to her room…

Ruhana thinks "kuch bhi ho jaye, main tujhe zindagi bhar akela nhi rehne dungi.. aur jo kami Anvi mehsoos karti hai wo khushi nhi karegi.."

 **Girl's Room**

Anvi's phone rang, Anvi was in the washroom, Khushi picked up the call.. "hello"

It was Vineet's call.. "Anvi.. aapki aawaz"

"are Vi.. washroom mein hai main khushi bol rahi hoon aap kaun?" Khushi answered back..

Just then Anvi came out.. she saw khushi talking on phone to someone "kiska phone hai khushi?"

Khushi gives her the phone "pata nhi Vi.. aap hi baat karo"

Anvi takes the call.. she sees the caller id "papa.. aap kaise ho"

Vineet speaks up "main to thik hun par yeh kiski aawas thi abhi"

Anvi replies happily "Papa.. main to aapko batana bhool hi gayi maasi ghar aa gayi hai aur wo khushi ki aawas thi maasi ki beti.."

Vineet nodes "Acha.. to aapne maasi ko maaf kar diya"

Anvi smiles a bit "haan kar diya.." and then she continues talking to him..

Khushi gets upset.. and thinks "vi ke bhi papa hai par khushi ke papa kahan hai?"

Palak was sitting inside her room and tears rolled down her eyes.. Ruhana came to her and placed her hand on her arm.. "palle"

Palak wiped off her tears and turned towards her.. "haan di"

"Upset ho?" she asked her in concern…

Palak nodes "nhi di aapki baaton se kabhi upset nhi hoti main"

Ruhana replied "to yeh aankhon mein aansu kyun?"

She made her sit on bed and placed her head on her lap.. and said "kuch baatein bhool ke bhi bhooli nhi jaati di.. aur kuch sapne itne darawane hote hai ki chahke bhi unhe bhulaya nhi jaata"

Ruhana understood what she was trying to say, she caressed her hairs..

 **A/n: ending it here.. so who is new dost of khushi? Hope you all like this chapter..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: here is the quick update…**

Anvi was with Palak, she looked at her "maasi aapse ek baat puchu?"

Palak looks at her and smiles "Haan pucho na"

"anvi ke papa to mumbai mei hai par khushi ke papa kaha hai?"

Hearing this, smile from her face vanishes. She gets up and leaves without answering her.

Anvi thinks "maine kuch galat pucha kya?"

Ruhana heard their conversation, she went to palak and said "kab tak iss sawal se bhaagi rahogi? Aaj anvi puch rahi hai kal khushi puchegi?"

Palak looked at her and replied "di please mujhe is baare nhi baat karni hai.."

Ruhana tried to make her understand but Palak was determined on her decision.

The next day in school,

Khushi again had a fight with her friend..

Teacher scolds khushi "khushi stand out of my classroom now"

Khushi looks at her friend in anger and walks out of the class..

Khushi looked around no one was there. Just then her new dost came there and saw her standing out of the classroom.

"khushi bahar kyun ho? Aapne naughty harkat ki"

Khushi replies to him "nhi maine kuch nhi kiya wo meri class mein riya hai na usne mujhe gussa dilaya to hamara fight hua" making a sad face.

"acha.. to isliye teacher ne aapko punish kiya"

Khushi nodes and ask him to come closer to her, he obeyed her and she whispered into her ears.. "mumma ne dekh liya to bahut daant lagayenge"

He smiles a bit at this "to chalo main aur aap chip jate hai"

Khushi nodes happily and goes with him.. He brings her into a empty classroom and they have fun with each other..

Khushi giggles "bas bas peth dukega agar khushi ne aur joke sune"

Khushi then hears her teacher calling her, "acha dost main chalti hoon bye"

She goes from there..

"bahut hi pyari bachchi hai.." he utters

Here, Palak was working on some accounts, just then the person comes in whom she collided with yesterday.

"excuse me"

Palak looked at him and replied "aap phirse.."

"dekhiye mujhe school ki annual report chahiye isliye aaya hun yahan warna koi shauk nhi hai mujhe yahan aane ka"

Palak glared at him and asked "aap to maths teacher hai na to aapko kyun zaroorat hai?"

The person signs as it is so hard to deal with her "main yahan ka head bhi hun isliye mujhe full right hai annual report dekhne ka"

Palak looks at him and signs.. She goes to get the report.. as soon as she goes he looks for something on her desk to his luck he finds it and smiles.. Palak comes back and hands him the report..he left from there..

Palak continued with her work.. and thinks "principal mam ne to kaha tha new owner aane wala hai.. ab tak aaya nhi"

It was lunch time, khushi was sitting on the bench and looked at lunch box..

Her dost came to her and said "aap khana kyun nhi kha rahi ho?"

Khushi looked at him and replied "dekho na ye sandwich kitna bda hai aur khushi ka stomach chotu sa"

He laughs at this comment of her.. Khushi pouts "haso mat.. Khushi ko nhi khana ye"

"acha to kya karna hai?" he asked her.. Khushi thinks and gets an idea..

"aap mera half sandwich khalo.. Mumma phir mujhe nhi daatengi"

He looks on.. "par.. This is wrong khushi.. Aapki mumma ko pta chala to wo aur gussa hongi"

Khushi signs and says "offo.. Aapne padha nhi kya sharing is caring" she breaks it into half and hands him to eat..

He takes it as it is impossible from her to win.. He ruffles her hair.. Khushi gets irritated.. "aapse kaha na mere phone ko haath mat lagaya karo"

"okay".. She then waved him bye and left for her classroom.

One of his colleague came to him and said "are tumhe to kids pasand nhi hai na.. to iss bachchi se itna lagav"

He replied "pata nhi yaar.. par bahut pyari hai ye ladki... anyways main chalta hun" and walks away...

The school was over Anvi and Khushi were waiting for Palak...

"vi.. mumma kaha reh gayi?"

Anvi looking at the exit door "aati hongi khushi.."

Just then anvi's friend came and she got busy talking to them...

Here Palak looked at the time "are late ho gayi dono wait kar rahi hongi" she packed her stuff and started to leave but then noticed something... "yeh meri pendrive to nhi hai"

She gets tensed.. She then recalls the person came to her.. "lagta hai wo meri pendrive le gaya hai I Need to get it warna bahut problem hogi.."

She sees around and in staff room but he was nowhere to be found...

She moved out towards the exit door..

"chale Anvi" while saying to her..

Anvi nodes.. Khushi then comes running from inside the school...

"khushi aap to mere pass khadi thi na to andar kaha se aa rahi ho?" anvi asked her

Khushi smiled "Vi aap busy thi friends ke saath isliye khushi apne dost ko bye bolne gayi thi"

Palak signs "hai kaun ye naya dost?" asked her..

Khushi replied "secret friend hai mera.. Shhh"

Anvi chuckled "chalo maasi.."

And trio left for home...

"maasi aapne AM ka naam suna hai?" anvi asked Palak..

Palak nodes "nahi kyun hai kaun ye mahashay"

Anvi replies "are newspaper nhi padte kya.. He is youngest top investor and industrialist and hamara school bhi wahi khareedne wale hai"

Palak looks at her and says "I don't care.. Aajkal education bhi ek deal ho gayi hai.."

...

Later at night...

Ruhana was with Anvi... "mumma ek baat kahu!"

Ruhana nodes "Haan kaho"

"jabse khushi ko new friend mila hai na.. wo bahut khush rehti hai.. Kuch do teen din mein hi"

Ruhana smiles "Haan to achi baat hai na friends sabke hone chahiye"

Anvi speaks up "are mumma khushi ka friend hamare school ke staff mei se koi hai aaj maine lunch time mei usko dekha tha"

Ruhana looked on at her "acha.. milna padega khushi ke dost se"

Anvi smiles..

Palak took out her laptop and attached the pendrive.. a folder appeared and she looked at it.. "oh lord.. I hate this"

Ruhana comes inside the room.. Asked her "kya hua?"

Palak looked at her and said irritated "di..ye jo new maths teacher hai na mujhe bilkul pasand nhi hai.. He is so irritating"

Ruhana looked at her "aisa kya hua?"

Palak nodes and tells her "wo meri important pendrive le gaya aur apni ye faltu ki chod gaya"

Ruhana signs "are to kal wapas le lena ismei itna gussa hone wali kya baat hai.."

Palak looks at her and says "are di usme bahut important files hai meri aur usne kho di to? Arghh"

Ruhana smiles a bit "zyada mat socho.. kal mil jayegi tumhe tumhari pendrive"

Girls room..

Khushi was telling anvi.. "aaj maine aur dost ne khoob masti ki.. Hehe jab teacher ne mujhe bahar punish kiya tha wo dost mujhe le gaye.. bahut maza aaya vi"

Anvi ruffles her hairs.. Khushi pouts.. "na aap khushi ki baat sunti ho aur na dost mere hairs nhi touch karne"

Anvi laughs at this... and pulls her cheeks "bahut cute ho aap khushi"

Khushi smiles..

"vi.. ab khushi ko neend aayi hai bye.. Good night" she moves to her bed.. Just then Palak comes in with 2 glasses of milk...

"khushi stop this drama... utho" she scolded her..

Anvi smiles at this.. Palak glares at her "tumhe bahut hasi aa rahi hai lo peeyo" handing her the glass.. Anvi takes the glass..

Khushi opens her eyes.. "mumma aap hitler mat bana karo.. main dost ko complain karungi"

Palak glares at her.. Khushi takes the glass and drinks the milk...

...

 **The next day,**

Every kids of primary were on the school ground with their father… Khushi looked at all of them and gets upset.. she comes to a corner and sits crying looking at the form in her hand..

Her new friend comes to her and sits beside him, he gets shocked seeing her crying.. he took her in his laps and wiped his tears "aap ro kyun rahi hai?"

Khushi shows him the form.. "Aaj games hai na.. aur khushi ke papa nhi hai to khushi waha nhi jayegi"

He hugs her.. and makes her calm.. "aise rote nhi khushi aapko games mei part lena hai?" he asked her

Khushi nodes in yes.. he thinks.. "lao ye form mujhe do" she gives him the form.. and holds her in his arms taking her to the ground.

At the registration counter, he gives from to the teacher.. "ye lijiye Khushi bhi part legi"

Khushi looks at him and says.. "dost khushi kaise khelegi"

"apne dost par bharosa rakho… you will play"

The games start.. and Khushi stands on the start line.. her friend laughs at her and says.. "hahaha.. khushi akele kaise khelogi.."

Just then.. her new friend comes and stands beside her.. "khushi mere saath khelegi.."

Khushi smiles and shows tongue to her friend.. their one foot gets tied and the race starts..

Khushi tells "dost jaldi jaldi" and they wind the race… Khushi smiles and hugs him kissing his cheeks..

"yaay.. thank you so much.. aap bahut ache ho"

"acha.. abhi aur games hai chalo.." she nodes happily and they continue playing the games…

Here Palak was with principal.. principal said "Palak tumne bataya nhi khushi aaj part lene wali hai wo bhi apne father ke saath!"

Palak was confused.. "mam khushi kaise part le sakti hai.. uske father nhi hai.."

Principal smiles a bit.. "are main kyun bhala jhoot bolungi.. maine abhi kuch der pehle khushi ka form dekha"

Palak rushes towards the ground and checks all the form.. she finds khushi's form and looks at name of father she gets shocked seeing it "Dost" was written on it.. she then looks around and finds Khushi with her friend.. she could not see his face as his back was facing her.

"acha khushi ab main chalta hoon mujhe kaam hai bahut zaroori"

Khushi nodes and he leaves… Palak comes to her.. "khushi.. aap"

Khushi smiles seeing her "mumma aap late ho gaye warna aapko apne dost se milati.." Palak looks on.. later an hour the school gets over and they left for home..

….

 **Later at home**

Khushi shows her trophy to Ruhana and speaks up "maasi.. mere dost ne mujhe win karaya.. yaay.."

Ruhana smiles "are wah.. aapke dost to bahut ache hai"

Khushi nodes "haan.. he is best" and runs upstairs to her room..

Ruhana uttered "palle.. khushi ne apne papa ko chun liya hai aur kismat ka ye ishara hai.."

 **A/n: hash.. ending it here.. so Khushi is getting close to her new friend.. so where it is going to end.. keep guessing.. will update on Friday..**


	13. Chapter 13

Palak was walking in the corridor.. she collided with the same person again.. he grabbed her before she could fell.. he smiled seeing her and said "lagta hai aapko takrane ki aadat hai"

Palak glared at him and leaves him "tum mujhse takrate ho.. aur kal tum meri pen drive leke chale gaye, jante ho kitne important files thi usme"

The man shuts her mouth "kitna bolti hai aap… ek simple si baat ke liye itna kuch suna diya"

He then takes out pen drive from his pocket and gives to her.. Palak mumurms.. "ajeeb hai jise milna chahiye wo mil nhi raha altu faltu log mil rahe hai.. where is this AM" and walks away from there.. the person smiles at this..

As days were passing by Khushi was developing a strong bond with her new friend.. whereas Palak did not liked that maths teacher.. he was always irritating her and making her angry..

Annual board of meeting of the school was there.. everyone was gathered..

Principal "dear teachers and other members of school jaise ki aap jante hai we have got a new owner and investor he is here with us today.."

A man gets up "hello everyone jee nhi main AM nahi hun main to unki company ka manager hoon.. darasal sir ne school ko ache se dekha jaana aur wo aaj aap sabke samne papers par sign karne wale hai.. sir please"

Everyone look at the direction where he was saying.. everyone gets shocked and gets up from their chair.. Palak was also stunned…

"Aap sab khade kyun ho gaye plese sit down" he requested everyone..

He removes his spectacles and smiles.. "jee hai main maths teacher he AM hun… main batameez.. logo se takrata…" eyeing at Palak as all this Palak told him..

Principal still could not believe "AM ji aapne bataya nhi aur aap school teacher ke roop mein I mean why?"

AM answered her "miss Sneha, yahi mera tarika hai main logo ke beech rehke hi unhe parakta hoon.. koi bhi jagah invest karne se pehle uska status janna zaroori hai aur wo unke saath kam karke hi pata chal sakta hai.. aur aapne sahi kaha tha Miss Palak ka presentation wakey mein hi kaamal ka tha.."

Palak glares at him and thinks "to isne jaanbujke pen drive badla tha dhokebaaz kahika.."

"ek mahine yahan rehke maine kafi kuch seekha hai.. well ab main papers sign kar deta hoon" he takes the file and signs it..

He puts on his glasses and then walks out of the room but before leaving completely he told "aur principal sahiba yahan se jaane se pehle main apni akhri classes attend karna chahunga.."

The principal nodes.. she then goes to Palak.. "Palak tum kitna complain karti thi, lekin he is nice person dekho na kisiko pta bhi nhi chala he is AM.."

….

Khushi was playing with her dost..

"dost aap to meri mumma se mile nhi.. aaj main aapko apni mumma se milwati hoon"

He replied back "khushi aapse bahut zaroori baat karni thi mujhe"

"haan kaho na dost"

"wo mujhe yahan se jaana hoga!" he said making sad face..

Khushi replied "kahan?"

"actually aapka ye dost yahan par bas 1 month ke liye tha ab usko wapas apne office jaana padega"

Khushi gets upset hearing this.. she hugs him and replies "nahi dost aap nhi jaa sakte.. khushi ke papa bhi nhi hai uske saath khelne ke liye aur na koi dost hai aap chale jaoge to khushi phirse upset ho jayegi" he caressed her hairs…

Palak comes there, she gets shocked seeing Khushi with AM.. she rushed to them.. "khushi.." she pulls her..

"tum meri beti ke saath kya kar rahe ho?" she screamed at AM…

AM was shocked to knew that Khushi is her daughter.. khushi tells Palak "mumma yeh mera dost hai.."

Palak scolds khushi "koi dost nhi hai ye.." then speaks to AM "ab samajh aaya.. tum meri beti ke zariye mere kareeb aane ki koshish kar rahe they.. don't you even think about you Mr. Akshay Mehra…"

Akshay looks at her and answers "Dekho mujhe pta bhi nhi tha Khushi tumhari beti hai.. tum mujhpar bina wajah iljam nhi laga sakti"

Palak glares at him and replies "tum jaise log jo education ko sirf ek deal samjte ho.. unke liye dhoka dena aam hai.. yeh school ko paisa and all deke apna naam ucha karna chahte ho sab janti hoon main.. par ek baat ache se sunlo meri beti se door raho"

She pulls Khushi with her.. but Khushi looks at Akshay.

…..

Khushi gets angry at Palak for scolding her dost and runs into the room… Ruhana and Anvi were totally unaware of all this..

"are khushi itne gusse mein kyun hai?" Ruhana asked

Palak answered her "kuch nhi di.. abhi aa jayegi neeche.."

Khushi comes out her room and shouts "mujhe dost ke pass jaana hai jaana hai jaana hai!"

Palak gets angry at this.. "Khushi enough koi dost nhi hai samjhi aap.."

Khushi cries and says "Aap gandi ho.. khushi aapse nhi baat karegi.. aapne dost ko danta.." and runs back again inside her room.. Anvi runs behind Khushi..

Ruhana comes to Palak and confronts her "kyun uspar itna chilla rahi ho? Hua kya hai bataogi!"

Palak tells her everything happened in the school today..

"to jiski wajah se tum chidchidi rehti thi aur khushi khush wo ek hi hai.. Mr. AM yani Akshay Mehra" Ruhana uttered..

Palak looks at her and says "haan di.. aur aajke baad khushi usse nhi milegi" and walks inside the room..

Anvi enters inside the room and sees Khushi sitting on the bed angrily..

"khushi itna gussa nhi karte" she tried to make her understand..

"vi.. mujhe dost se milna hai please le chalo na.." she requested her..

"khushi mujhe nhi pata na aapka dost kaha rehta hai.." she said dejectedly..

Khushi further complains "pata hai mumma ne dost ko kitna daanta.. mujhse bye bolne aaya the dost.."

Anvi side hugs her.. "koi baat nhi aapke dost aapko dubara zaroor milenge"

 **2 days later,**

Khushi denied going to school.. Palak eyed her angrily "khushi bahut natak ho gaya chup chap school chalo.."

Khushi pouts and walks out of the house.. Palak feels headache in her head.. Ruhana asked her "kya hua?"

Palak nodes and replies "kuch nhi di bas todha sar dard hai.."

"Anvi tum Khushi ko leke school chali jao aaj yeh ghar par aaram karegi waise bhi itna tamashe ke baad isse apna deemag tanda rakhne ki zaroorat hai" while eyeing at Palak.. Anvi smiles a bit at this.. and walks out of the house..

Ruhana then says "main office jaa rahi hoon zaroorat ho to phone kar dena"

Palak nodes… and Ruhana also left for work… Palak thinks "thank god that AM will not be in school to mujhe khushi ki inta chinta nhi hogi.."

 **Mehra Industries**

Akshay was sitting inside his cabin and was lost somewhere… he recalled the time he had spent with Khushi being her friend.. he had already started missing her..

His manager comes in.. "sir ye new project ki file hai aap please ek baar check kar lijiye"

But his mind was still stuck with Khushi.. the manger called him again.. "Sir.."

Akshay finally looked at him "haan.."

"kya baat hai sir aap kahi khoye hue hai!" the manager asked him..

"haan school mein bahut pyari si doll Khushi usko miss kar raha hoon main.. aisa lag raha hai abhi mujhe bench par dikhegi udas baithi hui.." he smiles a bit..

"sir aap usse mil kyun nhi aate.."

Akshay smiles "that is good idea.. agar nahi gaya to kaam nhi kar paunga yahan.." he takes his car keys and left to meet Khushi…

 **At school**

Khushi was upset as her friend was not with her today.. "katti dost aap bhi khushi ko chodke chale gaye"

Just then she heard a voice "dost apne dost ko kaise chod sakta hai" a smile comes on khushi's face hearing the voice.. she turns and sees Akshay standing behind her.. she run to him, Akshay lifted her up in his arms..

"yay.. pata hai khushi ne aapko kitna miss kiya 2 din" she complaint in cute way..

Akshay also says "maine bhi aapko bahut miss kiya to aaj hum bahar chalte hai.. chalogi?"

Khushi nodes happily.. "haan chalo chalo"

Akshay grabs her bag and takes her into his car… Khushi smiles "wao.. aapke pass car hai.."

Akshay nodes.. "chalo aapko pehle ice cream khilayenge then hum movie dekenge.."

Khushi nodes excitedly…

The school was over, Anvi went to pick khushi from her class.. but when her teacher told her that Khushi was not seen since morning Anvi got worried..

"khushi kahan gayi.." anvi gets tensed.. she looks for Khushi everywhere but was unable to find her..

Anvi gets upset "ab main maasi se kya kahungi.. "

Anvi waited for Khushi for an hour and then left for home.. she arrived home.. Palak opened the door..

Palak found only Anvi at the doorstep.. "Khushi kahan hai Anvi?" asked Anvi..

Anvi answered her while tears in her eyes "maasi Khushi school mein kahi nhi hai subah wo class mein hi nhi gayi"

Palak gets shocked hearing this.. "kya? kaha chali gayi wo?"

"pata nhi maasi"

Palak looks at Anvi who was looking really scared.. "tum andar aao pehle" she told her. Anvi entered in..

Palak gives her the food and says "tum ghar par raho main school jaake check karti hoon aur agar khushi ghar aaye to mujhe phone karna" Anvi nodes..

Palak left to search Khushi at school… She returns back home empty hands… as no one saw khushi in school day..

She sits on the couch in much worried "kaha hogi meri beti"

 **A/n: hash ending it here.. so what will happen now? stay tuned.. one side Khushi loves her dost and Palak don't like him at all :P, where this will end up to... stay tuned...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: i am glad you all liked the previous chapter here is the next enjoy :)**

Anvi informed Ruhana about Khushi being missing, she immediately arrived home…

Ruhana spoke up "I think humhe ek baar basti jaake check karna chahiye ho sakta hai khushi waha gayi ho.."

Palak nodes "haan di… chalo"

Just then Anvi, Palak and Ruhana hear Khushi's voice from outside.. they all rushes out of the house… Khushi was in arms of Akshay who was bringing her.. Khushi looked at them.. he puts her down.

Palak comes to them and looks at Akshay.. and scolds him "Tumhari himmat kaise hui meri beti ko bina puche apne saath leke jaane ki?" then she looks at khushi.. "aur aap khushi kitna darr gayi thi mumma.. kyun gayi aap?"

Akshay answers her "please khushi ko mat danto main hi use school se le gaya tha"

Palak glares at him "kaha tha na tumse meri beti se door rehna"

"dekho, mera iske saath koi rishta nhi hai par main iska dost hoon aur tum ek dost ko dusre dost se milne se nhi rok sakti ho samjhi.. aur agar main tumhe puchta to kya tum ise leke jaane deti?" he asked her..

Palak denied.. "obviously no… " they have an argument again.. Khushi signs.. she goes and stands with Ruhana and Anvi..

"maasi khushi ko to dost chodne wale they school time par, lekin khushi ne zidd ki to wo khushi ko park le gaye.. aap please mumma ko roko na" she requested Ruhana..

"Dekho Mr. dubara aisi harkat ki na to I will call the police samjhe" and turns to leave..

Akshay tells her "listen, AM kisise darta nhi hai samjhi aap aur khushi se milne se tum mujhe nhi rok sakti do whatever you want" he sits back inside his car and dozes off..

A smile comes on Ruhana's face.. Anvi looks at Ruhana surprised "mumma maasi gusse mein hai aur aap muskura rahi hai.."

Ruhana looks at Anvi and says "Anvi.. tum abhi choti ho ye sab samjhne ke liye"

They get back inside the house..

Palak does not talk to khushi.. Khushi tries to speaking to her.. "mumma sorry na.. khushi aapko bina bataye phir nhi jayegi.."

Palak looks at her "pakka?"

Khush nodes, Palak hugs her and says "kitna darr gayi thi main.. aur Anvi bhi kitna pareshan ho gayi thi.. dubara aisa mat karna"

Khushi nodes..

 **Later in girl's room**

Khushi was playing with her toys, Anvi moved inside the room.. Khushi looked at her and smiled "Vi.. dekho dost ne mujhe kitne saare toys dilaye aur pata hai dost ke pass car bhi hai.."

Anvi comes and sits beside her but does not react anything.. Khushi came and stood in front of her.. "Vi aap khushi se naraz ho?"

Anvi looks at her and says "tumne Vi ko nhi bataya na? kitna darr gayi thi main"

Khushi gets upset and speaks up "sorry.. par aap mumma ko bol deti to main dost ke saath nhi jaa pati na"

Anvi looks at her and pats her cheeks "are main tumhe kyun rokti.. aap promise karo kabhi aapko kahi bhi jaana ho aap Vi ko zaroor bataogi"

Khushi nodes.. "promise.. pakke wale.. chalo aao main aapko new toys dekhati hun"

Khushi shows her excitedly.. A smile came on Anvi's face as she recalled when she was of her age.. how she received many gifts from her father..

Ruhana smiled seeing them together.. Anvi saw Ruhana and went to her.. she took her to a side and asked her "mumma aapko yaad hai papa mujhe kitne saare gifts bejhte hai.. every month.. "

Ruhana nodes "haan pata hai.. aur iss mahine bhi aane wale honge tumhare gifts.."

Anvi smiles broadly.. "haan maine unko bola khushi ke liye bhi bejhna gifts.. sab papa's best hote hai kitne saare gifts dete hai.." and then went back inside the room as Khushi called her..

Something strikes in Ruhana's mind… "ab to tera ishara bhi mil gaya Anvi.." she uttered and moved downstairs…

…

Anvi asked khushi "kya baat hai khushi aap itne upset kyun ho?"

Khushi looked at her and said "Aap apne papa se phone par baat karte ho par khushi kaise apne dost se baat kare?"

Anvi smiles a bit.. and thinks something.. she looks at Khushi and winks "waise agar tum chaho to main papa se kehke aapke dost ka number dilwa sakti hoon"

Khushi smiles broadly.. "yaay.. chalo chalo jaldi se call karo"

Anvi takes out her phone and calls Vineet…

Vineet picked up the call and said "Are abhi to call kiya tha kuch der pehle kya hua hai?"

Anvi looked at Khushi for a moment then said "papa wo aapki help chahiye thi"

"kaisi help?" he asked her..

"wo.. actually mujhe AM ka number chahiye tha" she said

Vineet was confused and asked her "yeh AM kaun hai? Aur main kaha se dun number?"

Anvi signs… the phone was on speaker.. Khushi took the phone..

"khushi ko dost se baat karni hai.. plz do na unka number" she requested him.. Anvi takes back the phone..

"papa please aap kisika bhi number nikalwa sakte ho please na.."

Vineet speaks up "Acha acha thik hai.. tum full naam batao.. kya kya karwati ho tum"

Anvi smiles a bit.. "oh come on papa.. ek chota sa kaam hi hai.." and then disconnects the call…

Khushi claps her hand… and kisses on Anvi's cheeks.. "love you Vi"

…..

The next day, everyone left for school and Ruhana left for office..

Palak said "khushi door rehna us AM se.. samjhi."

Khushi nodes, but then eyes at Anvi.. Anvi tells her by signing not to say anything..

Palak notices them "kya ishara ho raha hai Anvi?"

Anvi looks at Palak and denies "kuch nhi maasi.."

They reach school and Palak herself drops Khushi into the classroom..

"mam, jab tak main ya Anvi ise lene na aaye aap ise bejiyega mat" she told the teacher..

Khushi utters "hitler mumma.." moves to her bench and sits down..

 **Mehra Industries**

Akshay was checking the staff list in the school..

Manager said "sir, inmei kuch teachers aisi hai jinki kafi complaints hai.. and I think we should replace them"

Akshay nodes "ek kaam karo jinki complaints hai unhe 6 months' notice do ki koi aur job doond le.. aur han contractor ko bolo school ke extension ka kaam shuru karde"

The manager nodes.. then Akshay's eyes fell on Palak details.. he was surprised to see "unmarried status" on list.. he looked on.. some clients entered inside and he got busy in the meeting…

He then looked at the time it was 2pm, the school must be over by now.. "aaj to khushi se nhi mil paunga.. kal time par chala jaunga"

 _ **Later in evening,**_

Khushi was upset "aaj dost khushi se milne nhi aaye" she complained to Anvi..

Anvi smiles "to tum unse baat karlo" handing her the phone.. Khushi jumps in excitement..

"wow.. aapko unko number mil gaya yaay.." she keeps the phone on her ear…

….

Akshay looked at the caller ID.. "yeh new number kiska hai?" he picked up the call..

"hello.. dost" a sweet little voice he heard from other side..

A smile came on his face "khushi aapko mera number kaha se mila?" he asked her

Khushi giggles.. "wo police uncle se matlab vi ke papa se.."

"Acha.."

"aaj khushi naraz hai aap khushi se milne school nhi aaye" she complained..

"haan wo aaj bahut kaam tha kal pakka aunga…" he informed her..

"khushi ke ghar aao.. kal aap" she requested him… he thought for a while..

"beta main aapke ghar nhi aa sakta tumhari mumma ko acha nhi lagega.." he told her.. Khushi got upset.. Anvi took the call seeing Khushi changed face..

"aap waisa kariye jaise khushi keh rahi hai maasi ko main sambal lungi.." and then gives back the phone to khushi..

"to kal aap ghar aa rahe ho warna khushi khana nhi khayegi.." and disconnects the call before he could say something..

Akshay signs.. "ek dum apni maa ki tarah ziddi hai" and smiles a bit…

….

Anvi went to Ruhana and hugged her from behind.. Ruhana eyed her "kya kaam hai?"

Anvi leaves and comes in front of her "aapko kaise pata ki kuch kaam hai.." she asked

Ruhana pats her cheek "maa hun teri… sab malum hai bolo?"

Anvi informs her "wo actually AM ko khushi ne ghar bulaya hai kal.. aur maasi…"

Ruhana understood what she meant.. "anvi tum janti ho na palle ko wo bilkul pasand nhi hai.."

Anvi answers her "haan mumma par khushi upset ho jati na.. please sambal lena maasi ko"

Ruhana looked on at her for a moment.. "Acha thik hai" Anvi smiles and hugs her.. "love you.."

 **The next day,**

Palak was surprised to see Ruhana home early then before.. she asked her "di aaj aap itni jaldi kaise aa gaye?"

Ruhana replied "kyun nhi aa sakti kya?"

Palak still had a doubt as both Anvi and Khushi were being extra good with her since morning.. "haan di aa sakte ho"

Ruhana then saw her with so many documents and files.. "aur tu ye sab kya leke baithi hai?"

Palak looked at the papers and then at Ruhana and spoke up "Sab uss AM ki wajah se hai, itne changes kar diye hai ki.. huh.. mann karta hai sab uske ghar jaake jala dalun.."

Anvi and Khushi looked at each other.. Ruhana speaks up "Acha tu apna kaam kar main shyam ke khane ki tayari karti hoon" and went to the kitchen..

Khushi then called Akshay… he picked up the call.. "haan dost aap aa rahe ho ki nhi?"

"haan khushi main jaldi hi office se nikal ke milta hun aapko.." and then disconnects the call..

Palak went upstairs to check khushi, she was surprised to find her doing her work.. Anvi was also studying, Palak smiled at them at then left. After Palak left, Khushi and Anvi shared high – 5.

Around 7 pm, the doorbell ranged.. but got up to open the door but stopped when Khushi ran towards the door and tried to unlock it but she could not reach the lock.. Anvi came there and helped her out to unlock the door. Khushi opened the door and smiled seeing Akshay standing at the door.. she jumped into his arms.. "yaay… aap aa gaye"

He got inside along with khushi.. Palak was shocked to see him at home..

 **A/n: ending it here.. will update next on Tuesday :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: here is the next chapter... Enjoy**

Ruhana came out from the room.. Palak went to her and asked her "Di yeh ghar mein kya kar raha hai?"

Ruhana looked at her and replied "palle khushi ne usko bulaya hai, ab khushi aur anvi ke samne kuch mat bolna" giving her warning..

Anvi spoke up "aap hamare school mein hi they as a teacher humhe pata hi nhi chala AM I mean.."

Akshay smiles a bit "it's okay you can call me AM I don't mind"

Khushi speaks up "are khushi ko neeche utharo" Akshay puts her down..

Palak could not handle his presence here, she moved inside her room..

Khushi thinks "mumma aur dost ki friendship karani padegi" something strikes in her naughty mind..

"vi.. dost chalo hide and seek khelte hai.. aur dost doondega.."

Akshay nodes, Anvi and Khushi hide… Ruhana who was arranging dining table smiled a bit.. Akshay saw Khushi entering inside Palak's room.. he entered inside the room "khushi.. aap yahi ho mujhe pata hai.."

Khushi slowly moves out of the room and locks the door from outside.. Akshay turned back and came to the door.. "khushi open the door.."

Khushi giggled and ran from there.. Ruhana saw this, she called Khushi.. and asked her "yeh kya tha?"

Khushi whispered to her "mumma aur dost ki friendship karani hai.."

Anvi came there and smiled.. "khushi aap to bahut intelligent ho!"

Khushi smiles "I know.. I know.." Anvi and Ruhana laugh at this comment of her…

Ruhana thinks "ye sahi hai mujhe zayda mehnat karne ki zaroorat hi nhi hai.. thanks to khushi.."

Khushi tells Ruhana and Anvi "maasi , Vi chalo walk karte hai bahar"

Anvi said "par maasi aur AM.."

Khushi pouts.. "chalo na" Ruhana and Anvi agrees and goes with her outside…

…

Akshay kept on knocking the door "khushi, Anvi.. koi hai bahar?"

Just then Palak comes out from bathroom.. and gets shocked seeing him inside her room…

Palak shouts "tum mere room mein kya kar rahe ho?" Akshay turned and tried to explain but before he could Palak saw the door locked..

"Aur ye darwaza kyun band kiya?" doubting his intensions..

Akshay finally speaks "shut up! darwaza apne aap band ho gaya.. hai main to khushi ko doondne aaya tha we were playing hide and seek"

Palak moved towards the door and tried to open it but it was lock.. "jab bhi tum aate ho na problem saath late ho.." she bursts out at it.

"maine kya kiya hai? Aur aapko mujhse problem kya hai? Main aapko bhoot lagta hun?" Akshay questioned her…

Palak showed him the file work she was doing since afternoon.. "yeh dekho tumne mera kaam double kar diya hai.. arghh.." she sat on the bed and continued with her work…

Akshay was feeling suffocated inside the room, he turned on the table fan, and papers which were on the bed started to fell.. "arey band karo pankha" Palak screamed at him. he turned off the fan and helped her in picking up the papers.. he looked at her and smile came on his face.. Palak glared at him and snatched the papers from his hands..

"tum mera kaam hamesha bigadte ho.." she continued scolding him..

"I am sorry" he said just three words…

Palak signed.. "sorry my foot.." and continued with her work.. Ruhana, Anvi and Khushi returned from walk.. Ruhana unlocked the door from outside and opened it..

Palak moved out of the room and whispered to Ruhana "bola tha maine isko ghar mat bulao.. par meri koi nhi sunta.." and went to dining table..

Akshay came out of the room.. "wo door kaise lock ho gaya I don't know.."

Ruhana speaks up "it's okay aao khana kha lete hai"

Khushi thinks.. "plan fail ho gaya mumma to aur gussa ho gayi dost se"

They sat together and had dinner…

"dost… aap na roj aaya karo khushi ke ghar.." she said while looking at Akshay..

Palak said immediately "koi zaroorat nhi hai aur khushi aapke exams aa rahe hai na concentrate on your exams"

Anvi murmurs "maasi to aise keh rahi hai jaise khushi board exams likhne wali hai.. bechari khushi.."

Khushi gets sad… Akshay looks at Palak and replies "itni pyari bachchi ko kyun daant rahi hai aap.. pyaar se samjaya kijiye"

Palak replies "aapko kyun takleef ho rahi hai aapne khana kha liya na ab aap jaa sakte hai!"

Akshay signs.. he looks at Khushi "Acha khushi main chalta hoon.. mujhe bhi kuch zaroori kaam hai bye.."

Khushi nodes.. "bye dost" and he leaves.. Palak gets up and moves towards her room.. Ruhana follows her and stops her..

"wo sab kya tha palle?" she questioned her..

Palak replied "kya di..?"

"palle bas tum bina wajah uss bechare ke itna kuch suna rahi ho? Kya chahta hai wo bas khushi ke saath khelna, hasna isme tumhe kyun problem ho rahi hai?" Ruhana confronts her

Palak replied.. "di.. mujhe bas wo nhi pasand and main nhi chahti wo khushi ke aas pass bhi rahe"

Ruhana looked at her and said "palle tum ache se janti ho wo bura insan nhi hai.. phir kyun?"

Palak answered back "di mujhe uske baare mein ya kisike baare mein koi baat nhi karni hai aur main aapse pehle bhi keh chuki hoon mujhe khushi ke liye kisiki zaroorat nhi hai aur na khudke liye"

Ruhana spoke up "palak zindagi khud chalke tumhare kadmo mein aa rahi hai aur tum tokar marke usey door kar rahi ho.." and left from the room…

Palak closed the door from inside.. Ruhana signs.. "pata nhi yeh ladki chahti kya hai!"

Anvi and Khushi were inside the room..

"vi aaj bahut maaza aaya na" khushi asked Anvi..

"haan abhi aap so jayo.. " Anvi speaks up, Khushi nodes and lays down on bed.. Anvi covers her with blanket and kisses her forehead..

Akshay never missed a chance meeting Khushi even if Palak stopped him..

One fine day, Khushi was upset with Akshay as he did not turned up at school to meet her.. Akshay came and asked forgiveness "khushi sorry maaf kardo please.."

Khushi denied.. "nhi aap khushi se pyar hi nhi karte.. jao aapse baat nhi karni" and she starts to walk ahead.. just then she heard a voice…

 _ **Tujhko na dekhoon to jee ghabrata hai**_

It was him singing for her… _ **  
Tujhko na dekhoon to jee ghabrata hai  
Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai  
Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai**_

Khushi stopped but still was angry with him.. Akshay continued singing.. _**  
**_**Yeh kaisa rishta hai kaisa nata hai  
Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai  
Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai**

 **Har gham utha loon tanha akela  
Tere liye hai khushiyon ka mela**

He bought an ice cream for her and gives her, khushi refuses to eat.. but he insists so she eats it.. **  
Har gham utha loon tanha akela  
Tere liye hai khushiyon ka mela**

He lifts her up in his arms and khushi smiles..  
 **Sara sansar doon jeevan bhi vaar doon  
Jitna kahe tu utna main pyaar doon  
Jitna kahe tu utna main pyaar doon  
Yeh tera mukhda hi mujhko bhata hai**  
 **Yeh tera mukhda hi mujhko bhata hai**

He takes her and make her sit on his bike and dozes off…  
 **Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai  
Dekh ke tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai**

He drops her at home, Palak was standing there and looked at him.. "tum baaz nhi aoge na?"

Akshay smiles and says "itni himmat to rakhta hoon rishta achi tarah se nibha saku.." and leaves from there.. Palak signs..

"mumma dost kitna acha sing karte hai.. khushi ke unhone ganna gaya… wovy.. he is best" and runs into the house…

 **Mehra Industries**

Akshay was busy with his clients, his manager was discussing about a project but his attention was somewhere else.. the manager spoke up "gentleman we will continue some other day"

The others left but still he did not reacted..

"sir.." the manager called him..

Akshay finally looked at him "yes go for it" he said without looking at the current situation..

Deepak (manager) "sir main aapko kafi time se dekh raha hun aaj kal aap kabhi bhi kahi bhi kho jaate hai.."

Akshay smiled a bit "pata nhi Deepak.. kuch to khas baat hai usme.. pehli baar jab usko dekha tha to bas dekhta raha.. driver ne glati se auto wale ko tok diya tha aur wo badak gayi.."

Deepak spoke up "Sir aapko pyar ho gaya hai! Kya main puch sakta hoon mere sir ka dil churane wali wo ladki hai kaun?"

"wahi.. Palak Malhotra.." he uttered with a smile on his face..

Deepak spoke up "lekin sir unki to ek beti hai na?"

"to kya farak padta hai Deepak? Pyar wahi.. Palak Malhotra.." he uttered with a smile on his face..

Deepak spoke up "lekin sir unki to ek beti hai na?"

"to kya farak padta hai Deepak? Pyar ye sab nhi dekhta na.. aur khushi to mujhe jaan se bhi pyari hai.." he answered him

Deepak then convinced him "sir ab aapko unhe keh dena chahiye kahi der na ho jaye"

Akshay looked on…

…

Anvi had an invitation in her hand which she found it on the door… she opened it and smiled..

Ruhana asked "kya hai Anvi?"

"mumma AM ka invitation card hai, party mein hum sabko bulaya hai specially khushi ko and maasi ko" eyeing at Palak

Palak answered firmly "main nhi jaane wali hun uski kisi bhi party mein"

 **To be continued... Kindly leave a review.. Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: thank you for your pleasant review.. Here is next enjoy**

Ruhana signed at her childish behavior "palle.. itne pyar se invitation aaya hai.. todhi der ke liye chalte hai na.."

Palak was about to say something, Khushi came to her "yaay.. dost ka card mumma hum jayenge.. hai na?"

She looked at khushi who seemed to be most excited for the party and agreed for her.. Khushi then went to Anvi and grabbed her hand "Vi… chalo khushi ke liye dress select karo.."

Later in evening, everyone got ready for the party… Khushi shouted "mumma jaldi aao late ho jayenge"

Palak then came out of room wearing her ear rings.. "khushi aa rahi hun na.. shanti rakho.."

"who is shanti mumma?" she asked her confusingly..

Anvi smiled at this and said "koi nhi khushi chalo chalte hai ab"

They left for the party….

…

After 20 minutes, they arrive at the party.. Khushi was searching for Akshay.. just then he came from behind.. and lifted her into his arms.. khushi smiled at this..

"so ladies and gentleman yeh hai meri special guest jiska main intezar kar raha hai.. my sweet and cute little dost Khushi" he said while looking at the guests..

Everyone clapped..

He gave her chocolates, Khushi smiled… and kissed on his cheek.. khushi said "dost aap kitna acha song sing karte ho mumma ko bhi sunao na.."

Anvi also speaks up "haan AM gayie na.."

Akshay nodes and puts Khushi down.. he looks at Palak and smiled at her..

Anvi starts with….

 **Tu kaun hai tera naam kya  
Tu kaun hai tera naam kya,  
Dil dhadakane vale teraa nam kya  
Tu kaun hai tera naam kya**

 **Akshay looks at Palak and pulls her into the center.. she was surprised at this move of his..**

 **Mujhse pyar karna hai  
Itana too samajh le  
Achchha lagu aaja nahi  
Te bachake too nikal le  
Jay mata ke bhakt hain  
Vado ke sakht hain  
Aakash se ham aaye  
Tan mann ke ham hain sachche  
Marati hain ham pe ladakiya  
Budhe aur bachche**

 **He pulled her and made her dance, but Palak stepped on his foot and moved back..**

 **Are naa ham amitabh naa dilip kumar  
Naa kisi hero ke bachche,  
Ham hain sidhe sade akshay  
Ham hain sidhe sade Akshay**

 **Anvi and Khushi joins him in dance… Anvi request Palak to join them but she refuses.. she starts to go but Akshay blocks her and forwards his hand…**

 **Mohabbat nibhane kaa tujhame ho dam  
Sath mere chal sake toh badha kadam  
Mohabbat nibhane kaa tujhame ho dam  
Sath mere chal sake toh badha kadam**

Palak looked on.. she understood what he was trying to say… Ruhana smiled seeing this.. he then continued…  
 **Meri kamajorio se kar sake jo pyar too**  
 **Karna ikarar nahi te karde inkar too**

He then turned her around and left her hand.. Palak looked on…

 **Are naa ham amitabh naa dilip kumar  
Naa kisi hero ke bachche,  
Ham hain sidhe sade akshay  
Ham hain sidhe sade akshay  
O kabhi daing kabhi dung  
Aise akshay akshay  
Kabhi baing kabhi  
Bum vaise akshay  
**

Akshay stared at her for a moment.. then Anvi tapped his shoulder.. he smiled ruffled her hairs.. Palak wanted to leave the party, so she moved ahead towards the exit door but Akshay blocked her way again and said…

 **Har dil me jhuth thoda  
Thodi sachchayi bhi hai  
Kuchh burayi toh  
Mujhame achchhayi bhi**

Palak looked at him and he assured her by his eyes he is saying truth..  
 **Har dil me jhuth thoda  
Thodi sachchayi bhi hai  
Kuchh burayi toh  
Mujhame achchhayi bhi**

He then pulled her back… and grabbed her hand..  
 **Chahe chahat samajh  
Chahe khudagarji  
Aana apni marji se o  
Teraa jana meri marji**

Palak looked on, he was still grabbing her hand.. she jerked it away and slapped him on his face.. Everyone was shocked at this..

"tumhari himmat kaise hui mera haath yun sabke samne pakadne ki.." she shouted at him..

Akshay looked on and replied "I am sorry.." Palak left the party hall angrily. The manager played music and made guest busy…

Anvi looked at Ruhana and said "mumma…"

Ruhana smiled at her "khushi ko leke ghar jao main aati hun todhi der mein" Anvi nodes..

Akshay comes to them "Anvi aapko mera manager ghar chod dega.. Deepak dhyan se dono ko ghar chod do" he said and left to attend the others guest… he then moved out at the garden and sat on a bench.. recalled how Palak slapped him in front of everyone..

Ruhana came and looked at him who was upset with whatever happened just now at the party.. "akshay" she called his name..

Akshay looked at her and smiled "aap kuch chahiye tha?" asked her

Ruhana nodes no.. "andar kuch acha nhi lag raha tha to socha bahar aake baith jau"

Akshay shakes his head "aayie baitiye"

Ruhana sits beside him and then said "main janti hoon party mein abhi jo hua wo sahi nhi tha.."

Akshay looked at her and said "maine kya galat kiya? Kya pyar ka izhar karna galat hai? Aap hi batayie? Aur mana hi karna tha to mna kar deti sabke samne aise" and paused as he was hurt with her behavior..

Ruhana signed and then spoke up "Akshay aaj jo hua wo uske past se juda hua hai!"

Akshay interrupts and says "main nhi janna chahta uska past, Khushi ke papa kaun hai? Mujhe kuch nhi janna hai.. mujhe samajh nhi aata maine aisi kya galti ki jo wo aise react kar rahi hai"

Ruhana tried to make him understand.. "main janti hoon.. tum galat nhi ho aur na wo galat hai.. lekin Akshay ateet aksar hamare aaj par prabhav chodta hai.. aur palle ke saath bhi wahi hai.. wo darti hai koi bhi usey uske past ke saath nhi apnayega.."

Akshay looked on and a silent prevailed.. Ruhana got up to leave.. then Akshay said "main aapko ghar drop kar deta hun"

Ruhana answered "it's okay tum apne guest attend karo I will manage" and left from there..

Palak was inside her room she recalled how Akshay proposed her by the guidance of song.. she closed her eyes and tears escaped her eyes..

Anvi knocked her door "maasi plz darwaza kholiye na"

Palak answered her "Anvi please I want to be alone"

Anvi requested her but Palak did not open the door…

 **Girl's Room**

Khushi was sitting on the bed with a doll in her hand.. Anvi came inside and saw her..

"khushi aapne dress chance nhi ki?" she asked her..

Khushi nodes in no.. "Vi.. mumma ne dost ko maara.. mera dost to kitna acha hai.."

Anvi kneels down in front of her "acha to hai.. par aapki mumma ko vo ache nhi lagte.."

Khushi signs.. "mumma khushi ki tarah intelligent nhi hai na.."

Anvi smiles a bit at this comment of her.. "haan meri intelligent behena.. ab aap dress chance karke soh jayie.."

Khushi agrees and goes to chance her dress with help of Anvi..

Ruhana comes back home, she unlocks the door with the second key she had with her.. she moved into girls room to check them.. Anvi and Khushi were sleeping peacefully.. then she moved into check Palak.. she opened the door and moved inside her room.. Palak was standing at the window and looking up at the moon shining in the sky..

"kya main puch sakti hoon party mein tumne Akshay ko thappad kyun maara?" Ruhana asked her..

Palak turned and looked at her.. "usne mera haath sabke samne pakda di.. aur usne.."

Before she could complete Ruhana said "aur kya? yahi wo tumse apne pyar ka izhar kar raha tha.."

Palak nodes "haan.." and turns to other side..

Ruhana comes to her and turns her around.. "isme galat kya hai? Uske intentions tumhe uss Viraj ki tarah hurt karne ke to nhi they na? to kyun maara use thappad tumne..? as she was angry with her for her behavior towards Akshay..

Palak signs and almost screams "haan maara maine usko.. to kya karun? Aap hi batao.. jab usko sab sachai pata chalega.. to ye pyar sab kuch nhi hoga.. haan main bhagti hun usse door aur khushi ko bhi door rakhti hun.. kisi par bhi ab vishwas nhi hai mujhe.." tears flown her eyes.. "nhi dena mujhe khudko ek mauka.." she then shows her right arm which she always covers wearing full sleeves dress.. "dekho di.. yeh uska diya hua ghav jo main chahke bhi mita nhi paa rahi hoon.."

Ruhana looked at her sister, she pulled her and hugged her.. Palak placed her hands around her very tightly and cried.. Ruhana consoled her "bas.. bas.. rona band kar.."

She makes her lay down on bed and tries to make her sleep.. "di khushi mere jeene ki wajah bani warna main to kabki.."

Ruhana stopped her "bas… aage kuch nhi bolegi tu" she stopped her tears which was making her eyes watery.. after sometime Palak fell sleep.. Ruhana covered back her hand with her sleeve and closed the lights.. she turned to go but Palak grabbed her hands..

"di.. plz" she uttered in a low voice.. Ruhana looked at her, she lay down beside her assuring her she is always with her and won't leave her.. Ruhana thought for a moment… "iss dard ki dawa ek hi hai aur mujhe pata hai ab mujhe kya karna hai.." she thought in her mind…

 ** _A/n:_ hash... Hogaya.. :o ab kya hoga. SSochte raho... **


	17. Chapter 17

**The next day,**

Khushi was in her class… the teacher were teaching the class something..

"dost mujhe ghumate hai.. mujhe gifts dete hai.. mumma se ladte bhi hai.." a smile came on her face..

Just then her friend who was sitting beside her says "are mere papa bhi aise hi karte hai.. khushi wo tumhare papa hi hai.."

Khushi looked on.. then her friend said "are wo games mein bhi to tumhe jeetaya.."

After the school was over, Khushi was standing at the gate of the school along with Anvi.. just then Akshay came their on his bike..

Khushi looked at Anvi.. who nods "thik hai jayie aap maasi ko main samjha dungi"

Khushi smiles broadly, Akshay makes her sit in front of him and dozes off thanking Anvi…

Palak comes out along with her colleague..

"acha to kal milte hai main aapko baki details samjha dungi"

Palak then sees Anvi.. and asked her "khushi kaha hai?"

Anvi looked on and said "maasi wo AM aaye they aur usko leke gaye"

Palak got angry at this "tumne jaane kaise diya? Kis taraf gaya hai wo?"

Anvi points towards the direction.. she grabbed her hands and took the auto…

….

Khushi looked at Akshay who seemed to be upset.. she asked him "dost aap khushi se gussa hai kya?"

Akshay nodes no.. "nhi"

"to aap ka face itna sad kyun hai?"

Akshay answered her "aap bahut sawal karti ho.."

"aap jawab bhi nhi dete ho" she pouts.. he smiled at this… but at a point he had to stop his bike.. because few cars were surrounding him… he looked at them and got alert something is not right.. few man came out from the cars.. Palak and Anvi were also heading to the same place… Palak's eyes fell on something and she demanded the auto driver to stop…

"Anvi aap auto se bahar mat nikalne samjhi" she warned her…

Anvi nodes… Palak then moved ahead..

One of the man snatched Khushi from him.. Khushi screamed.. "dost…"

Akshay shouts at him "chod bachi ko…" the man points gun at him..

"door reh samjha.. bachchi wapas chahiye na sign kar papers par.." he signaled to his partner who throw the file towards him

The goon speaks up "chal jaldi sign kar.."

Akshay looks at him and them picks up the file, he opened it and then throw it towards his partner and punched the one who was holding khushi.. Akshay then grabbed khushi in his arms and then took her a bit far from the eyes of the goons.. "khushi jab tak dost nhi aate aap yahan se hilna mat"

Khushi denied going "nhi dost aap bhi chalo.."

Akshay bends down to her level.. "khushi please wo bad uncle hai mujhe unko rokna hai.. " he then gave his phone to her after messaging someone.. he kissed her cheeks..

"yeh phone apne pass rakho.. aur abhi aapki mumma aayengi yahan se kahi mat jaana plz"

Khushi nodes.. then Akshay leaves..

Here Palak received a message "school ke pass jo purani band bakery hai waha khushi hai plz aake usko le jao.." Palak rushed back into the auto..

"bhaiya purani bakery chalyie" she informed the driver..

Anvi asked "maasi kya hua?"

"pata nhi anvi.. mujhe bahut ajeeb lag raha hai.. I hope khushi thik ho.."

Akshay was just few ahead of the place where he had locked khushi.. the goons were around him..

"kaha hai bachchi?" one of the goon asked..

"nhi doond paoge.."

The goon said to his partner "eh.. jaa doond bachchi ko"

Akshay stopped the goon by hitting him… the others stopped him.. but he knocked them down in few seconds.. within a minute his hands went behind his head as he felt instant pain on his head. He turned back to see someone had hit him hard by rod.. he dropped down on the road as the blood started oozing out from his head..

"sign kar.." the mastermind spoke..

"Deepak…" Akshay uttered..

Deepak smiled and grabbed him by his collar "haan Deepak.. teri kamzori hai na khushi usi ka fayda uthaya maine.. ab ya to tu marega ya wo bachichi"

He left and moved towards the place where Akshay had kept khushi safely.. Akshay tried to get up but Deepak's goons don't let him.. they beat him and slowly he loses his conscious

After some time Deepak brings Khushi.. khushi shouts.. "leave me.." she bits on his hand and runs towards Akshay.. she was crying… she shakes him.. "utho na dost.. maaro gande uncle ko.. dost"

Deepak came there and said "khushi good girl ho na chalo.." he tried to take her..

Khushi tried her best… "nahi.." while he was taking her khushi continuously looked back… and recalled what teacher said..

" _ **jo aapka khayal rakhte hai.. aapko gifts dete hai.. aapko ghumate hai wo papa hi to hote hai.. aur bad times mein aapki raksha bhi karte hai.."**_

 _ **Khushi smiles.. "matlab teacher dost mere papa hai.."**_

 _ **The teacher smiles "haan khushi papa dost bhi hote hai.. aur dost papa hote hai.."**_

Khushi shouted "papa… help"… she again shouted .. "papa….."

Ruhana was on her way too as Akshay had also messaged her to take Khushi.. she arrived and saw this she was shocked seeing this. She moved ahead but stopped after looking at Akshay…

Akshay slowly opened his eyes.. he looked how Deepak was taking khushi with him forcefully.. Deepak slapped her.. "chup.."

Akshay got up and shouted "Deepak.."

Khushi looked and smiled.. the goons tried to stop him but his eyes were fiery.. he moved to Deepak "haath kaise lagaya tune khushi ko.." he grabbed him by his neck..

Palak and Anvi arrived, Khushi saw then and ran towards Palak.. she hugged her..

"khushi aap thik to hai na?"

Khushi nodes.. then Palak hears Akshay's voice..

"himmat kaise hui teri meri beti ko chune ki.." she punched him.. Ruahana had called the police seeing this..

The goon got scared seeing the condition of Deepak.. he came to Palak and requested "madam plz wo maar jeyega.. rok lo unhe.."

Palak looked on.. "Akshay please leave him" she tried to said..

"nahi.. isne haath kaise lagaya khushi ko.. AM se dhokebaazi.. aur jo AM ke apno ko nuksan pahuchayega AM use zinda nhi chodega.."

Ruhana looked on and then said to Khushi.. "anvi aap AM ko roko please.. warna wo jail mein chale jayenge.."

Khushi nodes and runs to him..

Palak said to Ruhana "Di aap khushi ko.."

Ruhana looked at her and said "kuch nhi hoga.. uspe nhi mujhpe to hai na bharosa.." Palak nodes in yes..

Khushi came and stood there.."Papa.." she uttered.. Akshay stops hitting Deepak.. the police arrives and takes goons and Deepak along…

Akshay bend to her and hugged her.. "Aap thik ho na khushi?"

Khushi nodes… she looks at him and his face which was half covered with blood.. "yeh.." she touched his injury..

He signed "kuch nhi hai.. I am fine"

Ruhana, Anvi smiles seeing this.. Ruhana then said to Palak "ab kya kehna hai tumhara? Khushi khud use apna papa maan chuki hai.. aur he is the best for him.. " Palak looked at both Akshay and Khushi.. she was still in dilemma..

Ruhana then moved to Khushi and Akshay.. "AM you need to go to hospital "

Akshay spoke up "sorry meri wajah se khushi…"

But Ruhana interrupted.. "baatein baad mein karte hai kitna khoon nikal raha hai chalo hospital.."

Khushi speaks up "khushi bhi chalegi.. chalo.."

Ruhana looked towards Palak, she had taken auto and left.. Ruhana signs and thinks "kya karoon main iss ladki ka itna sab hone ke baad bhi nhi samjh rahi hai.."

 **At Hospital**

The doctor bandages his wounds and tells him "you need to rest for at least one week, stitches khulne tak at least."

Khushi gets upset.. "phir khushi papa ko nhi mil payegi?"

Ruhana smiles at this and speaks up "to khushi tum papa ko apne ghar le chalo waha pe unka khayal rakna"

Khushi smiles and gets excited "woohu.."

Anvi speaks up "khushi chalo kuch khate hai bhook lagi hoti na.." khushi nodes and goes with Anvi..

Akshay then tells "sorry lekin main aapko koi takleef nhi dena chahta hoon.."

Ruhana looks at him and says "apno ko kabhi koi takleef deta hai kya? aur tum khushi ke itna kar sakte ho hum tumhara khayal nhi rak sakte kuch din?"

Akshay smiles a bit and replies "lekin mera waha aana khushi ki maa ko acha nhi lagega"

Ruhana assures him "tum uski chinta mat karo wo kuch nhi kahegi iss baar.. aur khushi to tumhe ab papa bulati hai..uss haq to tum us ghar mein rah sakte ho"

Akshay smiled and then realized what Ruhana said.. "papa.." Ruhana nodes.. he then recalled how many times Khushi had called him father..

"ab to khushi ki maa kuch bhi karle, upar wale ki marzi hai tumhari aur khushi ka rishta dost ke saath saath baap beti ka bhi ho.." Ruhana said with a hope..

…

 **Malhotra House**

The doorbell rang, Palak opened the door found all four of them standing at the door.. she then moved a side and they entered in..

"Anvi aap AM ko upar guest room mein le jao.. he need to rest" Ruhana said to Anvi…

Anvi nodes.. Khushi also follows the two..

Ruhana then spoke to Palak "dekha tumne.. kaise usne apni jaan ki parwah na karke khushi ko bachaya.. koi dost aisa nhi karta palle.. kab samjogi tum yeh baat"

Palak looked at her and said "lekin di uski wajah se hi to khushi problem mein aayi thi wo Deepak uska manager tha na"

Ruhana signs and confronts her further "bas kar kyun tu hamesha bura dekhti hai.. kyun nazar nhi aata tumhe khushi use apna papa maan chuki hai…" Palak looked at her and Ruhana continued further "ek baar tu bas soch khushi aur akshay ke baare mein kya kabhi khushi ke ankhon mein aansu aane diye usne? Ya jab wo tere saath tha tune kabhi mehsoos kiya wo darr jo hamesha tere chehre par nazar aata hai? Soch palle aur puch apne dil se tujhe kya chunna hai zindagi bhar apne ateet ke saath rehna hai ya ek nayi kahani ki shuruwat karni hai"

Then Ruhana went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.. Palak looked on and Ruhana's word echoed into her ears….

 **A/n: to be continued... To ab kya hoga... Stay tuned..**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: here is the next enjoy reading...**

Palak was recalling what Ruhana said and unknowingly she reached in front of the room where Akshay was. She looked and found akshay and Khushi playing with each other. Khushi was smiling and laughing...

"bas karo khushi ka stomach dukh raha hai" khushi complained

Akshay smiled and said "par abhi maine shuru kiya hai" he tickled her again.. Khushi giggled...

Anvi spoke up "AV hum aapko yahan rest karane laye hai, khushi chalo room mei"

Khushi looked at Anvi and denied "nhi khushi yahi rahegi" she hugged him.. Akshay smiled a bit..

Anvi tried again "khushi zid nhi karte chalo"

Khushi nodes in no.. Akshay tells Anvi "koi baat nhi ise yahi rahene do"

Anvi signs and goes.. Palak hides so Anvi did not saw her.. After Anvi left Palak beeped inside by standing at the door and looked..

Khushi looks at him and says "vi gayi.."

Akshay nodes "Haanji ab aap bhi so jayie kal school hai na?"

Khushi agrees but tells him "khushi ko aapke sath sona hai"

Akshay signs and agrees "acha to leth jao"

Khushi nodes happily and lays down on bed beside him.. He pats her back slowly so that she could sleep..

Khushi turns her head towards him and says "papa wo gaana gao na jo aapne uss din khushi ko sunaya tha"

Akshay nodes "to phir tum so jaogi na?"

Khushi shakes her head "haan"

He starts singing

 _ **Tujhko na dekhu to jee ghabrata hai**_

 **Tujhko na dekhu to jee ghabrata hai**

 ** _Dekhke tujhko mere dil ko chenn aata hai_**

 ****He then finds khushi had fallen a sleep, he kisses her forehead and admires her face as she looks too cute while sleeping. He covers her with the blanket.

His phone rings and he picks it up.. "Haan.. Kuch bhi karo wo deepak bahar nhi nikalna chahiye samjhe.. He attempt to kidnap khushi.. Main kal office aa jaunga yea bye" and disconnects the call...

He looks at Khushi and his eyes were filled with tears unknowingly "sorry khushi meri wajah se aaj tum problem mei aa gayi dubara aisa nhi hoga I promise"

He placed his finger into his ear and wiped away the tear..

Ruhana said "tumhe ab bhi sochne ki zaroorat hai kya palle?"

Palak turned back and found Ruhana smiling at her.. She gave her medicine and glass of water.. And signalled her throw her eyes to give him.. Palak refused by signing in no but Ruhana gave her anger gaze to which finally Palak takes from her.

Palak signs and enters inside the room finally, she moved to him and handed his medicine and water.. Akshay looked at her surprisingly but did not spoke a word. While taking the glass their hand touched with each other.. Palak then broke the silence with "pani peene ke liye hota hai pakdne ke liye nhi"

Akshay eat his medicine and drank the water.. He was looking at the side to keep back the glass but Palak snatched from his hand..

"sorry wo khushi zid kar rahi thi isliye yahi so gayi" he said..

Palak looked on at him and spoke up "maine kuch pucha?"

Akshay denied. Palak left the room murmuring "Mr. Mehra you are impossible to understand"

Akshay smiled and said "turn off the lights please"

Palak stopped and turned to off the lights..

The next day,

Anvi got ready for school... She came down.. Palak said "anvi khushi ko uthado please"

Anvi answers her "maasi utha deti par mujhe abhi nikalna hai assignments ke liye bye" she takes her bag and leaves..

Palak signs.. She looks towards Ruhana.. But Ruhana said "mujhe late ho raha hai office ke liye nasta table par hai.. Teeno kha lena" she took her purse and turned a smile came on her face. As soon as she moved out.. Anvi was there and they shared a high - 5. They took the auto and left from there.

Here inside the house, Palak had no choice but to get inside the room to wake up Khushi for the school as she was getting late.. she went inside the room and found khushi sleeping.

"khushi utho" she tried to wake her up.. After many efforts Khushi woke up.. "mumma sone nhi dete ho aap"

Palak signs and says "school jaana hai chalo late ho rahe hai"

She took her to the girls room, as soon as they reached at the door of the bathroom someone came out of the bathroom wearing towel..

He gets shocked seeing Khushi And Palak inside the room.. Akshay looked at both of them.. He turned to other side and so did Palak...

"Sharam nhi aati tumhe atleast door to lock kiya karo"

Akshay answered her "tum knock karke bhi aa sakti thi"

Khushi giggled... Akshay turned and looked at her "khushi very bad turn that side"

Palak turned to him and said "excuse me tum towel mei kyu bahar aaye"

Akshay was about to reply her but his towel got opened.. He grabbed it quickly and tied it back. Palak closed her eyes...

"madam mujhe shauk hai isliye aaya" he said teasingly.. "mere kapde bed par rakhe they.. Wahi lene aaya tha mujhe malum nhi tha aap yaha aa jayengi"

Khushi laughed...

Palak spoke up "apne kapde leke jao yahan se.."

Khushi saw his clothes and gave to him.. "lo.. papa"

Akshay smiled "thanks pari" he singalled her to turn.. Khushi nodes and he quickly puts on his clothes...

Palak spoke up "are you done"

Akshay nodes "Haan"

Palak finally opens her eyes and signs.. "besharam" she utters.

She makes khushi ready for school..

Later at the dining table... Khushi and akshay were talking to each other..

Palak looked at them and thought about what Ruhana said.. Palak then looked at the time..

"it is 8 oclock chalo khushi late ho jayega" she said to khushi..

Khushi replied to her "mumma dont worry papa humko bike se chod denge hain na papa" looking at Akshay.

Akshay nodes "Haan zaroor"

Akshay then moved out along with khushi.. He made her sit in front of him.. Khushi blow the horn.. "mumma... Jaldi aao"

Palak came out of the house and locked it. She does not wanted to go with him but Khushis stubbornness made her do so..

"mumma jaldi baitho na" khushi scolds her.

Palak sits beside him, Akshay spoke up "pakadlo nhi to gir jaogi"

Palak looked on and grabbed the back handle of the bike. Akshay smiled a bit and started his bike.. On the way a speed breaker was spotted and as soon as the bike crossed it.. A jerk made Palak place her hands on akshays shoulder so that she could not fall. Soon they arrived at school.. Khushi and Palak got down, Khushi ran towards the classroom as she was getting late..

Palak looked at him and then went inside silently but then comes backs to him..

"tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai.. Yeh lo chabi.. Aaj office jaane ka sochna mat" handed him the house keys..

Akshay was surprised at this.. He replied "lekin mera jaana zaroori hai"

Palak gets angry at this "ye sar pe bandage fashion ke liye nhi hai samjhe.. Chup chap ghar jao" she scolded him and went inside the school..

Akshay looked on and dozes off..

Later in afternoon.. Anvi Khushi and Palak gets home..

Anvi says "maasi AM ne to aapki baat maanli wo to ghar par hi hai"

Palak looked at her.. "tumhe kaise pta ye?"

Anvi smiles and replied "wo main apne doston ke saath wahi thi to aapki aur AM ki baat sunli" and ran to her room..

Palak moves to his room to check him and he was taking rest. She recalled how she slapped him at the party and yet he saved khushi risking his life..

She closed the door and moved down to prepare the lunch. She entered inside the kitchen and was surprised the food was already prepared and a note was there.

"tumne mujhe office nhi jaane diya main bore ho raha tha socha khana bhi bana lun and sorry zyada tasty nhi hai manage karlo"

Palak smiled a bit.. She called anvi and Khushi at the dining table and served them the food..

Anvi while eating says "are taste to alag hai."

Palak replied "tumhare AM ne banaya hai".

Khushi smiled at this and says "yummy... Khushi ko maza aa gaya"

Later in evening Ruhana came back from office..

Palak had already prepared coffee for her..

Ruhana found so quiet and asked her "aaj itni shanti kyun hai ghar mein?"

Palak replied her "anvi padai kar rahi hai aur khushi AM ke room mei hai"

Ruhana smiles "acha.. waise maine suna aaj Akshay ne khana banaya tha"

Palak glared at her and replied "Haan usko office jaane se mana kiya to yahan kaam kiya ajeeb banda hai"

Ruhana kept the mug on the table and said "jee nhi.. He is nice man and you should settle with him"

Palak signed and was about to speak but Ruhana stopped her with "palle.. kismat har kisiko dusra mauka nhi deti.. par tujhe de rahi hai use haath se mat jaane de.. Kitna pyar karta hai wo khushi se aur ab tujhse bhi maan ja"

Palak looked at her..

"di main.." palak eyes became moist.. Ruhana got up and held her hand..

"chal mere saath"

And took her upstairs.. She made her look khushi had kept her head on akshays lap and he was trying to make her sleep..

"dekh.. Ye sachai hai.. bhagwan ne dono ko ek dusre se jod diya hai.. aur ab khushi kisiko aurko papa nhi manegi.."

Then she pulled down to Palaks room.. Ruhana took out a suitcase and opened it..and started speaking..

"ye dekh tune jo lehenga liya tha ab waqt hai tu isko pehene.."

"aur mujhe bhi to mauka mile tujhe sajne sawarne ka.."

Palak stopped her "bas di.. samajh gayi hoon aap chahte ho na main shaadi karoon thik hai main usse shaadi karungi"

Ruhana looked at her, she could not belive her ears.. She grabbed her by her shoulders and asked her again "kya? Tu.. Tu.."

Palak nodes "Haan di.. lekin meri shart hai"

"bol na?" Ruhana asked her..

"AM ko pura sach pata hona chahiye agar uske baad bhi wo mujhse shaadi karta hai to mujhe koi aitraaz nhi" saying which she moved out of the room..

Ruhana followed her.. Palak straight went into the room where akshay was..

"khushi aap jaake room mei padai karo" she said to khushi.. Khushi denied at first but later on agreed when Akshay said so.. She moved to her room..

Akshay looked at her "kuch kehna hai tumhe?"

Palak looked on at him and spoke up "tum.. mujhse shaadi karna chahte they na"

Akshay nodes "wo to main ab bhi karna chahta hoon"

"thik hai lekin usse pehle tum jaanlo mera past.." palak was stopped by Akshay with..

"nhi janna mujhe"

Palak answered him "lekin.. mujhe batana hai"

Akshay moved closed to her and said "main janta hoon tum mujhse door bhaag rhi thi iss darr se tumhare past janne ke baad main peeche hut jaunga lekin aisa kuch nhi hoga.. Sachie main tumse pyar karta hoon aur karta rahunga.. Mujhe matlab nhi hai tumhare past se.. aur main nhi chahta tum past yaad karo aur mujhe batao isse tumhe takleef hogi so isse raaz hi rehene do"

Palak was left speechless with his words.. Ruhana entered inside and said" palle ab to maan jaa"

Palak looked at her and agreed.. "thik hai di.. I will marry him"

Ruhana smiled and hugged her.. "ye hui na baat"

Akshay stood their their shocked.. "kahi sapna to nhi.. Tum sach mei mujh besharam se shaadi karogi?"

Ruhana was confused "besharam"

Palak replied "kuch nhi di.. chalo dinner banate hai" and pulled her from there..

Akshay smiled and jumped in excitement..

Palak was sitting on couch.. Ruhana came and sat beside her... "ab kya soch rahi hai tu? "

Palak looked at her and shared her feelings "di mera ye faisla sahi hai na.. aur khushi ko kabhi pta chala ki wo uska biological father nhi hai to?"

Ruhana signs and assures her "use kabhi pta nhi chalega.. Kyuki uske liye akshay hi uske papa hain aur tum zyada negative mat socho.. Ab bas khushiyan hi khushiyan hongi... " she kissed on her forehead and Palak smiled a bit.. She lay down on her lap... Then they saw Anvi, Khushi and Akshay playing in the garden with a smile on their faces..

 **A/N: ending it here.. So stay tuned.. Will update next by Friday...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: hey thank you so mmuch for lovely reviews...**

 **Trioangel - Hehe you know me well di.. Unexpected things can happen.. Hehe**

 **Fannu - thanks dear i am glad you liked it...**

 **Maliaka - thank you :)**

 **Khushi - thanks dear**

 **Sweety** \- ye to waqt batayega...

* * *

The next day it was Sunday an off day for everyone.

Ruhana says "akshay ab tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai"

Akshay replies "pehle se bahut achi hai aur ab to bandage bhi utar gaya hai"

Anvi looked at him and said "to AM aaj aap ghar wapas chale jaoge?"

Akshay nodes "Haan jaana to padega"

Just then the door bell rings, Palak goes to open the door..

"jee kahiye"

"main AM sir ka secretary hoon.. Unse kaam tha kuch" the person said.

Palak let's him inside... He moved to akshay and said "sir sorry to disturb you sir but it was urgent so I had to come here to meet you"

"kya baat hai batao" Akshay asked him

"sir.. Humne jahan bhi invest kiya waha kabhi lose mei hum they hi nhi deepak accounts mei ghotala kar raha tha.. aur itna hi nhi aapke accounts bhi hack kiye hai usne"

He showed him the file and he gets surprises.. "bloody cheater.. Usko chodunga nhi"

"don't worry sir he won't be out easily now we have proof.."

Akshay nodes.. "thank you main kal aata hoon office"

The secretary leaves from there..

He then looked at Anvi khushi and Ruhana who were eyeing him with anger gaze. He gulped down his throat.. He said "yug.. I will come to office once I get perfectly fine"

Yug agrees and finally moves out..

Anvi smiles "good AM"

Ruhana speaks up "akshay Doctor ne mana kiya hai atleast 2 weeks tak rest karna hai"

Akshay nodes.. "jee nhi jaunga.."

"waise bhi ab tayari karni hai tumhari aur palle ki engagement ki"

Palak was surprised "di itni jaldi"

Ruhana pats her cheek "Haan meri jaan.. Pandit ji se baat kar li hai agle hafte ka mahurat nikala hai unhone tumhari shaadi ka"

Anvi smiles and says "wow... Maasi ki shaadi wo bhi AM se maza aayega dont worry maasi Anvi hai na sab tayari kar legi"

Ruhana then looks at Akshay "tumhare parivar mei se jise bulana hai tum mujhe number dedo main baat kar lungi"

Akshay smiles "mom dad to bachpan mei hi guzar gaye they ek bua hai jinhone mujhe pala unhe main bula lunga.."

Then Khushi come to him and complains "papa dekho na meri doll toot gayi"

"acha lao abhi thik kar deta hun" he takes it from her hands and they go inside the room to fix it.

Anvi too follows them as khushi calls her in.

Palak seemed to be thinking something.. Ruhana looked at her and asked "kya hua palle?"

Palak replies "di itni jaldi kya hai shaadi ki.. todha aur wait karte hai na"

Ruhana looks and says "are problem kya hai"

"abhi to aapse mili hun aur aapko chodke jaana" she gets upset thinking about it.

Ruhana signs.. "paagal tu kaunsa Japan jaa rhi hai issi shehar mei hi to hai jab mann kiya aa jaungi tujhse milne"

Palak smiles and hugs her..

"acha chod mujhse padso shyam engagement ki tayari karni hai bahut kaam hai" Ruhana speaks..

Palak leaves her and Ruhana goes to do preparation.

Ruhana was on phone talking to book the hall for engagement.. "kya padso ke liye koi available nhi hai.. Okay thank you"

She gets tensed.

Akshay who was passing by her room saw her "kya hua?"

Ruhana says "kuch nhi hall nhi mil raha hai.."

Akshay smiles and utters "are to ghar par bhi kar lete hai na waise bhi guests kam hi hai to hall ki kya zaroorat"

Ruhana nodes "Haan lekin itna time nhi hai kitna kaam rehta hai.."

"uski chinta aap mat karo.. Sab ho jayega aap bas shopping karo" he assures her.

Ruhana says "lekin"

Akshay stops her with "kaha na maine"

Ruhana agrees...

* * *

Later in evening Ruhana and Palak went to shop..

"offo di.. mere pass hai dresses aur kyu lun?"

Ruhana scolds her with "sab purani ho gayi hai.. Chup chap le"

Palak signs.. They reached the shop and starts selecting dresses...

Akshay was at the jewellery shop along with khushi and Anvi..

"anvi, khushi aapko jo acha lage wo lelo" akshay informed them.

Khushi nodes "papa khushi ko kuch nhi pasand.."

"acha to aapko kya chahiye?" akshay asked her..

"khushi ko dress chahiye" she said innocently

Akshay nodes "acha hum iske baad jayenge" khushi agrees...

Anvi speaks up "AM mujhe itne expensive nhi chahiye"

Akshay replies "Anvi come on.. main keh raha hun na lelo.."

Anvi agrees when he convinces her to buy.. Akshay then goes to the ring counter and selects a ring.. "ye aap pack kar dijiye"

Anvi comes to him "AM I don't like anything here can we go for clothes selection"

Akshay nodes "tum khushi ko leke chalo main aata hun 5 minutes mei"

Anvi nodes.. She grabs khushi's hand and they move to another shop. Akshay pays for the rings and then follows the girls..

Here Ruhana selects few dresses for Palak.

"tum ab jaake try karo" handing her the dresses.. Palak agrees.

Ruhana sees Anvi, Khushi and AM there..she moves to them "tumhari shopping ho gayi?" she asked them

Anvi nodes "nhi mumma abhi shuru ki hai"

Ruhana looks at akshay "aur tum khud kuch loge ki nhi?"

Akshay replies "Haan aap sab le lo to main le lunga"

Palak comes after trying dresses "di sab thik hai bas fitting karana hai"

Ruhana nodes "acha to ek kaam kar tu akshay ko sherwani dilwa de tabtak main khushi aur Anvi ko dilwa deti hoon"

She goes with them.. Palak said "di baat to suno" but she had left.

Palak moves and turns "chalo ab"

Akshay nodes.. They see the dresses and Palak selects for him.

"thank you"

Palak smiles at him.. "try to karlo"

"tumne select ki hai to achi hongi"

They finished with the shopping and moved back home.

* * *

The next day Palak went to school to drop a leave application instructed by Ruhana..

Principal said "wao congrats Palak you are marring I am so happy"

Palak smiles "thank you mam.. After marriage I will join the work"

Principal speaks up "oh no dear tum pura ek mahine ka leave lo you should enjoy your life.. and all the best"

Palak says "thankyou"

Palak comes back home and sees prepation were going on.. The house was getting decorated..

Ruhana was also at home guiding them what to do...

Palak went to her and said "di itna sab karne ki kya zaroorat hai"

Ruhana speaks up "kyu zaroorat nhi hai akhir meri ek lauti behen ki shaadi hai"

Palak signs "par di simple hi karte hai na"

Ruhana nodes "jee nhi.. Shaadi hogi to ache se.. aur tu ab kuch nhi bolegi samjhi bahut manmani kar chuki hai tu ab jo karna hai main karungi" giving her warning..

Palak nodes..

"di AM kaha hai?" she asked

"wo office gaya hai zaroori kaam se" she replied

Palak gets irritated "hadh hai mna kiya tha phir gaya"

Ruhana said "are jab jaane de aa jayega jaldi"

Palak goes to her room.. she takes out her phone and calls someone..

"hello.." the person from other side speaks up.

"jiju.. Kaise ho?" palak finally talks to him.

"Palak.. main to thik hun lekin tumse bahut naraz hun" he complains

"jiju please.. I know maine galat kiya tha par di.."

She was stopped with "Haan tumhari di.. Kitna chahti hai tumhe aur tum ho ki aise hi chali gayi.. Kher chodo jo hua so hua.. Abhi sab thik hai na?"

Palak nodes "Hanji wo darasal" she paused for a moment..

Vineet spoke up "kya baat hai?"

"wo.. main" she could not speak

"good decision palak, par bahut time lagaya usko samjhane mein" Vineet spoke up to much her surprise.

Palak asked him "aapko kaise pata chala?" then she realised..

"anvi" she uttered..

Vineet smiles "Haan.. Raat usne phone pe bataya tha.. He is nice guy"

"aap aayenge na shaadi mein" palak asked him.

Vineet replied "so sorry main aa jata lekin mujhe ek zaroori case ke liye delhi jana hai"

Palak nodes "thik hai koi baat nhi.. Par aap jab Anvi se milne aaoge to di se bhi milke jaana"

Vineet looked on.. "zaroori kaam hai I will call you back" and disconnected the call..

Palak thought for a while and then Anvi called her so she went to attend her..

* * *

The next day, Ruhana was getting ready, someone knocked the room. Ruhana turned to see "akshay aao na"

Akshay entered inside the room and hands her something. "ye ring wo main"

Ruhana signs "itna hitchkicha kyun rahe ho aur ye mujhe kyun?"

"nhi wo padso mujhe ye ring achi lagi to maine le li aap usko de dena.." he said to her.

Ruhana looks at it and then gives it to him.. saying "tum khud de dona.. mujhe bahut kaam hai"

She began to leave but he stopped her with "nhi wo aap hi dedo"

Ruhana takes it back"acha thik hai" and left the room with "tum ready ho jao jaldi"

She comes to girls room and sees khushi trying to wear her dress.. Ruhana helps her..

"aapki Vi kaha hai?" she asked her..

Khushi replies "vi.. to ready ho rahi hai 2 hours se"

Ruhana smiles.. "anvi jaldi karo"

Anvi says "mumma bas 5 minutes"

Later, the guests arrive and Ruhana goes to attend them.

She moves to akshay and says "tumhari buaji kab aa rahi hai?"

Akshay says "aa gayi hai... buaji" he calls her.

She comes there.. Palak also comes out of her room. Akshay smiles seeing her.. "buaji wo rahi aapki bahu"

Kunti (buaji) looks "bahut pyaari hai"

Khushi comes there and says to Palak "mumma dekho khushi kaisi lag rahi hai"

Palak looks at her "bahut pyari"

Kunti gets shocked seeing this.. "tu isse shaadi kaise kar sakta hai?" she asked looking at Akshay

Akshay replied "bua please.. mujhe isse shaadi karni hai"

"ye ek bachchi ki maa hai aur wo bhi shaadi shuda nhi naa jaane kiska baap hai yeh ladki" pointing towards khushi.

Everyone gets shocked seeing this.. Anvi took khushi inside the room as Ruhana eyed her..

Akshay stops Kunti with "bas buaji maine aapko yahan aashirvad dene ke liye bulaya tha na ki insult karne ke liye"

Kunti speaks up "dekh main ye sagai nhi hone dungi tu chal yahan se"

Akshay looked on.. Akshay went to Palak and grabbed her hands and brought her to kunti

"khushi meri beti hai.. aur ye sagai hoke rahegi aur main usse rishta nhi rakhunga jo bhi mere apno ko zalil karega" he answered kunti.

Kunti looked on "Waah do din ki ladki ke liye tu mujhe suna raha hai.. Aur jise tu apni beti keh raha hai ek din wo hi tujhe apna pita nhi manegi dekh lena"

Akshay shouts at her "bas buaji enough.. Yug inhe station chod aao"

Kunti looked on and left from there..

Akshay then said to Ruhana and Palak "I am sorry meri bua ne jo kaha.. pehle pta hota to unhe bulata hi nhi"

Ruhana nodes.. "koi baat nhi.. Ye expected tha"

Khushi and Anvi comes out.. Anvi says "are jaldi se rings exchange karo na.."

Ruhana gets the rings.. Akshay smiles as it was the same ring he bought for Palak. He asks her to forward her hand.. She forwards her hand and he slides the ring into her finger. Everyone clap... Palak then takes the ring and slides into his finger..

Ruhana side hugs her "congrats.. and jo hua use bhool ja"

Palak nodes with a smile on her face..

"sahi kaha tha di ne he is best for khushi"

 **A/n: ending it here..**

 **Precap: Marriage and Anvi's demand...**


	20. Chapter 20

After talking with her sister for a while, Palak moved to see Khushi or say actually Akshay. She entered the room and found Akshay trying to make Khushi sleep. She smiled. She entered in when Akshay looked at her and asked her to stay silent. She nodded. Making sure that Khushi was asleep he freed his hand from her grip and moved to Palak. Palak was by now standing by the window. He stood near her and glanced at her...

"Tumhare mann mein ab bhi koi sawal hai?" he asked.

She glanced at him as if he had caught her lying red-handed. He smiled...

"main jaanta hoon ki tum kya soch rahi ho. Yahi na ki main jo kar raha hoon wo sach bhi hai ya nahi."

She looked at her..."aisa nahi hai... Main... Main toh tumhe thank you kehne aayi thi." she replied.

"uski zarurat nahi hai Palak. Kyunki maine jo kiya apne liye kiya, apni family ke liye kiya." he said.

She looked at him. Tears brimmed in her eyes. He wiped off her tears...

"Jaanta hoon, mujhse shadi karne ka faisla tumne khushi ke liye kiya hai... Hai na!" he asked.

She turned to the other side...

"Haan maine khushi ke liye hi is shaadi ke liye haan ki thi. Lekin..." she turned to him.

"lekin kya?" he asked.

"lekin... Lekin ab maine khud ke liye ek faisla liya hai." she looked at him.

.

"maine tumhe bahut kuch kaha, tumhari party mein tumhari hi insult ki...lekin tumne toh kuch pucha hi nahi. Ye bhi nahi ki mera ateet kya hai... Aisa toh koi nahi karta akshay..."

He was listening to her quietly... She moved closer to him...

.

"Tum toh khushi ki khushi they... Usey bhi nazarandaz kar diya. Lekin tab bhi tumne Khushi ko bachaya, uski har zidd puri karte ho...lekin aaj... Aaj tumne yeh saabit kar diya ki na sirf khushi ke liye balki uski mumma ke liye bhi perfect ho."

He looked at her surprisingly. She smiled...

" thik suna tumne... Pehle main tumse bhag rahi thi lekin ab lagta hai ki tum hi ho jahan mujhe sukoon milega. "

She said and forwarded her hand. He looked at her and then pulled her into his arms... She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes... Yeah... She was at peace...and so was her life.

Ruhana who was passing by saw them and a smile appeared on her face, finally her sister had accepted he is perfect for him. She left without disturbing them. She came to her room and talked to the picture of their parents.

"maa papa aaj main khush hun jiska mujhe darr tha wo ab nhi hoga.. meri behen ko meri kismat nhi milegi.. She will be happily married." tears brimmed her eyes and she wiped them off before it could fell.

The next day, preparation were going on in full swing. Anvi and Khushi refused to go to school till Palshay's wedding.

Palak scolds them "nhi school to tum dono jaoge"

Anvi and Khushi gets upset, they sat on the couch with cute pout.

Palak signs at their drama and left saying "jaldi se ready ho jao"

Akshay enters in the house after jogging, he sees the girls looking upset and asked them "kya hua aap dono aise kyun baithe ho?"

Anvi glares at him and complains "AM mujhe aur Khushi ko aapki aur maasi ki shaadi tak ghar hi rehna school nhi jaana par maasi hai ki manti nhi"

Akshay looks at Khushi who shakes her head with sad expressions..

Then Ruhana comes out of kitchen and says "are tum dono abhi tak ready nhi hui school ke liye"

Akshay comes to her and says "main keh raha tha ki shaadi tak Anvi aur khushi ko ghar hi rehne dete hai let them enjoy all rituals"

Ruhana looked at him "baat to sahi hai par school jana bhi to zaroori hai"

The girls gets upset... Anvi says "mumma please bas 3 days ki to baat hai"

Akshay also supports the girls "Haan... Please"

Ruhana signs and agrees "acha thik hai.."

Khushi and Anvi gets happy and they hug Ruhana.

Akshay smiles and moved to fresh up, on the way he saw Palak glancing at him.

"tumhe nhi lagta tum kuch zyada hi sar chada rahe ho khushi ko?"

Akshay nodes no "nhi.. Bas I want her to smile" and walks ahead. Palak smiles at this...

The day passed in preparation and shopping for the wedding.

The next day was Haldi ceremony.

Palak was with khushi her eyes fell at the door. A smileappeared on her face. She moved to them "shanta kaki, laxmi kaki, ramlal kaka, chotu aap sab yahan"

Laxmi speaks up "Haan jaise hi Ruhana beti ne bataya tumhari shaadi hai hum to aa gaye"

Palak glanced at Ruhana and thanked her threw her eyes, Ruhana gave her a smile in return.

Khushi sees them and comes running.. "wowy..kaki.." she hugged kanta..

"kaisi hai hamari shaitan" she asked her..

Khushi replied "bahut achi aao na main papa se nilwati hoon" and she pulls her along with others.

Anvi comes to Palak "maasi chalo na aapko haldi Anvi pehle lagayegi" she takes her and makes her sit.

She starts applying Haldi on her face as instructed by Ruhana.

It was now Ruhana's turn. She smiles and applies haldi on her.. Akshay stood at the door and saw this. He eyed at Palak and when Palak looked at him he waved with his hands "looking perfect". Palak gave him a smile.

Khushi comes and says "khushi bhi lagayegi" she digs both her hands into haldi and applies on palak's face. Palak kisses on khushi's cheek.

...

The next evening was mehndi and sangeet ceremony held together.

Anvi said to Akshay "AM please sing na"

Akshay nodes.. "nahi anvi aaj nhi"

Khushi also requests him "papa sing na please"

He starts singing,

 _ **Dosti Karate Nahi Dosti Ho Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Dosti Badh Jaae To Aashiqi Ban Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Aashiqi Badh Jaae To Bandagi Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Hotho Ke Upar Rukati Nahi**_

 _ **Ruhana joins him...**_

 _ **Palako Ke Pichhe Chhupati Nahi**_  
 _ **Lagati Nahi Ye Dil Ki Lagi**_ Lag _ **Jaae To Phir Bujhati Nahi**_  
 _ **Kaisaa Nashaa Hai Is Pyaar Kaa Dil Jisase Madahosh Ho Jaate Hai**_  
 _ **Kuchh Log Gaate Hai Jhumake Kuchh Log Khaamosh Ho Jaate Hai**_  
 _ **Ye Khaamoshi Ik Din Shaayari Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Dosti Karate Nahi Dosti Ho Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Dosti Badh Jaae To Aashiqi Ban Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Aashiqi Badh Jaae To Bandagi Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Chalate Hai Jaadu Yu Pyaar Ke Sab Log Hairaan Ho Jaate Hai**_  
 _ **Jo Pyaar Karate Hai Kahate Nahi Chupake Se Qurbaa Ho Jaate Hai**_  
 _ **Dil Me Kisi Ki Rahati Hai Yaad Hotho Pe Rahataa Hai Koi Naam**_  
 _ **Qurbaan Jaae Is Pyaar Me Is Pyaar Ko Ham Sabakaa Salaam**_

 _ **Pyaar Ki Pahali Nazar Aakhari Ban Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Dosti Karate Nahi Dosti Ho Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Dosti Badh Jaae To Aashiqi Ban Jaati Hai**_

 _ **Aashiqi Badh Jaae To Bandagi Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Ye Khaamoshi Ik Din Shaayari Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Aashiqi Badh Jaae To Bandagi Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Pyaar Ki Pahali Nazar Aakhari Ban Jaati Hai**_  
 _ **Pyaar Ki Ye Maut Bhi Zindagi Ban Jaati Hai.**_

 _Akshay holds Palak and takes her along and both look at each other. Everyone claps..._

 _Finally mehendi was applied on Palak's hand._

 _Palak was at the terrace looking at the moon up in the sky. Akshay came there in search of her.. "tum yaha ho maine pura ghar doond liya"_

 _Palak turned to him.. He came close to her and looked at her hands.. Palak smiled and asked "achi hai na?"_

 _Akshay nodes and replies "tumse zyada nhi" he then grabs her hands and continues speaking "ye rang se zyada gehre rang honge ab tumhare pass.. I promise.."_

 _Palak looked into his eyes for the first time and could feel the love he has for her._

 _Akshay says "aise mat dekh pagli pyar ho jayega"_

 _Palak shakes her head.. "tum yahi kehne aaye they"_

 _"nhi wo main bye bolne aaya tha!" he said leaving her hand._

 _Palak was confused "bye?"_

 _Akshay nodes "Haan jaunga nhi to baarat kaise leke aayega ye besharam" with a tease smile on his face._

 _Palak smiles a bit.. He waves her bye and leaves after meeting khushi._

 _..._

 _Later at night inside the room.. she looked at it, Ruhana came to her and asked her "kya soch rahi ho?"_

 _Palak looked at her and said "socha nhi tha kabhi uss hadse ke baad ye din bhi aayega"_

 _"zindagi aise hi hoti hai palle.. kab badal jaye pta nhi.."_

 _Palak makes her sit on bed and keeps her head on her lap.. "waise di ek baat puchu aapse?"_

 _"Haan pucho na!"_

 _"kya kabhi aapne nhi chaha jiju aur aap ek saath rahe Anvi ke liye" she eyed her from down._

 _Ruhana replies her with "kabhi kabhi aise faisle lene padte hai palle apne swarth se upar uthke"_

 _"lekin di.. Aap aur.." palak was stopped by Ruhana.._

 _"dekh ye sab baatein pehle bhi ho chuki hai abhi chup chap so ja" Ruhana scolds her,_

 _Palak signs.."aap to meri sunte nhi" she gets up and goes to other end of the bed to sleep. Ruhana smiles at this._

 _"hadh hai main gussa kar rahi hoon aur aap ho ki muskura rahi ho" she complains when she notices Ruhana smiling at her._

 _Ruhana side hugs with "ab bas kar.. Nautanki mat kar"_

 _Palak looked on.. and they have a talk for sometime.._

 _The next day wedding preparations had began.. Anvi welcomed all the guests, Ruhana got busy in arranging things at the Mandap which was built outside the house in the garden area.. It was Palak's wish for marriage to happen at home only._

 _Palak took out the dress which she bought many years ago and now it was time for her to wear it._

 _She wears the dress, Anvi comes inside the room and looks at her "wah maasi gazab"_

 _Palak smiles at her.. Anvi makes her sit on the chair in front of the dressing._

 _"ab main aapka make up karti hoon akhir I am expert in it"_

 _Palak says "Haan meri expert I know"_

 _Anvi starts.._

 _Ruhana comes inside and says "anvi khushi tumhe bula rahi hai jaake dekho"_

 _Anvi nodes and rushes to see Khushi..._

 _Ruhana comes to Palak and places her hand on her shoulder.. "bahut bahut sundar lag rahi ho"_

 _Palak smiles a bit..ruhana says "kuch missing hai" Palak looked at her bewildered.. Ruhana brings the dupatta and places it on her head.. "ab perfect"_

 _Palak gets up and hugs her... Tears brimmed her eyes.. Ruhana wipes her tears "hey aaj nhi.. It is big day for you so.. Smile"_

 _Palak nodes.._

 _They hear the noise from outside.. "lo aa gaye dulhe Raja" Ruhana teased her.._

 _She went down and welcomed Akshay.. Khushi came running and climbed into Akshay's arm.._

 _"woohu.. Papa aap khushi ke liye aaye ya mumma ke liye?" she asked him_

 _Akshay replied "dono ke liye"_

 _Ruhana spoke up "khushi neeche uthro chalo.."_

 _Khushi nodes and gets down..._

 _Palak comes out and stands beside him.. Both look at each other.. The marriage rituals begins with varmala..._

 _Then they moved to towards the mandap..._

 _Pandit jee asked "kanyadan ke liye pita ya bhai ko bulaye"_

 _Palak calls Ruhana... "mere liye di hi bhai behen maa papa sab kuch hai..."_

 _Ruhana does her kanyadan.. They take rounds and akshay fills her maang and ties mangalsutra.. Khushi and Anvi clap..._

 _"Wovy.. Congratulations... Maasi and AM" Anvi wishes them..._

 _Ruhana tells Anvi "Anvi call him mausaji now"_

 _Anvi nodes "oh mumma.. I will call him AM only.. Aapko problem hai kuch?"_

 _Akshay replies in no "no Anvi.. I have no problem"_

 _Later they have dinner.._

 _It was the bidai time.. Palak hugs Ruhana and Anvi..._

 _Anvi says "I will miss you maasi and Khushi ko bhi"_

 _Palak replies "main bhi" she kisses her forehead.._

 _Khushi had already gone and sat inside the car as she was excited to go to new home.._

 _Ruhana says "apna aur khushi ka khayal rakhna"_

 _Palak nodes.._

 _Akshay and Palak then sits inside the car and pulls down the window.. they wave bye to Ruhana and Anvi.. Khushi also waves them.. "bye maasi.. Bye Vi.." till the car vanishes on the road..._

 _..._

 _Later in the night, Ruhana felt the house empty.. She went to check Anvi.. who was sitting on the bed with a picture in her hand._

 _Ruhana came to her and sat beside her "anvi.."_

 _Anvi looked at her and asked her "mumma khushi ko apne papa mil gaye aur ab wo unke saath rahegi to kyun Anvi mumma aur papa dono ke saath reh sakti?"_

 _Ruhana was left stunned with sudden question of her... She looked into Anvi's eyes which demanded answer from her..._

 **A/N: ending it here... Kindly leave a review**


	21. Chapter 21

Anvi looked on at Ruhana and waited for an answer from her but in return she received her silence.

Anvi asked her again "bolo na mumma.. Khushi aur AM ko saath dekhti hoon to papa yaad aate hai.. Phone pe baat karti hoon to acha lagta hai par wo mere saath nhi hai.. Unka mere birthday par aana kafi nhi lagta mujhe.. Saal bhar ki baatein ek din karti hun.. Kya papa hamare saath nhi reh sakte?"

Ruhana gets up from the bed and moves towards the window. She had no answer to her questions. Anvi moved to her and held her hand...

" Bolo na Mumma... Papa hamare sath kyun nahi rehte? Wo ghar bhi nahi aate... Aisa kyun mumma??"she asked.

Ruhana was still silent... Anvi held her hand...

" Mumma... Bolo na... Aap bhi papa se baat nahi karte... Anvi ko acha nahi lagta. Anvi ko mumma papa dono ke sath rehna hai. "she said sadly and Sat down on the bed. The girl was teary eyed. Ruhana turned to her daughter and sat beside her...Anvi looked at her...

" Mumma...Say something... Bolo na... Kyun papa humare sath ni aate? Kyun wo ghar ni aate... Aapko jawab dena hoga"

"kyunki main nahi chahti ki wo yahan rahe." Ruhana replied.

"lekin kyun mumma! Anvi ko bhi papa ke sath rehna hai... Wo ek din ke liye aate hain... Thik se Baatein bhi nahi hoti."she said.

Ruhana looked at her while she continued...

"Aapko pata hai, humesha jaane se pehle papa mujhe kya bolte hai... Wo bolte hain apna aur mumma ka dhyan rakhna... Maasi ka bhi... Main unhe sab bata skti hu lekin unhe hug nahi kar sakti...zidd nahi kr sakti... Ghumne nahi ja sakti... Mere papa hote hue bhi mujhse door hain. "she said as tears escaped her eyes.

Ruhana's heart pinched as she remembered his words that she can't stop him from meeting her. He still cares... For her... For his daughter. She loved him too... But she hated him too, for what he did with her. She couldn't deny the fact that Anvi really deserved him and she should be with him but she didn't know what to answer. Anvi turned her face towards her...

"Mumma... Mujhe pata hai... Aap bhi papa ko miss karte ho na... Fir kyun ni unse baat karte... Papa toh humse bahut pyar karte hai na... Aap anvi ke liye unse baat ni kar sakte??" she asked.

Ruhana turned her face other side... "mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni."she said.

" Aap anvi ki baat nahi maanoge?"she asked innocently.

Ruhana didn't reply, nor did Anvi. Both of them were right at their place. Ruhana calmed herself and turned to Anvi cupping her face...

" mujhe pata hai tum kya soch rahi ho... Yahi na ki main kuch jawab kyun nahi de rahi... "

Anvi looks at her...

"beta... Tumhare sawalo ka jawab nahi hai mumma ke paas... Kyunki beta kuch zakhm itne gehre hote hai ki bhulaye nahi bhulte... Kuch aisi baat hi hai mumma papa ke beech... Lekin agar aap chaho toh papa ke paas ja sakte ho..." she said.

Anvi looked at her and asked "matlab"

"matlab agar aap apne papa ke pass Mumbai rehna chahti ho to ja sakti ho main aapko nhi rokungi"

Anvi gets angry at her and replied "baat to wahi hogi na.. Mujhe ek ke saath rehne ko milega"

Ruhana nodes "Haan.."

Anvi comforts her further "acha to aap ab mujhse khudse door jane ko keh rahe ho..."

Ruhana nodes in no.. "nahi aapko agar papa..." but she was paused by Anvi

"nhi jaana mujhe kahi.. Aapko pata hai na main aapke bina nhi rah sakti"

Ruhana nodes in yes.. "par ek baat aap bhi samajh lo main aur aapke papa saath nhi rah sakte"

Anvi looked on at her and asked her "par kyun?? Aap dono itne door kyun ho?"

Ruhana replied "tum abhi choti ho samajhne ke liye.."

Anvi signed in disappointment.. "aap Anvi ko kuch nhi batate aur na uski baat sunte"

Ruhana looks at her and says sadly "Anvi.. Please tum bhi ruth gayi to main kahan jaungi palle, khushi dono chale gaye.." Anvi looked on at her.. Ruhana gets up and stands at the window.. Anvi comes and hugs her from behind.

"sorry mumma.. Anvi hai na aapke saath nhi jayegi kahi aur na naraz hogi" she further speaks up.

Ruhana smiles a bit..

"vaise I am also missing my Khu" Anvi shared with Ruhana..

Ruhana turned to her "acha.. School mei to tum usse mil hi logi na?? Lekin main kaise milungi??"

Anvi thinks and replies" simple hai dono ko ghar bulake"

Ruhana smiles and pats her head lightly.. "ab bahut raat ho gayi hai soja"

Anvi nodes and goes to her room to sleep. Ruhana sits back on the bed and takes the picture of Palak. She looks at it and complains "tu phir chali gayi.. Aur Anvi ne dekh aaj mujhse kya sawal kiye.. ab kaise use sab samjau.."

 **Mehra House**

The car stopped in front of the house, Palak and Akshay came out of the car. Khushi was sleeping in his arms, he said to Palak" wait for few minutes main khushi ko letake aata hoon"

Palak nodes.. Akshay takes khushi inside the house. Palak took few steps towards the entrance of the house.. she was about to step in but stopped as she heard a voice.. "kaha tha na ruko" it was Akshay.

Palak was confused "lekin kyun?"

Akshay signs "bahut sawal karti ho tum.. just stand there for while" he quickly goes towards the kitchen to get something. After 5 minutes he comes with few things in his hand. He smiled at Palak.. "dekho zyada kuch mujhe maloom nhi hai.." he placed the kalash in front of her feet which was filled with rice.

"ab andar aao"

Palak smiled.. She did the grah pravesh and entered in..

He took her into the bedroom, the driver brings in the suitcase and leaves..

Akshay says "tum change karlo I will just attend a call and come back" and leaves the room.

Palak was not willing to open the suitcase as she was tired.. She moved towards the dressing to remove the jewellery and gets surprised with a box placed there. A note was there

"must be tired because of long day wear this" a smile appeared on her face. She opened it and found a gown. She changed the clothes after removing the jewellery.

Akshay came back into the room after attending the call. Palak was setting the bed properly. Akshay said "right side meri hai"

Palak looked at him "kyun aisa kya khaas hai yahan"

Akshay replied "mujhe achi neend aati hai"

Palak noded... She settled on the left side of the bed.. She asked him "khushi kahan hai??"

Akshay assured her "don't worry she is next door uske pasand ke room mei"

Palak was confused "usne kab pasand kiya?"

Akshay looked at her and said "wo khushi ko jab main bin bataye le gaya tha to wo yahan aayi thi"

Palak replied "acha.." she seemed to be upset over something.

Akshay asked her "any problem??"

Palak nodes in no "nhi bas di aur Anvi ko miss kar rahi hoon"

Akshay tells her "to call karlo na"

Palak looks at him and says "time dekho 3 baje hai they must have slept"

Akshay nodes "we should also sleep.."

He turns off the lights but Palak turns back it on from other side.

Akshay looked at her "ab kya hua?"

"it's too dark.." Palak told him.

"tumhe andhere se darr lagta hai??" he asked her

Palak recalled... the dark room of the Viraj capture and nodes in yes..

"wo.. Jabse.. Main.."

Akshay takes her hand and says "hey.. I am here na.." he turns off the light.

Palak wanted to say but he makes her silent.. "relax.. I am here".

After sometime Palak was feeling so smooth and not afraid because he was with her. She fell asleep within no time.

The next morning Palak opened her eyes and she found herself sleeping on top of his chest. She got and smiled seeing his face he looked cute while sleeping.

Akshay uttered "aise mat dekho pyar ho jayega"

Palak hide her smile and said "tum jage ho??"

Akshay opened his eyes "yup.. Good morning Mrs. Mehra"

"good morning" she got up from bed and went to fresh up.

After sometime, Palak comes out and sees Akshay gone. She moves out of the room and searches for the room where Khushi was then she hears her voice. She follows the voice direction. She enters inside the room and finds akshay and Khushi arguing over something.

"are nhi na papa.. Khushi ko ye dressing idhar chahiye"

Akshay replies "lekin ye aapko lag sakta hai na idhar rakhne pe"

Khushi nodes in no.. "nhi lagega"

Akshay signs as it is no point of arguing further "thik hai baad mein mat kehna papa ne bataya nhi" he adjusts the room according to Khushi.

Palak finally says "aap dono ka ho gaya ho to kuch nasta karle??"

Akshay and Anvi nodes and left towards the dining area.

Khushi seemed to be upset over something.. Akshay asked her "kya hua?"

Khushi replies "Vi... Ki yaad aa rahi hai.."

Akshay smiles at her "to aaj Vi ke ghar chalenge"

Khushi gets happy and continues with the breakfast.

The days passed but Khushi was missing Anvi alot and there Ruhana and Anvi were also missing the two. The house seemed to be so empty..Khushi and Anvi meet at school but hardly for 15 minutes..

One evening Akshay came back from office and went inside the room..

"Palak main keh raha tha ki kyu na hum Anvi aur tumhari di ko yahi bula le hamare sath rehne ke liye" he shared his thought with Palak.

Palak smiled at this and said "main bhi to yahi kehne wali thi tumse.."

Akshay nodes "khushi upset rehti hai anvi ke bina and tum bhi apni di ko miss karti ho aur waise bhi is bade ghar mei 3 log ache nhi lagte"

Palak hugs him and says "thank you so much.. main kal hi di ko jake leke aaungi"

 **To be continued.. So will Ruhana agree to stay with them??**


	22. chapter 22

**A/n: thankyou so much.. Here is next enjoy...** Khushi was inside her room playing with her toys.

Akshay entered inside the room

"princess..." he called her..

Khushi did not responded, instead she was busy playing with her doll.

Akshay went to her and said beside her and snapped his finger in front of her face "madamji main aapse baat kar raha hun"

Khushi looked at him and passed on a angry look without saying anything. Akshay understood she is angry with him.

"to aap naraz hai papa se?" he asked her again.

"super angry hoon" she said without looking at him.

Akshay holds and make her sit on his lap.. Khushi replied "papa ye trick nhi chalega.."

Akshay signed and said "baby papa kya kare itna kaam hai office mei acha chalo aaj hum aapko aapki Vi ke pass leke chalte hai"

Anvi looked at him and asked "sachi.. Aap khushi ko ullu to nhi bana rahe"

Akshay nodes in no.. "jee nhi.. go and get ready"

Khushi jumps in excitement "woohu..."

She gets up and then turns back to him "but Khushi is still angry with you" and rushes out to her mother.

He got up and moved to his room. Palak looked at him and asked him "nhi maani na?"

Akshay nodes in yes. Palak further says "aur karo promise.. Ab jao leke gumane"

Akshay looked at her and says "ab tum bhi mujhe mat sunao.."

Palak smiles at this and leaves saying "we are waiting come soon"

He picks ups his wallet and leaves.

Anvi was watching a movie, Ruhana asked her "anvi dinner mei kya khaogi?"

Anvi replied "kuch bhi bana lo na mumma"

Then Anvi heard a noise and she got up "khushi" she ran towards the door and opened it..

Khushi was standing there smiling. "Vi..."

She hugged Anvi..

Palak and Akshay came from behind.. Anvi gets surprised seeing them "maasi.. AM aap aao na"

They moved inside.. Ruhana looked at them "ek phone kar dete aane se pehle"

Palak signs and pouts "ab khudke ghar aane ke liye phone karun?"

Ruhana nodes in no "nhi baba main to aise hi keh rahi thi"

Anvi said "acha hua aap aa gaye waise maasi aap jabse gaye ho dusri baar aaye ho not fair aap to bhool hi gaye humhe"

Akshay answers her "jee nhi mohtarma aapko kaise koi bhool sakta hai.. Infact hum to aapko le jaane aaye hai"

Ruhana said "Haan le jao kuch din acha hai"

Palak looked at her and replied "di.. Keval Anvi hi nhi aap bhi hamare saath chaloge aur ab hamare saath rahoge hamare ghar"

Ruhana was surprised hearing this.. So was Anvi..

Ruhana said "gudiya ye tum kya keh rahi ho"

Akshay says "wo sahi keh rahi hai.."

Khushi looks at all and smiles "woovy Vi saath rahegi khushi ke.. Chalo Vi packing karte hai"

She pulls khushi and takes her upstiars to her room.

Ruhana looks at Akshay and says "akshay ye to na samajh hai lekin tum to samajhdar ho.. ye kya zid hai"

Palak glares at her and replies "di ye mera nhi iska faisla hai.. aur aapko problem kya hai.."

Ruhana denies "nhi.. main aur Anvi yahi thik hai"

Palak looks on and asked her "kyun aap nhi rehna chahte hamare saath?"

Ruhana answers her "palle please main aur Anvi yahan se nhi jayenge"

Palak signs and walks out of the house angrily saying "aap mujhse pyar hi nhi karte"

Ruhana looks at Akshay and tries to explain "tum to samjho"

Akshay tells her "main kya samjhu main hi usey yahan leke aaya tha taki aapko leke jaa sake"

Ruhana says "lekin main aise kaise tum par do aur zimedari saup nhi sakti"

Akshay smiles a bit "oh come on kya baat kar rahi ho aap.. parivar saath nhi rahega to kaun rahega??"

"wo to hai lekin.." before she could say further.

Akshay interrupts "lekin kya? Khushi Anvi ke bina bore ho jati hai.. Aur Palak aapko bahut miss karti hai.. Anvi aur aap bhi dono ko miss karte ho.. Isse acha hai sab saath raho kyun bekar ka dukh palna"

Ruhana nodes "Haan par.. Still"

Akshay signs "still kya? Aap nhi chali na to aap janti ho aapki behen kitni ziddi hai na yahan aayegi aur na mere saath aayegi"

Anvi comes downstairs and says "mumma ab maan bhi jao na khushi AM dekho humhe lene aaye hai aise dil mat todo"

Khushi comes running and jumps into Akshay's arm and kisses his cheeks "love you papa"

Akshay smiles and says "to aapki narazgi khatam??"

Khushi nodes in yes.. Then she looks at Ruhana "maasi Vi is ready chalo aap bhi packing karlo"

Ruhana looked on..

After sometime akshay and Khushi come out and sit inside the car..

Palak told them "nhi maani na.. chalo ab baat hi nhi karungi unse"

They left from there.. After sometime they arrived home.. Palak went straight inside the kitchen shouting "hadh hoti hai.. Mujhe kitna force kiya tha apne saath rehne ke liye aur ab maine kaha to huh"

Khushi and Akshay looked at her silently..

Palak comes out and places the plates on table in anger..

"shaadi ke baad to paraya hi kar diya hai.."

Akshay wanted to say something but Palak was much angry..

Khushi said "mumma.."

Palak replied irritated "kya hai??"

Akshay then said "turn behind"

Palak asked him further "kyun??"

Akshay signs.. "please na"

She turns back and gets shocked seeing Ruhana and Anvi standing at the door smiling at her.

Khushi laughed.. and said "mumma ko fool banaya" and shared high - 5 with akshay..

Ruhana and Anvi also joined them.. Palak glared at all "how bad akshay.. Mujhe bataya bhi nhi"

Akshay smiled and said "socha tumhe todha sata le.."

Anvi said "oh maasi aap bulao aur hum na aaye aisa kaise hoga??"

Palak pats her head.. Khushi tells "Vi chalo.. Khushi aapko ghar dikhaegi"

She takes her along..

Palak tells to Akshay "aisa kya kaha tumne di ko jo di aa gaye tumhari baat maanke"

Akshay smiled at her "apni baat hi alag hai"

Palak pushes him and goes to Ruhana "di chalo aapko room dikhati hoon"

She takes her, Akshay smiles seeing Palak and Khushi happy. He goes to his room to complete his office work.

Palak shows Ruhana the room, and says "di.. ab sab saath rahenge.."

Ruhana nodes "Haan bahut ziddi ho tum"

Palak smiles "aadat se majboor" she side hugs her

"kitna miss kiya aapko.." she utters..

Ruhana pats her cheeks.. "I know.."

"waise tum agar mere saath rahogi to tumhari pati naraz ho jayega"

Palak looks at her and says "wo naraz nhi hoga di.. Aur aap sahi kehte they zindagi ko dusra mauka dena chahiye"

"chalo acha hai tumne samajha to sahi.." she tells her..

After some time Palak comes back to her room. She sees Akshay working on laptop.

She comes and sits on the bed and removes the laptop from his lap.

"arey." he reacted..

Palak tells him "kya? Bahut workaholic ho gaye ho tum"

Akshay takes back the laptop and says "tum janti ho na kuch projects hai jo iss mahine pure karne hai"

Palak signs and takes his laptop keeping it at the side table.. "office mei hi karna"

She places her hands around his waist and places her head on his chest.

"kya baat hai aaj itna pyar mujhpe" he asked her.

Palak did not replied tears appeared her eyes. Akshay noticed it and asked her "kya hua?"

Palak nodes in no.. "thank you di ko ghar laane ke liye.. mere aur khushi ke baare mei itna sochne ke liye"

Akshay kisses on her head "ye mera farz tha.."

Palak looked up at him and said "jante ho tumhe dekhke laga nhi tha pehle tum itne sweet ho sakte ho"

Akshay smiled "lekin maine jab tumhe dekha tha tab hi tumhari taraf attract hua tha"

Palak smiled.. "ab so jao.. Kalse mujhe bhi school jaana hai"

She turns of the lights and both sleep..

The next day, Anvi and Khushi get ready for school.

They came down at the dining area and sat.

"are wah aaj to sandwiches hai breakfast mei" anvi said while taking one in her hand

Palak says "fatafat khao then we will go to school"

Khushi asked "mumma aaj aap bhi jaogi"

Palak nodes "Haan khushi..."

Akshay comes out of his room.. "aaj to raunak hai ghar mei" he says

They all smile..

"Di.. Aapko akshay office chod denge raste mei hi padega" Palak tells to Ruhana

Ruhana agrees "jo hukum.."

Anvi looks at Khushi who eyes her to speak to Akshay..

Anvi then looks at Akshay and says "AM can we go out at Sunday".

Akshay nodes "why not.. Ek kaam karte hai hum sab tumhari school ki chuti mei shimla jaake aate hai"

Anvi and Khushi gets happy...

Ruhana and Palak says at a time "mat bigado!!!"

Akshay nodes "I am sorry.. But main mna nhi kar sakta dono ko.."

Khushi and Anvi smile broadly..

"mumma and maasi don't be possessive" anvi complained to them..

Ruhana looked at all and was relieved because her family was happy and and together.

 **10 years Later**

"tumne wada kiya tha na please dont do this with me"

"yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua hai jabse aaye ho life mei sab galat hua hai"

 **To be continued...** **Hehe confused with the dialogues it was just a precap... Kya socha kahani khatam not really.. Keep waiting..**


	23. Truth

**10 years Later**

The house was decorated beautifully, a girl who was 16 years old was dressed in normal kurti and jeans just like Ruhana was scolding the decorator

"dekho ache se karo warna papa se kahke tumhari payment nhi karungi"

Ruhana came there and said "Khushi"

Khushi turned to her and smiled "Haan maasi"

Ruhana asked her "Anvi ko dekha?"

Khushi replies "Haan Di room mei ready ho rahi hai"

Ruhana signs in disappointment "abhi tak"

Khushi nodes in yes.

Anvi's room

She was getting ready, she wore a jeans and crop top just like Palak use to wear during her college time. She smiled looking in the mirror "now I am perfect"

Ruhana comes inside the room "Anvi itna time lagate hai college nhi jaana kya?"

Anvi smiles at her and says "mumma aap bhool gaye aaj no classes"

"acha to itna tayar hoke kaha ja rhi ho?"

Anvi smiled and said "Aaj AM aur maasi ki wedding anniversary hai na to khushi ke saath shopping jaana hai"

Ruhana was confused and asked her "ek minute dono ki wedding anniversary par tum kyun shopping karogi?"

Khushi enters inside with "maasi mumma hai na school program ke liye delhi gayi hai aur papa as usual bangalore gaye hai conference ke liye to dono aaj aane wale hai aur hum unko surprise karenge"

Anvi continues further "Haan isliye shopping bhi karni zaroori hai"

They share a high-5

Ruhana signs "thik hai karo jo karna hai main to chali office and be home before 4"

Anvi and Khushi nodes, Anvi says "mumma I am 23 now, I can take care of khushi and myself don't worry"

Ruhana pats her head and leaves. One of the servant comes in with phone "baby, Mumbai se call hai"

Anvi smiles and takes the call "papa.. Kitne din baad call kiya aapne"

Vineet answers from other side "sorry beta.. Bahut uljha hua tha cases mei"

Anvi nodes "acha aap mujhse milne kab aa rahe ho?"

"aapke birthday par" he replied

Anvi gets sad and says "uske liye to abhi 6 months hai"

And they talk for sometime...

Khushi goes to her room and gets upset "papa kitne din ho gaye main aapko kitna miss kar rhi hoon" she complained while looking at the picture hanging on the wall of Akshay, Palak and Khushi.

"main to 3 days papa ko itna miss kar rahi hoon aur Vi ke papa to itne door rehte hai"

Anvi calls her and she leaves with her to do shopping.

Later in night everyone gets ready for the surprise party along with guests.

Khushi comes and informs them "mom and Dad will be here in 5 minutes, Vi off the lights"

Anvi nodes... She turns of the lights.

The car stops in front of the house.

Palak sees the house "akshay light gayi hai kya??"

Akshay nodes in no "nhi.. Shayad fuse hoga chalo andar"

They enter inside the house.. Palak calls "Di.. Khushi.. Koi hai ghar mein?"

Suddenly lights gets on and flowers fall on top of them..

"happy wedding Anniversary" they could hear.

Akshay and Palak gets surprised seeing this..

Khushi comes running and hugs both "many many happy returns of the day mumma and papa I missed you both so much"

Palak smiled "I missed you too.."

Akshay said "to ye sab aapka plan tha na?"

Anvi comes there "Haan AM ghar mei toofan machake rakha tha isne.. Sabko kaam pe lagaya"

Khushi passes a cute smile to them and says "acha aap dono fatafat change karke aayie"

They noded and went inside the room.

Palak seemed to be tensed about something, Akshay said "tum bekar mei chinta kar rahi ho abhi iss baare mei kisise kuch nhi kehna"

Palak nodes with a smile on her face. They came down after sometime and cut the cake.

Ruhana says "akshay kafi time ho gaya tumhara gana sune to aaj kuch ho jaye"

Khushi gets excited "Haan papa.. sunao na"

Akshay starts singing,

 _ **Hey.. hey hey hey**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Hamein tumse hua hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

He walks around Palak

 _ **Aap hi batayein hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Aap se bhi haseen hain aap ki yeh adaayein**_

 _ **Hum is adaa pe kyun na marein?**_ Ruhana ask palak to sing once but she refuses. Anvi and Khushi insists her also to which she agrees..

She joins...

 _ **Tumhein humse hua hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Tumhein humse hua hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Aap hi batayein hum kya karein?**_ Akshay continues..

 _ **Aap se bhi haseen hain aap ki yeh adaayein**_

 _ **Hum is adaa pe kyun na marein?**_ Akshay holds Palak's hands

 _ **Bas hum tumhein dekha karein**_

 _ **Baithi raho aagosh mein**_

Palak jerk his hand away and pushes him

 _ **Aisi bhi kya deewangi**_

 _ **Bilkul nahi ho tum hosh mein**_

Akshay keeps his hand on top of Anvi's shoulder and says..

 _ **Jaan-e-man jaan-e-jana chhodiye bhi sataana**_

 _ **Hum is chalan mein kab tak chalein**_

Palak hides behind khushi...

 _ **Tumhein humse hua hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Aap hi batayein hum kya karein?**_ Akshay continues...

 _ **Hamein tumse hua hai pyar**_

 _ **Hum kya karein?**_

 _ **Aap hi batayein hum kya karein?**_

Everyone clap...

Khushi says "mumma papa chalo ek family pic lete hai.. Vi maasi aao"

They sit together for a family photo. After the party was over... Palshay were sitting in their room.

Khushi and Anvi came in.. Khushi asked "papa aap kya laye khushi ke liye??"

Akshay looks at her and smiles "main soch hi raha tha meri princess aayi kyun nhi abhi tak"

He takes out a small box from his bag and hands to her. Anvi looks and asked "AM anvi ke liye??"

Akshay smiles "Haan ruko" he hands her a box too..

Both of them opens it and gets happy.. "wao new phone for khushi"

"wao AM this gown is amazing I love it"

Palak says "ab jao dono bahut raat ho gayi hai"

They both leave from there...

Palak looks at akshay, akshay noticed her "kya??"

Palak nodes "kuch nhi.. Dekh rahi hoon tum khushi ko kitna pyar karte ho har zid puri karte ho uski"

Akshay says "ofcourse karunga ek hi to beti hai hamari"

Palak held his hand "sorry"

Akshay confused "kis baat ke liye??"

Palak says "kabhi tumne bhi chaha hoga na tumhara apna ansh ho lekin main..."

Akshay gets angry at her and says "bas aage kuch mat kehna maana maine main khushi ka biological father nhi hoon par she is Khushi Mehra... Aur sach kahu to maine aisa nhi chaha kyuki khushi hi sabkuch hai mere liye"

Palak smiles and side hugs him... "janti hoon lekin darti hoon khushi ko jis din ye baat pta chalegi tab kya hoga"

Akshay assures her "aisa kuch nhi hoga"

They close the light unaware of the face Khushi was hiding and heard their conversation... Tears slipped her eyes...

The words echoed in her ears..

"main khushi ka biological father nhi hoon"

"jis din khushi ko sach pta chalega tab kya hoga?"

Khushi slowly moved towards her room and murmurs "nhi papa khushi ke papa hi hai..."

She tries to sleep but the conversation did not let her..

The next morning, Khushi left for school and was disturbed.

After the school was over she was waiting for driver to come but then she saw a man standing and staring at her for a long time.

She went to him and asked him "aap kaun ho?? 2 din se dekh rahi hoon aap mujhpe nazar rakhe hue ho??"

The man smiled looking at her and said "beta main tumhara papa hoon.."

Khushi gets shocked hearing this.. "kya?? Nhi mere papa to"

The man smiled and said "beta wo tumhari maa ka pati hai.. Main hun tumhara father yakeen nhi aata to apna birth certificate aur maa papa ka marriage certificate dekh lo tumhe khudba khud sach pata chal jayega"

Khushi was left stunned, first the last night conversation between Palshay and now this man. The car came and she sat inside left to home.

The man smirked "main wapas aa gaya hoon..." and started to laugh evilly.. It was Viraj.

He moved towards an unknown place. On the wall picture of Palak and Khushi were placed everywhere...

"tumne kya socha Viraj se itni aasani se peecha chuda logi.. Nhi ab main aaya hoon tumse tumhari beti leke jaunga.. Nhi meri beti"

He burned the picture of Akshay... "Akshay Mehra bahut shauk hai na tumhe.. Mere pyar pe nazar daala you will be finished..."

Khushi rushed to the study room after reaching home. She checked the files and documents. She found her birth certificate with date of birth "5 march 2001"

Then she searched for the marriage certificate of Palshay.. She recalled once Akshay took them for registry purpose. She went to his desk and searched for it.

Finally she found the paper. She signed and hope what she is thinking is not true.. She opened the file and gets shocked when she sees the date. The papers fell from her hands.

"he is not my father" with tears in her eyes..

She recalls,

 _ **"mumma aapki aur papa ki shaadi mei khushi kaise hai??"**_ _ **Palak does not know what to answer.**_

 _ **Ruhana tells her "khushi aapke mumma aur papa ne mandir mei shaadi ki thi tab main aur Anvi nhi they na isliye maine tumhari mumma aur papa ki shaadi karayi thi dubara sabke samne"**_

 _ **Palak had a sign of relief as khushi was convinced with the answer.**_

 _ **"Hehe Vi kitni cute lag rhi hai isme"**_

Khushi thinks "Haan maasi ne kaha tha.. Lekin mumma papa ki baatein aur wo aadmi kyun kahega he is my father"

 **Precap: Khushi questions Palak about her birth truth.**

 **A/N: ending it here... Kindly leave a review thanks..**


	24. Chapter 24

Khushi hears Anvi's voice. She quickly cleans up the mess and goes outside.

Anvi sees her and smiles "Khushi pta hai aaj ka din kitna acha raha.. No boring lectures"

Khushi just nodes in yes...

Later in evening Akshay comes back home.

Palak and Ruhana were working inside the kitchen. Anvi was watching film on television.

Akshay asked her "khushi kaha hai??"

Anvi looked at him and said "kya AM aap khushi ke baare mein puchte rehte ho kabhi mere saath bhi baitha karo"

Akshay signs and replies "aata hoon" heading towards khushi room.

Anvi smiles...

Khushi was sitting inside the room with holding teddy in her hand. He looked at her and found something wrong with her.

He came to her and said "Khushi aaj aap aise shant kyun baithe ho?"

Khushi looked at him but did not replied "kuch nhi mujhe neend aa rahi hai"

She lays down on bed and closes her eyes. Akshay gets bewildered by her behaviour as she never sleeps this early. He signs may be she tired he kisses her forehead and turns off the lights moving out of the room. Khushi opens her eyes and looked on at the floor.

Akshay came down, Palak said "khana lag gaya hai.. Aur khushi kaha hai??"

Akshay replies "wo so rahi hai"

Palak says "iss ladki ka kuch pta nhi kabhi jaldi soti hai kabhi der se"

Ruhana smiles a bit "thak gayi hogi tum sab khana khao"

They all have dinner.

 **The next day**

Khushi went to school, she looked at the gate and found Viraj standing far away under the tree. He gave a smile to her, Khushi moved inside the school along with her friends.

Later after the school hours she comes out and he was still present there. She went to him and looked at him.

Viraj broke the silence with "yakeen hua na ab tumhe"

Khushi replies "nhi.. He is my father mere maa mujhse jhooth nhi bolengi"

Viraj holds her by her shoulder "beta jabse tum paida hui ho tumhari maa tumse jhooth bolti aa rahi hai.."

Khushi found hard to believe but last 2 days incident were creating a lot doubt in her mind.

Viraj looked at her and said "acha tumhari maa na wo pass wale chawl mei rehti thi tab tumhare so called pita unke saath nhi they kyun??"

Khushi looked at him and said "main kaise maanu? Aap mere papa ho?"

He takes out some pictures and shows to her. Khushi takes them and gets shocked..

"dekho tumhari maa aur main kitna pyar karta tha main usse aur usne kya kiya mujhe chodke chali gayi aur uss Akshay se shaadi karli"

Khushi could not belive her eyes, she took the cab and went from there. Viraj stood their smiling...

 **Mehra House**

It was around 3 pm khushi had not return home, Anvi came back from college.

"maasi khushi kahan hai??" Anvi asked her

Palak looked at her worried "Anvi khushi abhi tak school se nhi aayi aur mera phone nhi utha rahi tum call karke dekho"

Anvi nodes and replies "maasi aap tension mat lijiye doston ke saath hogi abhi call karti hoon"

Anvi calls Khushi but she does not pick up the call.

Anvi looks at Palak and says "mera call bhi nhi utha rahi"

Palak's phone rang, she picked up the call assuming it was of Khushi...

"Khushi kaha ho tum"

But in return she received no reply. After some time she hears a voice of a man laughing... and says " _ **I still love you"**_

Palak's eyes become wide hearing the voice. The phone drops from her hand and she stares at the wall..

Anvi looks at her and asked "maasi kya hua??"

Palak did not replied, Anvi could not understand anything. She quickly called Ruhana and Akshay to come home as soon as possible.

Around after 20 minutes Ruhana and Akshay comes back home.

Anvi says worrying "mumma.. AM dekho na maasi kabse aise baithi hai aur Khushi abhi tak ghar nhi aayi"

Ruhana calms her down "hum aa gaye hai na shant ho jao"

Akshay went to Palak and kneeled down in front of her.. "kya hua??"

Palak did not replied, he jerked her few times "Palak kya hua?? Kiska phone tha??"

Palak looks at him and then looks around "kh... Khushi kahan hai??"

Just then Khushi enters inside the hall, Palak gets up and rushes to her.. She kisses on her face.. "Khushi tum thik ho.. Kaha thi??"

Khushi did not replied just moved ahead. Akshay got up and went to khushi "beta.. Kaha they aap kitna pareshan they hum sab"

Khushi recalled his own words... " _ **main uska biological father nhi hoon**_ " she jerked him away

"door rahiye mujhse" she replied rudely.

Everyone gets shocked seeing this..

Palak scolds her with "Khushi ye kya tarika hai papa se baat karne ka"

Khushi turned to her and replied "kaun papa he is not my father"

Palak, Akshay and Ruhana were totally left dumbstruck with this.

Anvi looked at Khushi and said "Khushi tum kya keh rahi ho"

Khushi looked at Palak and grabbed her hand "aap mujhe sach batayie... Kya Akshay Mehra hi mere asli pita hai" with tears in eyes..

Palak looked at Ruhana.. then at Khushi... "Haan.."

Khushi leaves her hand "jhooth"

Ruhana says "Khushi tum..."

Khushi stops her "nhi maasi ab aur jhooth nhi"

Khushi takes Palak's hand and places on her head. "ab batayie kya ye mere asli pita hai" pointing towards Akshay from another hand.

Palak remains silent.. "padso raat maine aapki baatein suni thi inhone kaha tha he is not my biological father"

Akshay gets more shocked.. he signs..

Khushi shouts at Palak as she remains silent.. "bolo na.. Haan ya na"

Palak finally replies "nhi..."

Khushi is taken back.. so is Anvi..

"aapne mujhse itna bada sach chupaya" she cried..

Palak tries to explain but Khushi does not listen.. "nhi.. Jise main itne saal se papa maan rhi thi wo to mere papa hai hi nhi"

Ruhana says "Khushi beta.. Humne jo kiya tumhari balayi ke liye kiya"

Khushi looks at her and replies "maasi.. aap sabne khushi se jhooth bola har baar mujhe mere asli papa se door rakha.. Aur mumma aapne unko cheat kiya"

Akshay makes her turn to him "Khushi bina pura sach jaane tum apni maa pe ilzam nhi laga sakti"

Khushi replies to him "sahi keh rhi hun main aapke liye unhone mere papa ko chod diya wo to kitna pyar karte hai mumma se"

Palak gets stunned hearing this.. She turns her around "tumhe kaise pta ye??"

Khushi replies "main aapko batata zaroori nhi samajhti" and runs inside her room..

Palak drops down on floor... Ruhana helds her.. "gudiya"

Palak hugs her "di.. Wo aa gaya hai wapas.."

Ruhana looked on.. "kya??"

"Haan.. wo Khushi ko le jayega le jayega" Palak speaks up...

Ruhana consoles her "nhi hamari khushi ko koi nhi leke jayega"

"akshay ise room mei le jao main khushi se baat karti hoon" she then looks at Akshay and says.. Akshay nodes.

He helps her get up and walk to the room.

Akshay makes her sit on bed and brings a glass of water.

He makes her drink... Palak says "maine kaha tha na khushi ko sach pta chal jayega ek din"

Akshay replies "naraz hai mana lunga and I promise use kahi nhi jaane doonga"

Palak nodes, he was about to go but Palak held his hand.. "pakka na"

Akshay sits back "pakka"

Khushi was inside her room, she threw all the gifts given by Akshay some were broken and some she burnt them.

She then lays on the bed crying...

Anvi comes to her room and looks at the mess..

"Khushi.. Ye kya kiya tumne AM kitna pyar karte hai tumse"

Khushi replies to her "vi... Please.. Aapke maa papa ek saath nhi rehte par aap dono ke kareeb ho lekin mujhe to malum hi nhi tha mere papa kaun hai"

Anvi speaks up "I am sure maasi ne jo kiya hoga sahi hoga"

Khushi replies "nhi unhone galat kiya... Mujhko mere papa se door kiya unhone"

Ruhana was standing at the door she thinks "ise kaise batao wo insan kisi layak nhi hai.. Kya kya kiya tha usne"

The next day, Khushi ignored akshay and Palak. She went to school and found Viraj standing there waiting for her.

"mumma ne kaha he is not my father"

Viraj smiles lightly "Haan beta.. Aao main aapko kuch dikhata hoon"

Khushi goes with him as she was shattered after knowing the truth. He brings her to his house.

"dekho har taraf tumhari aur tumhari maa ki pictures hai"

Khushi looks at all.. He then takes her inside a room..

"dekho ye room tumhare liye toys, teddies kapde sab tumhare liye kareede maine" she looks at all and gets teary.

She hugs him.. "papa.. Aap kitne ache ho phir kyun maa ne aisa kiya"

Viraj pats her head with a smile on his face "beta wo mujhse pyar nhi karti thi isliye to uss akshay se shaadi karli usne"

Khushi looks up at him and Viraj shades tears "beta kya aap papa ke saath rahoge?? Main aapke saath wo sab karna chahta hun jo ek pita karta hai apni beti ke saath"

Khushi looks on and agrees... Khushi looks around and a creepy smile come on his face..

 **To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**In Mumbai**

Vineet visits the jail and the jailer informs him something which shocks him at the core..

"kya?? Aur aap logo ne mujhe batana zaroori nhi samjha"

Jailer speaks up "sorry sir.."

"damm.. Mujhe kanpur jaana hoga agar wo waha pahuch gaya to bahut gadbar ho jayegi"

Viraj prepares food for Khushi and feeds her..

Khushi's phone rings but she disconnects.

Viraj asked her "kiska phone hai beta?"

Khushi says angrily "mumma ka.. mujhe unse koi baat nhi karni"

Viraj gets happy seeing this.. He then acts to be good in front of her "aisa nhi karte beta wo aapki maa hai na.. fikar karti hai aapki abhi aap ghar jao"

Khushi looks at him and says "thik hai aap kehte ho to jaati hoon"

Khushi leaves and Viraj sits back...

"ab toda jaaneman se bhi mil liya jaye"

 **Mehra House**

Khushi comes back home, Palak asked her "kaha thi tum?? Principal ne bataya tum school hi nhi aayi"

Khushi replies "Haan nhi gayi main school kaha thi aapko batana main nhi chahti" and was about to go to her room.

Ruhana stops her and scolds her "khushi bas ye tarika nhi hai kisise baat karne ka"

Khushi answers her "aur aap sabne jo mujhe jhooth bola saalo se uska kya??" and moves to her room.

Anvi was also present there.. She asked Ruhana "mumma akhir baat kya hai aap batate kyun nhi ho??"

Ruhana and Palak moves to their respective room as they had no answer to Anvi's question.

Palak was inside her room, she had never thought her past will affect the present.

She was standing at the window someone placed hand on her shoulder. She thought it is Ruhana..

"di...Khushi ko dekho na kya hua hai" she turned and gets shocked seeing the person standing.

She was about to shout but the person placed his hand tightly on her mouth...

"shhhh... Chilana mat.. Pehle jab tumhe leke gaya tha to ab le jaane mei kitna waqt laga tha"

Hearing this Palak gets scared.. Yes he was again in front of her after years.. He removed his hand and smiled at her..

"aaj bhi wahi khubsurti aur wahi darr acha laga.." he touched her face..

"lekin tumne mujhse chupaya khushi ke baare mein kyun? Acha nhi kiya mujhe jail bejhke i will ruin Akshay Mehra and you" he pressed his hand to her jaw..

He then heard knock on the door, Palak looked at the door.. but she was too much scared of him.

Palak pushed him and ran to the door, she opened it and Akshay was standing at the door. She hugged him in scared.. Akshay was shocked..

He asked her "kya hua?? Tum itni dari hui kyun ho?"

Palak turns and sees he was gone.. "wo yahan aaya tha.."

She panicked.. She came back inside the room and started packing the things..

"hum yahan nhi rahenge yahan se jayenge"

Ruhana, Anvi and Khushi comes in hearing her voice..

Akshay asked her "tum kya keh rahi ho hua kya hai??"

Palak looked at Khushi and said "Khushi chalo hum yahan se jayenge"

Khushi answers her "main kahin nhi jaungi"

Ruhana holds Palak and asked her "kya hua hai??"

Palak tells her "wo yahan tak aa gaya hai di.. Abhi todhi der pehle wo yahan tha mere room mein"

Ruhana gets shocked... "kaun?? Viraj??"

Palak nodes in yes.. "usne mujhse kahan hai.." she could not speak she just demanded to leave from kanpur..

"let's go di please.. Please"

Ruhana assures her "thik hai hum chalenge"

Khushi says "aap log jayie main kahi nhi jaungi"

Palak gets shocked "Khushi.."

"mumma wo mere papa hai aur wo bahut ache hai main ab unke saath rahungi" she tells her decision to her.

Anvi tells her "khushi tum aise kaise jaa sakti ho"

Khushi replies "main jaa rahi hoon aap sab jayie aur mumma aap mujhse aur jhooth mat bolo aap to chahte hi nhi main unke saath rahoon"

Palak shouts "Haan main nhi chahti hoon samjhi tum"

Khushi looked on.. "thik hai.."

She moved out of the room with fast steps.. Palak went behind her "khushi ruko"

But Khushi did not listen.. Akshay Anvi and Ruhana also tried to stop her but Khushi left the house completely..

Palak shouts "Khushi meri baat suno"

She turns to Akshay.. "akshay usko roko please wo galat jagah jaa rahi hai"

Akshay nodes, he follows khushi who had taken the cab...

Palak was in complete shock with this, she faints Ruhana holds her

"palle.."

"Maasi" Anvi called her.

Ruhana looked at the gate a person was standing there. He quickly came inside and helps them by taking Palak inside the room.

Anvi hugs him... "papa dekho na kya ho gaya.. Khushi chali gayi, AM uske peeche gaye hai aur maasi"

Vineet was left stunned as what ever he saw now was unbelievable. Yes his fear was right Viraj had returned and reached them.

Anvi further tells him whatever happened in past few days.

Here Akshay was following Khushi. He brought his car in ahead and stopped. The cab also stopped.. Akshay came out quickly and went to the cab.

He opened the door and pulled out Khushi.

"ye kya kar rahi ho tum khushi" he asked her.

Khushi jerk him away "aapse matlab.. main aapne papa ke pass jaa rahi hoon".

Akshay asked her "acha.. To main kaun hoon? Haan jab tum choti thi na to apna dost bulati thi aur aaj iski ko chodke jaana chahti ho??"

Khushi answers him "tab mujhe nhi pta tha aap mere papa ki hi jagah le rahe ho.."

Akshay replies her "ek baar sach jaanlo"

Khushi says "sach maine jaan liya hai papa mujhse aur mumma se bahut pyar karte hai.. ab I will live with him"

She sits inside the cab and leaves.. Akshay shouts "Khushi listen to me"

He moved to his car, he placed his hand on the gate to open it but someone hit him hard on his back of his head. He grabbed his head from behind. He turned to see it was Viraj standing there, a smile was on his face...akshay falls down on the ground unconscious.

"tu to kya teri rooh bhi ab khushi tak nhi pahuch payegi"and left from there.

 **Mehra House**

Ruhana, Anvi were waiting for Akshay to come back return home. It was already a hour he has left behind Khushi.

Then, Akshay comes back home empty hands..

Ruhana asked him "akshay khushi??"

Akshay shakes his head in no... "maine usko samjhaya par usne nhi suni isse pehle main uska peecha karta kisine mere sar pe maara"

Ruhana gets shocked and drops on the sofa..

Just then they hear a noise from upstairs.. Akshay went up quickly.. He saw palak was sweating and breathing heavily. He sat beside her.. Palak held his hands and asked "meri khushi kaha hai??"

Akshay gets teary "I am sorry main nhi rok paya use"

Palak looks at him "tumne wada kiya tha na please don't do this to me.. meri khushi ko wapas lao please"

Akshay secures her in a hug... Palak says "leke aao usko wo usko bhi nuksan pahucheyga"

Akshay says "nhi kuch nhi hoga khushi ko"

Palak looks up at him and says a loud "tum samajh nhi rahe ho akshay.. Tum nhi jante usne kya kiya tha mere saath".

Ruhana who was present inside the room tells akshay "palle sahi keh rahi hai akshay.. Aaj tum sach janlo"

Ruhana tells him everything from beginning.. He could not beleive his ears.

"koi aadmi aisa bhi ho sakta hai.. Khushi ko wapas laana hoga" he left the room angrily...

Ruhana goes to Palak and consoles her..

Palak tells her "please di... Khushi ko lao wapas main uske bina nhi reh sakti"

She places her head on her arms and cries...

"shh.. Khushi aa jayegi aa jayegi khushi"

She tries to make her sleep... After sometime palak sleeps on her lap. Ruhana moves out placing her head properly.

She moved out and saw Vineet on phone..

"kuch bhi karo mujhe Viraj ki information chahiye"

She comes and takes the phone from him and disconnects it.

"kya kya karoge ab ye karke haan?? Le gaya wo khushi ko" she confronts him..

Vineet tries to explain "Ruhana listen main"

Ruhana stops him with "tum kya?? Sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai pehle tumne meri zindagi barbad ki aur tumhare bhai ne meri behen ki dekho uski halat aur waha khushi na jaane kya kardega uss bachchi ke saath wo"

Ruhana paused for a moment and then continues with tears in eyes "kabhi to apna wada nibhaya karo.. Kaha tha na tumne usko saza milegi to kyun aaya wo wapas.. Agar iss baar kuch galat hua na to main bhi nhi janti main kya karungi" and went away from there frustrated.

 **To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

Khushi comes to Viraj.

He looks at her acts to be shocked seeing her "khushi tum yahan"

Khushi nodes "Haan ab main aapke saath rahungi nhi rehna mujhe waha"

Viraj smiles at her "acha tum shant ho jao.."he makes her sit on the chair and gives her water to drink.

 **Mehra House**

The next day, Anvi was with Ruhana in the kitchen, Anvi says "mumma maasi ne Kalse kuch nhi khaya hai.."

Ruhana looks at her "hmm tum nasta karo main usko deke aati hoon"

Anvi nodes and thinks "God please khushi ko wapas bejh dijiye yahan sab kitne pareshan hai usko leke"

Ruhana takes breakfast for Palak inside her room..

Palak was sitting inside the room with support of the back rest of the back. Akshay was already present inside the room, he went to Ruhana and says "aap hi samjhao ise meri to sun nhi rahi hai"

Ruhana nodes "tum jaake Anvi ke saath nasta karlo main dekhti hoon"

Akshay leaves after agreeing her.

Ruhana places the food plate on the side table and sits beside Palak.

"gudiya ye kya hai tumne raat se kuch nhi khaya hai"

Palak did not replied instead tears were flowing her eyes continously and her eyes were red due to crying for long time.

"aise tum kamjor ho jaogi please kha le kuch"

Palak just moved her head towards her and shook her head in no "mujhe meri khushi chahiye aur kuch nhi"

Ruhana assures her "khushi aa jayegi hum koshish kar rahe hai"

Palak denies and says stubbornly "I just want my daughter"

Ruhana takes the sandwich and tries to feed her but Palak refuses and turns her face to other side. Ruhana signs and left the room taking the food back. She was coming down, she saw Akshay looking at her and she nodes in no..

Anvi says to Vineet who was also present there "papa aap kuch karo na khushi ko leke aao uske bina kuch bhi karne ko mann nhi kar raha"

Vineet assures her "Anvi aap college jao hum khushi ko wapas le ayenge"

Anvi nodes and asked "promise"

He looked at Ruhana who eyed away from him, then looked at Anvi "promise".

Anvi smiles and takes her bag to leave for the college.

Vineet then questioned akshay "tumhe yaad hai last tum khushi se kaha mile they?"

Akshay nodes "Haan"

"to chalo waha jaake pta karte hai shayad kuch pta chal jaye" getting up from the chair.

Akshay also got up and they left in search of Khushi.

 **Palak's Room**

Her phone buzzed, she picked up the call may be it belong to Khushi and says "Khushi please wapas aa jao.. Please"

The person from other side "aise kaise abhi to aayi hai wo"

Palak gets shocked hearing his voice.. "Viraj please khushi ko chod do"

Viraj smiles and says "maine use kidnap todi kiya hai jo use chod dun.. Waise bahut masoom hai tumhari beti tumhari tarah"

Palak shouts at him "Viraj.. Khushi ko kuch hua na to jaan le lungi main tumhari"

Viraj starts to laugh... "tum aur meri jaan logi.. Yaad hai jab tumne koshish ki thi to kya hua tha?"

Palak recalls,

 **The night before Ruhana and Vineet saved her from Viraj**

 ** _she was tired of running every time and only to be brought back, she had also lost the trust on Ruhana thanks to Viraj, so she decided to end his chapter or kill herself as this life was only hell for her._**

 ** _She tried to open the ropes but this process was making her both wrist have a cut and pain.. After a lot of struggle she succeeded. She came out of the room and saw a knife inside the fruit basket. She picked it up and took in inside the room. She kept it under the pillow securely._**

 ** _Later at night, Viraj enter inside the room to complete his desire. He saw her ropes open and smiled "khol li par nhi bhaag payi na"_**

 ** _He then threw her on bed and leaned himself on top of her. He started kissing her on her face. She slowly moved her hand to the pillow next to her and pulled out the knife underneath. With her effort she attacked him with it. Viraj was hurt on his right arm and it started to bleed._**

 ** _She pushed him from top of her and attack him again "I will kill you today"_**

 ** _She pierced the knife into his stomach but Viraj grabbed her hand which result in minor cut only. Viraj looked at her with anger. He snatched the knife from her hand and slapped her, but Palak again took the knife from him by hurting him at his wound. She pointed the knife towards herself._**

 ** _"don't come near me Viraj.. Aaj ya tumhe marungi ya khudko"_** ** _She pressed the knife a bit but Viraj was smart enough to hold her.. He took the knife from her hand as she was really weak._**

 ** _He then pierced the knife on her belly and twisted it, Palak shouted in pain.. "aah"_**

 ** _He then pulled it out hard.._** ** _"dubara aisa karne ki sochogi bhi nhi tum.. Na main marunga aur na tumhe aasani se marne dunga"_**

 ** _he again pierced it inside and pulled out.._** ** _"samjhi" saying which he then left the room leaving her in pain._**

 ** _Palak held belly tightly as it was extremely painful, blood was oozing out from it.._** ** _The next moment she shut her eyes.._**

 ** _To her luck the next day Vineet and Ruhana arrived there and she was saved.._**

Viraj says "us waqt tum na mujhe apne pass aane se rok payi aur na ab khushi ko mere pass aane se.." he passed a most annoying laugh to her and the phone got disconnected..

A fear appeared on her face recalling the incident as some of the marks were still left on her body which she can never ignore nor remove them. More she was worried for Khushi as of now Khushi is with him. She got up from bed and went down... Ruhana saw her coming and rushing towards the door.

She stopped her and asked "gudiya kaha jaa rahi ho??"

Palak looked at her "jaane do di.. Agar khushi ko kuch ho gaya to main khudko maaf nhi kar paungi.."

She tried to go but Ruhana stopped her "palle nhi.. Vineet aur akshay gaye hai na."

Just then Akshay and Vineet return home. Palak went to them and asked "Khushi kaha hai??!"

Akshay nodes "samajh nhi aa raha hai kaha hai dono.."

Palak shouts at him "akshay tum nhi jante kitna paagal insan hai wo.. Kuch bhi kar sakta hai.. Please khushi ko leke aao"

Akshay cupped her face.. "main launga use bharosa rakho"

Palak shakes her head as she was still not satisfied "nhi nhi.. Main khudke liye kuch nhi kar saki thi lekin khushi wo to bachchi hai abhi.. Use leke aao na" she shook his arms and slowly her voice faded and she faints.. Akshay grabs her before she could fell down.

He lifts her up and takes her to the room.

He ask "Anvi doctor ko phone karo"

Anvi nodes and calls the doctor.

After sometime the doctor comes to check Palak.

"aap sab please bahar jayie" the doctor requested.

Ruhana denied "main kahi nhi jaa rahi hoon"

Akshay, Anvi and Vineet moved out of the room. Ruhana sat beside her sister. The doctor injects her injection so she could have proper sleep.

After she was done they entered inside, doctor informed them "dekhiye kisi baat se ye bahut stressed hai, dari hui hai aur kuch na khane ki wajah se bhi kamjori aa gayi hai.. Aap please inke hosh mei aate hi inhe kuch khilayie"

Akshay nodes "thank you doctor" and left.

 **Viraj's place**

Khushi says "papa chalo na bahar chalte hai"

Viraj looks at her and says "nhi beta abhi raat hone wali hai"

Khushi pouts and says "papa please.."

Viraj gets irritated "ek baar kaha na nahi" shouting at her

Khushi gets shocked with this, akshay never shouts at her like this and always fulfilled her demand even if it was at midnight her demand for an ice cream.

Viraj realises what he did just now.. He smeared her head with "beta raat ko bahar nhi jaate hum kal din mein jayenge"

Khushi nodes and goes to her room to sleep.

The next day as Viraj promised he takes khushi out..

 **Mehra House**

Palak wakes up and finds Ruhana sitting beside her..

"bas bahut hua tera chup chap khana kha"

Palak nodes in no.. Ruhana scolds her "kya zid hai ye, khana khati ho ya thappad lagau do"

Palak remained silent, Ruhana started to fed her the food and she silently swallowed it.. Anvi smiled seeing this who was at the door.

Anvi said "maasi waah mumma ki daant ne aapko dara diya.. Acha hai main bhi khushi ko aise daant lagaungi jab wo zidd karegi"

Ruhana smiled but Palak did not reacted..

Vineet and akshay came inside with "Palak viraj ka pta chal gaya hai"

Palak looked at him with a hope "Kaha hai?"

Vineet says "mere khabri ne bataya wo khushi ke saath ek mall mein hai.."

Anvi replies "to chalo na leke aate hai usko"

Vineet nodes "nhi anvi aise nhi he is smart we gave to plan something and then attack him as khushi bhi uske saath hai"

Akshay asked him "to ab kaise use bachayange"

Vineet thinks for a while "ek plan hai"

Ruhana looked on and hopes his plan works as last time she picked Anvi over Palak with his plan in result he failed to bring her back.

Palak says "akshay please lao usko"

Akshay nodes "tum fikar mat karo i will bring her at any cost"

Anvi interupts "papa I am coming along"

Vineet denies "nhi anvi aap yahi raho.. maasi aur apni mumma ka dhyan rakho"

Anvi nodes.. Akshay and Vineet left to execute the plan...

 **To be continued...**

 **Precap: Rift between the two.**


	27. Chapter 27

Vineet and Akshay reached the mall where Viraj was along with khushi.

The informer joins them and says "sir wo dono kareeb 2 ganta pehle theatre mei gaye they"

Vineet nodes "thik hai unka wahi intezar karenge..."

One of the office was with them, and Vineet said "usko shaq bilkul nhi hona chahiye and dhyan rahe khushi jab tak hamare pass nhi aati no action"

The officer nodes "don't worry sir.."

They all took their place and hide.. Around after 20 minutes Viraj and Khushi comes out..

Viraj ask her "achi lagi movie"

Khushi nodes in yes "Haan ek dum gazab"

Viraj then stops and remains at his place as he saw Vineet standing there in front of him.

"bhai.." Viraj uttered

He stepped forward towards him and said "mile bina yahan chale aaye"

Viraj replies "aapne hi mujhe jail bejha tha.. Mere pyaar se door kar diya aapne mujhe"

Vineet kept Viraj busy in his talks.. Khushi was not understanding.. Akshay came from behind and thinks "sorry khushi par for your safety I have to do this" he places his hand on Khushi's mouth so she could not say anything and takes her along forcefully..

After akshay took her, the police was around Viraj.. Viraj gets shocked seeing this.. "bhai aapne firse mujhe cheat kiya"

Vineet says "tum kisi layak nhi ho Viraj.."

Viraj smiles at him.. He takes out his gun and grabs Vineet tightly and points gun at his head..

"Viraj.."

Viraj was angry at him and says "bhai sahi nhi kiya aapne.."

Then he said to officers "let me go warna I will shoot him"

He fires in the air to warm them and the public panics, starts to run here and there. Viraj then pushes Vineet and runs away in between the crowd.. The police could not fire as innocent people were there.

"let's go.. Khushi and Akshay" vineet instructs them..

Akshay was running with Khushi but Khushi was not ready to go along..

"aap kya kar rahe ho mujhe nhi jaana aapke saath" she kept on shouting and free her grip from his hand.

Akshay says "Khushi please ye time nhi hai we will go home and talk"

He brought and make her sit inside the car.. He came to the driving seat and started the car..

Khushi looks at him "nhi car roko aap"

Akshay denies "nhi tum nhi janti ho usne kya kya kiya hai tumhari maa ke saath"

Vineet and the team searched for Viraj but he vanished.. Vineet gets annoyed as his plan failed to catch him but they got succeed in taking Khushi.

Inspector said "sir ab kya kare"

Vineet says "Viraj ko phir kabhi pakad lenge now we need to go behind Akshay"

Just then he noticed Viraj outside the mall.. He along with others went to catch him... They sat inside the police jeep and chased him..

At a point of the chase, Viraj disappears..

"maine viraj se baat karte waqt uske shirt mei tracker lagaya tha.. Check it"

Inspector checks and tries to get the location... "sir lagta hai usko pta chal gaya kyuki chip ka location mall ke andar hai"

Vineet signs.. "damm" hiting his hand on the steering wheel.

He dials Akshay number but he does not picks up the call. "ye phone kyun nhi utha raha hai" he gets tensed..

He starts the car and heads towards the route which Akshay took towards his home.

On the way, he saw his car at the road side he stopped the jeep and came out to check.. He gets shocked seeing the car hit the tree..

"akshay aur khushi kaha gaye??"

He ask his team to search nearby.. but all were in vain..

He was left completely blank as he not only lost Viraj but Akshay and Khushi also. He saw Akshay's spectacles on the road broken, he picked it up.

 **Mehra House**

Palak looked at the time it was really late and none had returned home.. She said "Di.. Akshay aur jiju abhi tak nhi aaye hai.. bahut darr lag raha hai mujhe"

Ruhana nodes "Haan fikar to mujhe bhi ho rahi hai.."

Anvi hears the sound of car and smiles "lagta hai aa gaye" she ran to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door she only found Vineet standing there.

"papa aap akele Khushi aur AM kaha hai??" Anvi asked him when she did not found them.

He looked at her and moved in without answering her. Ruhana eyed him and her guts were telling her something wrong must have happened. Palak was eager to know and she went to him and asked "Khushi kahan hai??"

Vineet denied in no.. Palak looked behind him and then said "akshay ke saath aa rhi hai na??"

He showed her his broken glasses to her which had blood traces and tells her everything happened at the mall.

"shayad.. Viraj ko pta tha hum aane wale hai.. We not only lost khushi but akshay" he said disappointedly..

Palak took back steps and went inside her room,tears rolled down her eyes..

"no.. Khushi.."

Ruhana was left broken as like before his planned failed.. She turned him and asked "tum khali haath kaise aaye?" shouting at him..

"samajh nhi aata tum kyun aise waade karte ho jo kabhi tum pura nhi kar sakte"

Vineet replies her "mujhe nhi maaloom accident kaise hua dono kaha gaye!"

There argument continued...

Ruhana stops him with "bas.. Plan tumhara tha.. Zimmedari tumhari thi to kyun? Pechli baar tumhare kehne par maine Anvi ko chunna kya hua?? Palle ko nhi laa paye tum!!! Aur ab khushi ke saath saath akshay ki jaan bhi khatre mei aa gayi!!"

Ruhana shouts at her highest peak as she had enough of his failure and promises...

"kaha tha maine just leave nhi chahiye tumhari help but no.. I will not forgive you for this!!" as she was mad at him for the defeat again.. and went towards Palak's room. This rifts only was creating distance between the two.

Ruhana entered inside the room and found Palak sitting on the bed with picture of Akshay and Khushi in her hand..

"palle.. Mujhe pta tha aisa hi hoga.. Har baar Vineet pe bharosa karke kuch na kuch khoya hai maine" Ruhana complains to her.

Palak looks at her keeping the picture back at the side table.. Getting up and listening to her sister.. Ruhana continues "isliye main nhi rehna chahti hoon uske saath.. Tu mujhe chodke gayi thi sirf uski wajah se.. Kitne aasu bahaye hai maine uski wajah se.. Anvi ke sawalo ka jawab bhi nhi de pati uski wajah se.."

Palak placed her hand on her shoulder.. "di.. I am sorry.."

Ruhana turned to her "tu kyun sorry keh rhi hai.. Aaj phir uski wajah se humne khushi ko hi nhi akshay bhi kho diya"

Palak had tears in her eyes.. "di sab khatam hota nazar aa raha hai mujhe.. Khushi.."

Ruhana hugs her smearing her head.. "nhi.. Kuch nhi hoga dono ko... Yakeen hai mujhe akshay khushi ko kuch nhi hone dega.."

Palak looked at her and Ruhana said "dekh agar akshay Viraj ki qaid mei hai to khushi uske saamne hogi aur safe hogi.. Tujhe to yaad hai na bachpan mei kaise usne khushi ko bachaya tha"

Palak nodes in yes and replies "Haan di.. Par khushi wo to kuch sunna hi nhi chahti na.. Aur aap Viraj ko nhi janti wo iss tarah se manipulate karta hai.. Jaise aapke khilaf kiya tha mujhe"

Ruhana remembers all as it is something which cannot be forgotten easily.. She just prayed for both..Anvi who was standing at the door had heard their conversation..

"mumma papa ko kyun blame kar rahi hai aur abhi neeche bhi dono mei jhagra hua.. Anvi filhal ye waqt nhi hai sawal karne ka pehle sab sort out hone de phir baat karna" and left from there..

 **Unknown Place**

Khushi was sitting at the corner of the room, she looked scared.. Viraj entered inside the room and placed his hand on her head. Khushi jerked it away...

"aap gande ho aapne mere papa ko maara" she said while crying..

Viraj grabbed her face "kya kaha tumne.. Kuch der tak to main acha tha na.. Beta.."

Khushi felt pain and she recalled akshay and Palak words..

 ** _"Khushi wo acha insan nhi hai.."_**

 ** _"beta tumhe nhi pta usne tumhare maa ke saath kya kiya_** "

He left her and wiped her tears.. "nhi khushi rote nhi.. Good girl.."

Khushi got up and run out of the room.. She tried to open the main door but it was locked.. She was left totally shocked... She turned and Viraj was approaching her.

"aap gande ho.. Mere papa kabhi khushi ko band nhi karte aur na khushi ko hurt karte hai" she shouted at him..

Viraj gets angry hearing this.. "bas.. Chup ek aur baar uss aadmi ko papa kaha na to jaan le lunga main tumhari" taking out his gun and pointing towards her..

Khushi gets scared.. He ask her to get inside the room right now.. Khushi denied.. "mujhe mumma ke pass jaana hai.."

Viraj nodes.. "Haan zaroor"

He forcefully takes her inside the room and locks her in...He smirks at her stubbornness with "maa ki tarah ziddi hai"

He then eyed at the another room and went inside.. He paid the man money for his work..

"bahut madad ki tumne meri ye lo tumhara inam"

The person smiled taking the money from him "kya sir aapne to mauka diya mujhe badla lene ko"

Both eyed at the person who was saying unconscious on the floor.. "iski wajah se jail hui thi mujhe.. Deepak ko toh lena hi tha apna badla"

Yes, the person who helped Viraj in getting Khushi back is none other than Deepak.

 **Flashback**

 _"Khushi beta aap please samjho wo insan tumhara baap keh lane ke layak nhi hai.." akshay tried his best to convince her.._

 _Khushi still did not listen to him.. "nhi.."_

 _Akshay then looked in front a car coming with high speed in front of his. He turned the steering wheel towards the right, he covered khushi by his arms and his car got hit to the tree.._ _The wind screen got broke and hit akshay to his back.. "aah.."_

 _Khushi looked at him and gets shocked.. "papa"_

 _He looked at her and said "Khushi aap thik ho"_

 _Then suddenly the car door opens and someone pulls khushi out.._ _Akshay gets out and tries to stop the him.. He was shocked seeing him "deepak"_

 _Khushi eyes became wide and she says "papa peeche dekho"_

 _Akshay turns back and Viraj hit on his head hard with the rod._

 _Khushi was shaked by his move.. "nhi.."_

 _Viraj goes to khushi and takes her along forcefully... "nhi chodo mujhe.. Aap gande ho.."_

 ** _Present Time_**

Deepak smirked.. "ab main chalta hoon bye.." and left the place..

Viraj eyed at Akshay "ab aayega khel ka maza" and started to laugh.

 **To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28

Palak was inside her room, she was missing her daughter alot and now she was worried for Akshay too. She recalled the good quality of time trio spent together.

"agar tum dono mein se kisiko kuch ho gaya to main khudko maaf nhi kar paungi.. Wo viraj meri wajah se sab kar raha hai" tears appeared in her eyes.

Her phone ranged, she picked up the call immediately "hello.."

"lagta hai bahut betaab ho apne pati aur beti se milne ke liye" Viraj said from other side.

"Viraj please..chod do dono ko.. Kyun kar rahe ho ye sab" she shouted at him

"yahi tadap dekhna chahta tha main.. Kya chaha maine sirf tumhe na aur tumne kya diya mujhe mental asylum aur jail.. Now you have to pay" and disconnects the call..

Palak shouts "Viraj... Hello" she drops down on the floor as she was broken. She was feeling helpless as she is unable to do anything, and because of her khushi and Akshay had to suffer.

Ruhana came inside the room and saw her, she sit beside her and consoled her "palle"

Palak looked up at her and hugged her "di... wapas lao unhe please.. main mar jaungi nhi to"

Ruhana nodes "nhi aise nhi bolte.. Tu chinta mat kar dono sahi salamat wapas aayenge" she smeared her head.

Vineet and Anvi were standing at the door..

Anvi turned to him and requests "papa kuch karo na.. Please mujhse maasi ki ye haalat dekhi nhi jaa rahi.. AM aur khushi ko lekar aao na kuch karo plzz"

Vineet nodes "koshish kar raha hoon bas ek baar pta chal jaye wo hai kahan"

His phone ranged and he picked it up.

The person from other side spoke up "sir last call ka location trace hua tha lekin exactly location hum pta nhi kar paye as call 30 second pehle hi disconnect ho gaya"

Vineet moves from there and says "acha thik hai.. Lekin apne khabri ko alert rakho"

Inspector nodes "jee sir sab alert hai don't worry" and disconnects the call.

Vineet signs and looks on "I hope akshay and Khushi thik ho.. Viraj iss baar tumhe apne haathon se maarunga main"

 **Viraj's Place**

Akshay slowly opens his eyes, he felt the instant pain on his forehead. He wanted to grab his head but he could not. He looked down and found himself tied up to chair.. He recalls how he was trying to save and the accident. He tried to open the ropes but his efforts went in vain.

He then heard the door opening sound, a man entered inside and was smiling at him "Good morning"

Akshay was seeing him for the first time, but he could feel it must be none other than Viraj.

Viraj spoke up "hamara intro nhi hua I am Viraj, Khushi ka biological father"

Akshay was boiling in anger and he spoke up "shut up.. Tum kisi layak nhi ho... mann kar raha hai tujhe yahi zinda gad doon tumne jo kiya hai na.."

Viraj starts to laugh and says "filhal tu apna soch kyuki tu meri qaid mein hai samjha"

Khushi shouts to open the door "darwaza kholo.. Mujhe ghar jaana hai.."

Akshay gets shocked hearing khushi voice.. He says "tum kaise insan ho usko kamre mein band karke rakha hai.."

Viraj smirked "meri beti hai main jaise chahe karoon uske saath"

Akshay tried to freed himself but the ropes did not let him, it only caused marks on his wrist and the pain. Viraj smiled and left the room locking it.

Akshay thinks "kuch karna hoga.. Khushi safe nhi hai yahan"

Viraj then opened the door of Khushi's room and entered inside.. Khushi got scared seeing him..

"mujhe mumma ke pass jaana hai"

Viraj smiles "aise kaise abhi to thik se dekha nhi tumhe beta"he tried to touch her but Khushi did not let him.

She shouts at him "no.. Don't touch me, aap bure ho mumma papa ne sahi kaha tha you are bad"

Viraj gets mad at her for this "ek dum apni maa pe gayi ho.. Main bura nhi hoon main to pyar karta hoon tumse tumhari maa se" he twists her hand, Khushi gets hurt.. tears rolled down her eyes

"dhyan se suno chup chap raho samjhi warna wo tumhara so called papa, I will kill him samjhi" and left her hand. Khushi looked on and was guilty for not trusting her mother. She recalled how she fought with everyone for this man who does not even love or care for her. Viraj left the room locking her in.

"I am sorry mumma meri wajah se papa bhi musibat mei aa gaye"

Akshay tries hard to open the ropes but he could not. Then his eyes fell on the glass which was on the table. He moved his chair towards the table with all his power and dropped down the glass, which got broke into pieces. He used his foot and took it into his mouth he then cut the rope of his hand with help of his mouth. He was successful then he opened the other ropes and got up. He went to the door tried to open it but it was locked.. He then looked for a window in a room and was able to find it.. He broke the glass of the window and came out of the room.

He looked at the house and was confused, "ye ghar jaana pehchana lagta hai.."

He searched the house so he could find anything to connect with Vineet, he was unable to find anything. He then heared a voice "yahan se bahar jaana impossible hai"

Akshay turned back and saw Viraj standing there with a creepy smile on his face. He took steps towards him but some strong hands grabbed him. He looked and around 4 people were around him and 2 of them grabbed him tightly by his arms.

"Viraj I will kill you..." akshay shouted..

Viraj smiles "dekhte hai filhal mujhe kiskiko phone karna hai"

He took out his phone and called Palak...

Palak picked up the call "hello"

Palak heard a voice and she gets extremely shocked "no..." she shouted..

"viraj please leave him" but Viraj did not speak up anything. He wanted her to listen everything.

He went to Akshay and punched him on his stomach. "aah" escaped from Akshay's mouth.

Palak could feel the pain, she requests "Viraj please stop... VIRAJ" she shouts.

Viraj goes back to and answers the phone "takleef hui na... Ab baari Khushi ki hai"

Akshay was on his knees and he eyed Viraj "Khushi ko haath bhi mat lagana"

Here khushi was inside the room with tears in her eyes...

Palak says "Viraj please chod do dono ko tumhe mujhse badla lena hai na... main aati hoon na"

Viraj smiles "ye baat jaana pehle nhi keh sakti thi.. I am waiting come soon"

Palak speaks up "kahan ho tum"

Viraj says "tumhare ghar..." and disconnects the call.

Palak looked confused and was bewildered "mera ghar" then something stricked her mind... "malhotra house"

"matlab jise pure shehar mein doond rahe hai wo ab tak hamare ghar mein hi tha"

Palak turns and sees Vineet, Ruhana and Anvi standing there.. She stepped ahead to go but Ruhana stopped her.

"kaha jaa rahi ho??"

Palak replies "di.. bas ab main apni wajah se unn dono ko aur suffer nhi karne de sakti mujhe jaane do"

Ruhana gets angry at her for this move and shouts "tu paagal ho gayi hai tujhe lagta hai tere jaane se wo unn dono ko jaane dega"

Palak does not want to understand anything as she had lost her senses with all this "nhi di.. Let me go"

Ruhana tries to stop her "palak.. Paagalpan mat karo"

Palak says with tears in her eyes "to kya karoon main wahan Viraj naa jaane kya kya kar raha hai dono ke saath"

Vineet says "tum nhi main jaunga waha.."

Palak looked at him, Ruhana says "nhi.. Phirse gadbaar hogi tum nhi jaoge"

Vineet looks at her and argues with her "to kya chahti ho tum dono ko wahi aise chod doon"

Ruhana argues with him "nhi par tumhari madad nhi chahiye mujhe.."

Anvi signs and interrupts in "aap dono jhagra karne se better hai soche kaise Khushi aur AM ko laaya jaaye"

Vineet and Ruhana eyed her.. Vineet says "main jaa raha hoon.." he then says to Palak

"Khushi ko wapas leke aaunga.. Chahe jo karna pade"

Palak looks at him with a hope. "bharosa hai aap par.."

He left from there.. Ruhana looked on... Vineet along with few officers were heading towards Viraj's hideout.

Akshay then sees something in front of his eyes, he gets shocked seeing this but before he could do something or stop Viraj he was fallen into the darkness... Viraj was smirking hard at him. Vineet was almost at the place. Anvi prayed to god for Khushi and Akshay safety. Ruhana was with Palak trying to calm her down...

 **To be continued...**

 **Ending it in next 2 chapters...**


	29. Chapter 29

Viraj brought khushi in front of Akshay, khushi looked at him and gets worried seeing him.

He makes her sit on the chair "Khushi dekho maine apne haatho se banaya hai tumhare liye chalo khao"

Khushi looks at him and refuses "nhi mujhe nhi khana hai..."

Viraj gets angry at her "pyar se ek baat samajh nhi aati.." he looks around and finds the knife. He picks it up and points towards Khushi, she gets scared seeing it. He took khushi's hand and placed it on top of the table. He smirked at her and asked "say I am your father"

Khushi nodes in no "nahi.."

Viraj gets angry, he starts to move the knife between her fingers just like he did with Palak. Akshay opened his eyes and he gets shocked seeing this... He recalls...

 ** _Akshay was with Palak inside the room at night.. Palak looked at him "akshay khushi kyun nhi samajh rahi hai"_**

 ** _Akshay looks at her and assures her "main launga na use wapas"_**

 ** _Palak holds his hand and says "ek tumpe bharosa hai mujhe di ke baad.. Jante ho usne koi din nhi choda mujhe takleef dene ke liye.. Jab main kehti thi I don't love him he used to torcher me more.. Meri beti aaj waha hai.. Please promise me tum use kuch nhi hone doge"_**

 ** _Akshay looks into her eyes which were only showering pain and tears, he nodes "main wada karta hoon.. Uska ek katra bhi nhi behene doonga main.. Chahe kuch ho jaye khushi sahi salamat wapas aayegi tumhare pass"_**

 ** _Palak smiles a bit and places her head on his chest. Akshay secures her in his arms._**

Akshay gets up from the floor and moves to Viraj and stops him from hurting Khushi... "bas Viraj kaha tha maine khushi ko kuch nhi hone doonga"

Viraj signals his men.. One of the goon come to attack him but Akshay fights back this time.. A smile comes on Khushi's face.

Akshay signals khushi to get into the room.. This time khushi listens to him and runs into one of the room. Akshay fights with Viraj's man in process he also gets injured.

Here Vineet reaches and tries to enter inside the home.. He breaks one of the window and gets inside the house with his team.

Viraj gets shocked as Palak betrays him again by sending Vineet here.. "phirse dhoka.."

Vineet speaks up "enough Viraj stop all this.."

Viraj nodes in no "never I will kill this Akshay, he snatched my daughter and my love from me"

Vineet tries to make him understand "Viraj palak ne kabhi tumse pyar nhi kiya aur tumne uske saath zabardasti ki itna hi nhi you kidnapped her for months.. Galati tumhari hai"

Viraj shouts at him "nhi nhi bhai.. Aap galat ho.. I love them so much.. aap chale jao yahan se"

Akshay gets hold of Viraj and says "bas Viraj aaj main tumse har ek zulm ka hisab lunga.."

He snatches the gun from his hand and starts to beat him. He punched him hard on his face and stomach, within few minutes he was on the floor lying in pool of his own blood unconscious. The others were arrested and taken to the police station.

Khushi comes out of the room and hugs akshay. She continously cries but does not speak a word. She was guilty for whatever happened it was all her fault.. Akshay looked at her "khushi.. Aap ab safe ho"

Vineet also says "Haan khushi ab aapko darne ki zaroorat nhi hai.. Chalo ghar chalte hai"

Akshay smiles at Khushi, but then looks behind her he pushes her aside and something hits him. Khushi looked back at him and shouts "papa" blood starts to ooze out from his chest. He drops down on floor. Vineet gets shocked... Then he hears Viraj laughing and telling his victory..

Vineet takes out his gun and was about to shoot Viraj but the officer stops him "nhi sir aap kanoon hath mein nhi le sakte please we are taking him"

He takes him to the police station... Vineet looks at akshay and tries to wake him up "akshay open your eyes.."

Khushi cries.. "papa"

Vineet takes him to hospital immediately along with khushi...

Mehra House

Palak was suddenly feeling awkward... "ye kaisa ehsaas hai.. Dono thik to honge na.."

The wind was blowing, window was cracking, the frame kept on the side table fell on the floor. Palak went and picked up the picture, it was picture of the wedding..

She picked it up and kept it back on the side table. Anvi comes running to her with "maasi"

Palak looked at her and she gets up "kya hua anvi??"

Anvi seemed to be worried about something, Palak went to her and asked her "Anvi bolo kya hua??"

Anvi looks at her and says "papa ka call aaya tha.. Khushi aur AM ko bacha liya lekin"

Palak got relief hearing this but her last word "lekin" made her suspicious and asked "lekin kya??"

Anvi tells her "papa ne city hospital aane ko kaha hai turant"

Palak was having a feeling someone she knows is in danger. She left towards the hospital along with Anvi and Ruhana...

City Hospital

Khushi was sitting on bench with tears in her eyes.. She prays to god.. "please save my father.."

Anvi, Palak and Ruhana enter from the corridor and found Vineet standing next to operation theatre and Khushi sitting at the side. They headed towards them.. Khushi looked at them, got up and hugged Anvi..

"Vi.. Dekho na kya ho gaya.." she complained

Anvi tries to console her "nhi khushi rote nhi.. Hua kya??"

Khushi informs them whatever happened there.. Ruhana, Anvi and Palak were left stunned hearing this...

"papa beech mein aa gaye and unko goli lag gayi"

Just then doctor comes out from the OT. Everyone looks towards him..

Vineet asked him "doctor akshay kaisa hai??"

Doctor informs them with pating his shoulder "I am sorry unke pass zyada waqt nhi hai.."

Palak was taken back hearing this... Palak come to doctor and says "doctor aap kya keh rahe hai aapka kaam hai na patient ko bachana to kuch kijiye" she shouted at him at high pitch..

Doctor looks at her "please sambaliye.. Goli unke heart mein lagi hai blood lose ho chuka hai kafi.. Waqt nhi hai unke pass" and left from there..

Khushi starts to cry and blamed herself for his condition.. "nhi papa khushi ko chodke nhi jaa sakte"

She recalled how she insulted him and refused to accept him as her father.

Akshay was shifted to ICU from OT. They all entered inside the room. The oxygen was attached to his face and he was breathing with help of it.. Akshay looked at Khushi and raised a bit of his hand to call her near him.

Khushi ran to him and lands on his chest.. "I am sorry papa.. I am really sorry.. Khushi bahut buri hai aapko maine hurt kiya.. Itna hi nhi aapki baat nhi maani please aap itni badi saza mat dijiye khushi ko.. Abhi aapse bahut complain karna baki hai" she cries hard.. Akshay rubes her back...

Palak moved towards him with baby steps, she recalled the time she had spent with him. She comes to the other side and grabs his hand.. "akshay... You can't leave me like this and go"

Akshay passes her a weak smile.. He removes the oxygen mask.. Palak says "kya kar rahe ho tum"

Akshay replies with difficulty "kuch kehna hai.. Khushi.. Promise karo tum apni maa ka khyal rakogi.."

Khushi nodes in no "nhi papa main khudka khayal nhi rakh sakti.. Aap rakhoge na hum dono ka khayal"

Akshay smiles and says "dost ki baat mante hai na.. Yaad hai tumne jab mujhe pehli baar papa.. Kaha tha tab soch liya tha lifetime tumhare saath rahunga lekin.. Kismat ne hamara saath yahan tak likha tha"

Khushi cries and says "nhi papa aisa mat kaho.."

He looks at Ruhana and Anvi.. and says "sorry Ruhana Di aapki behen ko ab main khushi nhi de paaunga"

Ruhana nodes and comes towards him "nhi akshay tumne meri behen ke liye bahut kuch kiya hai.. Use har khushi di jo maine chahi thi... Ab tum use chodke nhi jaa sakte samjhe" she scolds with tears in her eyes...

Akshay smiles.. "Anvi.. Apni behen ka khayal rakhna aur meri tarah ise zyada sar mat chadana warna tumhari maasi tumhe bhi daantengi"

Anvi shakes her head in yes.. She runs out of the room as she could not see all this..

"thank you meri beti ko Viraj se bachane ke liye" akshay said while looking at Vineet..

Vineet replies "bachaya tumne hai use.. Apni jaan deke"

Ruhana left the room hearing this, Vineet followed her.

"papa please mat jao khushi nhi reh sakti aapke bina" she requests him

Akshay was breathing heavily.. Palak looked at him "akshay..."

Ruhana came out and let her tears rolled down her eyes..

Vineet tries to console her but Ruhana jerk him away.. "aaj phir kisi apne ko kho rahe hai hum.. Itni muskil se uski zindagi mein ye lamhe aaye they lekin ab..." she could not continue..

Anvi comes to her and says "mumma sambalo aap toot gaye to maasi aur khushi ko kaun sambalega"

Ruhana turns to her and hugs her...

Akshay grabbed her hand tightly and says with watery eyes "maine apna wada pura kiya le aaya tumhari khushi ko lekin hamesha tumhare saath nhi rah paunga"

Palak replies "hamari khushi.. Dekho tum mujhe aise chodke nhi jaa sakte samjhe"

Akshay smiles a bit "main kaha jaa raha hoon.. Meri khushi hai tumhare pass.."

Khushi looks at him, who was having now difficult in breathing... Khushi sings...

 ** _rishta dilo ka tode naa tute_**

 ** _sanso ki dori mann ki naa tute_**

Akshay gets teary eyes.. Ruhana, Anvi and Vineet came in hearing her..

 ** _jaoge kaise tum mujhko chhod ke_**

 ** _janmo ka nata pal bhar mein tod ke_**

 ** _janmo ka nata pal bhar mein tod ke_**

Anvi hugs Ruhana and cries.. Ruhana tries to console her.. "mumma AM"

 ** _apno se aise koi dur jata hai_**

 ** _apno se aise koi dur jata hai_**

Akshay smeared her head and tries to song in broken words...

 ** _Dekh... ke... tujhko dil ko mere chain aata hai..._**

 ** _dekh ke tujhko dil..._** He could not complete the sentence, the grip starts to become lose, he looked at Khushi and Palak and closes his eyes, at last his hands fall down. Palak looked at his hands shockingly...

Khushi cries and says "papa.. Utho complete the song.. Papa" she shakes him...

"bolo na dil ko mere chain aata hai.." she ask him to say but it was too late he could not hear her anymore..

"papa nahi mujhe abhi bahut kuch kehna hai... Papa... Please utho na" she cries hard seeing him not responding.

 **To be continued...**

 **Last chapter will update soon..**

 ** _So now what will happen..._**


	30. Last Chapter

Tears passed down Palak's eyes.. She can never forget whatever akshay had done for her.. He gave her love care and support and in return asked for nothing.. While saving khushi he sacrificed himself..

Vineet takes anvi from there and Ruhana takes khushi.. Palak stared at his face for the last time.. She kissed his forehead and smeared his head.. Finally bursts out crying for losing him..

The next day, akshay's last rights were performed. Palak was broken with death of Akshay.

She saw Khushi was laying on Ruhana's lap and crying.. She got up and pulled up Khushi.. Ruhana was shocked with this..

"palle"

Palak looked at Ruhana "nhi di aaj aap kuch nhi bolengi"

Khushi looked at Palak.. Yes Palak was angry at her "tumhari wajah se aaj akshay hamare saath nhi hai... Sirf tumhari zidd ki wajah se, ek galti tumhari sab khatam ho gaya.. Ab kuch nhi hai mere pass khone ko..." she drops down on the floor crying..

Khushi tries to explain "mumma.. I know khushi se galti hui"

Palak shouts at her "agar tumne uss din meri aur akshay ki baat sunli hoti to aaj wo zinda hota.. Jao ab Viraj ke pass wo acha baap hai na" she pushes her away..

Khushi nodes in no.. "mumma... sorry"

Palak further confronts her "sorry se akshay wapas nhi aayega.. I will never forgive you khushi.. Kabhi maaf nhi karungi tumhe main" she got up and left the room..

Khushi cries "sahi kaha mumma ne I killed my father.. Na main waha jaati aur na papa mujhe bachane aate"

Anvi consoles her "nhi khushi aapki galti nhi hai.. Maasi abhi gussa hai... Kuch din mein thik ho jayengi"

Ruhana says "Khushi beta, jo hua wo hum badal nhi sakte lekin aapko ab mumma ka khayal rakhna hai.. maan jayengi wo"

It has been a month passed since akshay's death. Palak had not spoken single word with khushi after that, Ruhana and Anvi tried to explain to her but she was stubborn..

Vineet received a call and gets shocked hearing this...

"no.. I am coming"

Anvi was around him and asked "kya hua papa?"

Vineet tells her "Viraj ko court le jaya jaa raha tha but he escaped by injuring few police man"

Anvi gets shocked and scared "papa ab kya hoga.."

Vineet got angry and says "ab wo hoga jo mujhe saalo pehle kar dena chahiye tha.." and left from there..

Ruhana heard him and thinks "ye kya karne jaa raha hai"

Vineet reached the spot from where Viraj escaped.. He saw him running, Vineet ran behind him and warned him "Viraj ruk jao"

Viraj passed a smile to him and said "no..."

Vineet took out his gun, he loaded it and pointed towards Viraj. He shoot on his leg, Viraj feels the pain and turns, "bhai.. Aapne mujhe maara"

Vineet recalls whatever he has done with Palak, Khushi and Akshay.. due to him his relation with Ruhana never moved on.. He shoot him on his heart 2 times.. Viraj falls down on the ground and looked at him in disbelief. Vineet moved to him and closed his eyes.. The other officers came there..

Vineet told them "I will manage the formalities take him" and left from there...

It was proved as an encounter as he was trying to run and also injured few officers.. He fulfilled his last rituals as it was his duty as brother.

Everyone at the Mehra house were informed about Viraj's encounter and they had sign of relief specially Palak and Ruhana, his chapter is closed forever but with a big lose.

Vineet had now decided to go back to Mumbai.. He comes to Ruhana "Ruhana main wapas mumbai jaa raha hoon.."

Ruhana looks at him... Vineet says "I know tum aaj bhi mujhpe bharosa nhi karti.. aur karna chahiye bhi nhi.. Kahi na kahi I am also responsible for all this.. Isliye kabhi tumse nhi kaha saath rehne ke liye.. Par haan I still love you and my daughter.. Chalta hoon.. Khushi anvi aur Palak ka khayal rakhna"

Ruhana wanted to thank him but could not so she finally speaks up "Anvi ke saath saath tumhe ab khushi ke janamdin par bhi aana hoga.. Kyuki wo akshay ko bahut miss karegi aur ab wo nhi hoga... Uske liye"

Vineet smiles a bit "zaroor.." he then moved out of the house completely. Anvi heard them and was upset over their separation but she does not want to hurt them and question their decision so decided to keep silence and accept it.

Palak was inside her room, she was looking at the album, "ek mahina ho gaya akshay.. Kabhi socha nhi tha tum mujhe aise chodke jaoge"

Khushi enters inside the room and bends down in front of Palak.. Khushi looked at her and says "mumma aap khushi ko daantiye maariye kuch bhi kijiye par khushi se baat kijiye... Please.."

Tears brimmed her eyes "papa.. mujhe chodke chale gaye.. Ek aap hi to ho please maaf kardo khushi ko"

Palak remains sitting there silent.. She was not even looking at Khushi but staring at the wall.. Khushi continued "papa.. He is best and I will always be Khushi Mehra.. Please mumma khushi se baat karo... Aap bhi agar khushi se aise naraz rahoge to khushi kahan jayegi" she placed her head on her lap and cries, Palak placed her hand on her head and slowly moved her fingers in between her hairs..

"nhi hun tujhse naraz main..."

Khushi looked up at her and smiles "sachi"

Palak shook her head in yes.. Khushi hugged her tightly. Anvi and Ruhana smiles seeing them and were happy as they finally patched up.

The next day, the manager came home and says "mam, AM sir to nhi hai lekin ye business unhone apni mehnat se set up kiya tha... Ab kaun sambalega use"

Ruhana suggests "palak tum sambalogi"

Palak looked at her "di main"

Ruhana nodes "Haan tum.. Tumhari zimmedari banti hai aur ismein Anvi tumhari madad karegi waise bhi uska graduation hai next month"

Anvi smiles "Haan maasi I will help you, AM ne hamare liye kitna kuch kiya hai hum unka business sambal sakte hai na iske badle"

Palak agrees.. The manager also hands over her the papers.. "mam ye actually surprise tha khushi ke 18th birthday par jo sir aapko dene wale they unhone ye ghar khushi ke naam pe kiya tha kuch 2 mahine pehle"

Khushi looks on and shares "aur meri wajah se wo surprise nhi de paye aur khushi ab apna birthday bhi nhi manayegi"

Anvi sits beside her "hey my pari don't be upset AM tumhe dekh rahe honge na, unhe acha nhi lagega tumhe aise sad dekhke"

Khushi further says "lekin truth yahi hai na I killed him and main to mumma kd marzi ke bina aayi hoon" and rushes to her room recalling the incident...

Palak closes her eyes and tears rolled down her eyes.. The manager left, Anvi went behind khushi...

Ruhana was with Palak and talked to her "palle.."

Palak looked at her and says "di maine gusse mein kaha tha wo sab.. Mujhe nhi kehna chahiya tha wo abhi naadan hai.."

Ruhana replies "Haan main janti hoon.. Tu fikar mat kar.. Anvi hai na use samjha degi"

Palak looks on and says "lekin di sach mein khushi ki galti nhi hai.. Viraj se sab bigad diya.. I love her.."

Ruhana nodes and side hugs Palak.. "main janti hoon palle.. Hamari khushi samajhdar hai wo sambal jayegi"

Inside the room khushi lays on bed with tears in her eyes... Someone wipes her tears... Khushi looked and smiles "papa"

"meri princess rote hue achi nhi lagti"

"papa... Khushi is bad girl aap kyun gaye.. Main mumma ko face nhi kar sakti" she complains to him.

Akshay tells her "beta.. Aapko pta hai na aapki mumma ne aapke liye kitna kuch kiya hai.. Phir bhi aap unhe aise dukhi kar rahe ho"

Khushi nodes "nhi.. Khushi mumma ko dukhi nhi karegi.. Nhi karegi"

Anvi enters inside the room and says "Khushi..."

Khushi looks at her, then back at the place where akshay was but now he was not there..

Anvi comes to her and sits beside her starts complaining "aapko pta hai maasi mujhe mumma se zyada pyar karti thi.. par dekho na tum aa gayi to tum unki laadli ho gayi"

Khushi looks at her, Anvi further says "aisa nhi hai she don't love me par tumse todha sa kum"

Khushi smiles and laughs at her act... Anvi says "dekha aise haste raha karo.. AM yahi chahte they na"

Khushi nodes and places her head on her lap "Vi.. Aap sahi kehte ho.. Aajse khushi kisiko pareshan nhi karegi aur sabki baat manegi"

Anvi kisses her forehead "that is like my sister"

Palak and Ruhana were standing at the door and seeing both a smile came on theri faces...

Everything was now perfect in the family. Palak and Anvi took over Akshay's business, Khushi was soon going to attend college and start her new journey. Ruhana was happy seeing evening normal. Vineet was in touch with khushi and Anvi both... and when ever he got chance he came to meet them.

Khushi was with Anvi... Khushi complained to her "Vi... dekho na mera dress kharab ho gaya"

Anvi smiles and says "koi baat nhi khushi hum kal chalenge new dress lene"

Khushi looks at her with innocent smile "Vi aap mujhe dila rahi ho main nhi maang rahi"

Anvi nodes "Haan madam.. Ab jaldi ready ho jao mujhe office jaana hai tumhe college drop kar dungi"

Khushi nodes and goes to get ready... After sometime she comes back and they leave the home..

Later in evening khushi and Anvi were playing with each other and Ruhana and Palak were seeing the bond they were sharing.. The history was repeating but now in face of Anvi and Khushi.. Khushi and Anvi called them and they watched the movie together.

... **The** **end...**

 **Thank you for reading the Sangharsh both the parts. I hope you all enjoyed the story.**


End file.
